Code Geass R3: Lelouch de la Rebelión
by Linkark
Summary: Voy a seguir con este proyecto que abandoné. Es una secuela de Code Geass R2 y ahora sí la termino, primero en español y posteriormente quizás en inglés.
1. Acto 1

Code Geass R3: Lelouch de la Rebelión

Prólogo

Es el año 2024 a.t.b., seis años han pasado desde el día en que el líder de los Caballeros Negros, Zero, nació y cinco años desde que el emperador demonio, Lelouch vi Birtannia, murió gracias a Zero. En estos largos años, el plan de Lelouch ha funcionado y la paz que él quería para su pequeña hermana ha hecho que el mundo sea casi perfecto. A pesar de esto, aún hay personas que le son leales al noventa y ochoavo emperador de Britannia y van a hacer todo lo que puedan para causar caos al imperio de la emperatriz Nunnally.

-Kensei, ¿está todo listo? – preguntó Ewald, un joven hombre de cabello blanco largo con ojos verdes; el líder de los Rebeldes Britannians.

-Yes, my Lord; todo está listo para capturar a la emperatriz Nunnally – respondió el hombre llamado Kensei. Él es alto con el cabello corto.

Ewald miró a la joven muchacha que estaba parada al lado suyo y después dijo -¿Es esto lo que tú querías, T.T.?

-Sí, este es nuestro contrato de todas maneras – replicó la muchacha con el cabello rojo corto llamada T.T.

-Muy bien, Kensei, ordena a nuestras tropas que capturen a la emperatriz Nunnally.

-¿Y qué hay de Zero y la mujer Ninja? – preguntó Kensei preocupado.

-Ellos no son ningún problema para nosotros, a pesar de lo que las personas piensen, este Zero no es el mismo que como el viejo Zero, o puedes decir, el emperador demonio. Él quizás pueda ser poderoso pero carece de la mente brillante de Lelouch y eso va a ser su perdición – contestó Ewald -. Muy bien, desplieguen las tropas como lo planeamos.

Kensei asintió dejando a Ewald y T.T. solos.

Mientras tanto, en los campos de Japón, una muchacha entró en una casa con una caja de pizza en sus manos.

-Así que es el plan de Ewald – dijo un muchacho de cabello largo negro con ojos purpuras.

-Sí, ese es su plan – respondió Jeremiah Gottwald.

-Ya veo. Si su plan funciona entonces la paz que Nunnally ha tratado tan arduamente de conseguir se irá al diablo, Britannia va a pensar de inmediato que la U.F.N. está metida en su secuestro y una nueva guerra va a comenzar – pensó Lelouch en voz alta.

-¿Qué va a hacer, Lelouch-sama? – preguntó Jeremiah.

-No me gusta esto pero Suzaku no va a ser capaz de derrotar a Ewald con su poder solamente, él necesita el cerebro del verdadero Zero. C.C. y yo regresaremos a Tokyo para ayudarlo a él y a Nunnally.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó C.C. mientras comía un pedazo de pizza -. Imagínate lo que la gente pensará cuando vean a alguien de vuelta de los muertos, especialmente al demonio odiado.

-¿Quién dijo que Lelouch vi Britannia va a regresar a Tokyo? – preguntó Lelouch mientras fruncía el ceño -. El que va a regresar a Tokyo es Lelouch Takanashi y él va a ser acompañado por su leal sirviente, Catherine.

C.C. resopló cuando escuchó a Lelouch decir eso.

-Veo que sigues empecinado a seguir utilizando el mismo nombre Lelouch.

En estos cinco años, Lelouch y C.C. han tomado el gusto de molestarse entre ellos varias veces al día.

-Lelouch-sama, si usted necesita algo entonces solamente contácteme a mí y yo regresaré a Tokyo junto con Anya para ayudarlo. Todavía tenemos los Knightmares que Lloyd reparó para nosotros – dijo Jeremiah después de ignorar la discusión de Lelouch y C.C.

-Sí, yo voy a llamarte tarde o temprano para que me ayudes en esta. De hecho, yo voy a necesitar toda la ayuda posible para derrotar esta amenaza final del imperio de mi padre – Lelouch después de eso se despidió de Jeremiah y dejó la casa con C.C.

-Dime bruja, ¿podré tener tu ayuda en esta también? – preguntó Lelouch después de regresar al carruaje.

-Claro demonio, después de todo, yo te hice una promesa hace cinco años – replicó C.C. y después de tomar su muñeco de Cheese-kun, ella se sentó al lado de Lelouch. Ambos empezaron su viaje de vuelta a Tokyo.


	2. Acto 2

Acto 2

El día en que el demonio reapareció

Lelouch y C.C. por fin regresaron a Tokyo para asistir a la ceremonia que la emperatriz Nunnally iba a celebrar para honrar a todas las personas que muerieron cuando Suzaku usó el F.L.E.I.J.A. en la segunda batalla de Tokyo. Tristemente para ellos, la persona que estaba a cargo en dejar a las personas atender las ceremonias no los dejaba pasar.

-Usted se ve casi igual a "él" – decía el guardia.

-¿Y puedo preguntar quién es "él"? – preguntó Lelouch mas él sabía muy bien la respuesta.

El guardia se asustó y después bajó la voz.

-Usted se parece al emperador demonio, Lelouch vi Britannia – replicó el guardia -. Lo siento mucho señor pero no puedo dejarlo pasar, va a asustar a las personas.

-Ya veo – dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa y después pasó su mano por sus ojos -. Te agradecería mucho que nos dejes pasar.

El efecto fue inmediato, los ojos del guardia se volvieron rojos y cayó bajo el Geass de Lelouch.

-Sí, tome estos pases. Que disfruten el discurso de la emperatriz Nunnally – dijo el guardia y le dio a Lelouch dos tiquetes para entrar al evento.

-Yo te dije que íbamos a tener problemas – le recordó C.C. en un tono de voz bajo cuando estaban caminando. Al menos Lelouch tenía el cabello largo y como todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto entonces no sospecharían de él pero C.C. se sabía que estaba viva y como muchas personas pensaban que ella era la amiga con derecho del emperador Lelouch entonces iban a querer meterla presa, por esa razón, ella estaba usando un sombrero para ocultar su cabello verde.

-No te preocupes C.C., sólo déjame manejar esto y en poco tiempo vamos a encontrarnos con Suzaku y Nunnally – replicó Lelouch. Él estaba feliz porque iba a ver de nuevo a su amada hermana pequeña.

-¿Estás lista, Nunnally? – preguntó Suzaku cuando entró al cuarto de la emperatriz.

-Sí pero aún sigo nerviosa Suzaku-san – respondió Nunnally con su usual sonrisa pero ésta desapareció -. Los japoneses siguen molestos por lo que pasó en Tokyo hace cinco años; ellos aún creen que después del incidente del F.L.E.I.J.A. y lo que hizo Euphy-neesama por onii-sama, Britannia no puede ser confiada.

-Sólo sé tú misma Nunnally; tú estás haciendo grandes cosas y eso está haciendo que te ganes el corazón de los japoneses. Espera y verás que los japoneses te amarán por ser una de las emperatrices más benevolentes del mundo – dijo Suzaku en un tono empático. Él se puso la máscara de Zero y después empezó a mover la silla de ruedas de Nunnally -. Vamos emperatriz Nunnally.

Nunnally asintió y después fueron al escenario para saludar a todos los japoneses que estaban allí. Para la introducción, el primer ministro de Japón, Kaname Oghi, empezó el discurso.

-Hoy celebramos el día en que perdimos a muchos japoneses y britannians en lo que es conocido como la segunda pelea de Tokyo. No vinimos aquí para insultar al responsable del lanzamiento de esa terrible arma conocida como F.L.E.I.J.A., no, nosotros vinimos aquí para honrar a todas las personas que murieron ese día y las personas que estuvieron para siempre lastimadas de por vida por eso. Gracias al soporte de la emperatriz Nunnally, Tokyo ahora es uno de los lugares más hermosos del mundo. Yo pido un minuto de silencio para recordar todas las personas que murieron ese día.

Justo como Oghi dijo, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio. Lelouch mientras tanto, estaba buscando fallas del lugar para trazar la vía de escape del enemigo; al menos Suzaku estaba allí y él vio afuera el ejército de Schneizel bajo las órdenes de Suzaku para proteger a su amada hermanita pero nada era perfecto y él estaba seguro que Ewald había encontrado una falla, la pregunta era dónde estaba la falla.

Los Knightmares enemigos no podían entrar al lugar ya que afuera estaba protegido por los Knightmares de Schneizel así que ese plan salió de la cabeza de Lelouch; de repente el recordó el evento que pasó cuando él trató de exiliar a los japoneses a China y él pensó que Ewald trataría de hacer eso.

Cuando Oghi empezó a hablar de nuevo Lelouch vio a alguna personas en la multitud sacar algo y después de eso como él penso, humo llenó el lugar. Cuando el humo se dispersó, Lelouch vio que Nunnally desapareció; los únicos que estaban en el escenario eran Suzaku y Oghi. De repente, en el medio de la confusión, la gran pantalla que estaba encima del escenario se prendió y el rostro de Ewald apareció; Lelouch frunció el entre cejo cuando lo vio pero para su sorpresa, todo el mundo a excepción de Oghi, C.C. y Suzaku gritaron de terror.

-No puede ser, es él – gritaron muchos mientras apuntaban a la pantalla.

-Pero se supone que está muerto – dijeron otras personas.

Lelouch vio que los ojos de Oghi estaban llenos de sorpresa y si pudiera ver el rostro de Suzaku vería lo mismo.

-Al mundo entero, yo soy Lelouch vi Britannia. He regresado desde las profundidades del infierno para poder… - dijo Ewald con una voz cruel.

Lelouch en ese momento vio que en el ojo derecho de Ewald estaba la marca del Geass, en ese mismo momento éste se dio cuenta cuál era la habilidad de su nuevo oponente: la ilusión total.

-Eso significa que…

-Sí, hay otro usuario que tiene el Código y éste ha hecho un Contrato con Ewald.

Lelouch cerró el puño, nunca se imaginó que llegaría a tales extremos. Ewald no solamente quería hacerle daño a Nunally, también quería arruinar todo lo que logró él y Suzaku con el Zero Requiem.

Lelouch vio a un chico dejando el lugar y junto con C.C. lo siguieron; le importaba un bledo el discurso de Ewald porque indirectamente estaba ayudando Lelouch en su imagen como el Emperador Demonio que fue. Eres un idiota en verdad, pensó Lelouch.

-Y con mis poderes lo primero que voy a hacer es romper todas las alianzas que mi hermana ha hecho; que se prepare la U.F.N. porque Britannia va a la guera – terminó Ewald..

Lelouch a pesar de tener el Código aún tenía el mismo problema como cuando era un estudiante: Se cansaba muy rápido. De repente, él vio a Zero correr; éste fue tan rápido que alcanzó al muchacho que ellos dos estaban persiguiendo.

-Suzaku – dijo Lelouch en voz baja sorprendido de verlo allí. Suzaku no respondió y en vez apuntó con su dedo al muchacho que estaba agarrando con su mano; Lelouch lo reconoció como el muchacho de cabello largo y ojos negros inmediatamente gracias a una foto que Jeremiah le enseñó.

-¡No puede ser que estés con vida! – exclamó el muchacho aturdido al ver a Lelouch y C.C.

Lelouch pasó su mano por sus ojos y enseñó su Geass.

-Te ordeno que me expliques el plan de Ewald.

-El plan de Ewald-sama es raptar a la Emperatriz Nunnally para tomar control inmediato de Britannia al forzar a Zero y los demás rendirse al menos que quieran que ella muera. Él no quiere enseñar su rostro gracias a un poder raro que le dio una niña de cabello rojo. Ewald-sama ordenó a Kensei-san mantener a Nunnally como rehén en la vieja estación de trenes que está debajo de aquí para llevarla a nuestro centro de operaciones.

-¿Y dónde está esa base secreta? – demandó Lelouch.

-No lo sé, nadie nos dijo. Solamente nos dijeron que esperáramos en la vieja estación de trenes.

-¿Has escuchado de eso, Zero? – preguntó Lelouch a Suzaku.

-Solamente rumores – replicó éste.

Leloch miró un pedazo de papel que estaba en los bolsillos del muchacho. Lo tomó para ver que era un mapa con la posición de los soldados de Ewald.

-Zero, toma esto para mantener contacto – Lelouch le tiró un comunicador a Suzaku -. Te voy a ayudar en ésta.

-¿Y cómo te llamaré?

-Llámame R.R.

-Oh, lo pensaste rápido; ¿cuánto demoraste para pensar en eso, R.R.? – preguntó C.C. con burla en su voz.

-Desde que escuché acerca de los planes de Ewald – replicó Lelouch, posteriormente miró a Suzaku -. Ve Zero, rescata a la Emperatriz Nunnally. Yo te seguiré después.

Suzaku asintió y se fue. Mientras estaba corriendo pensó que aún hasta el final Lelouch nunca le fue sincero aunque en cierta forma se imaginó que su mejor amigo no moriría después de clavarle su espada hace cinco años. Aunque al menos logró cumplir algo: crear un mundo perfecto con el Zero Requiem. Ahora un loco quería arruinar eso, después de tanto sacrificio que se tomó para lograrlo.

-Te estás acercando a un escuadrón con dos Knightmares – dijo Lelouch a través del comunicador.

De inmediato Suzaku vio los dos Knightmares como le dijo Lelouch, estos al verlo empezaron a dispararle pero Zero logró esquivar las balas y giró para patear los hombres y posteriormente saltó sobre los Knightmares, abrió las cabinas de los pilotos para golpearlos y dejarlos inconscientes.

-¿Qué me está esperando ahora R.R.? – preguntó Suzaku.

-De acuerdo al mapa el siguiente obstáculo son unos tipos – Lelouch suspiró -. Normalmente diría que tomaras las ventiladores para evadirlos pero conociéndote sé muy bien que no harás eso.

-No has cambiado en nada R.R.

-Y tú tampoco Zero, sigues siendo igual de idiota como siempre.

Suzaku continuó y cuando vio a sus enemigos los derrotó de inmediato.

-Esperaba que esto fuera un poco más duro pero está siendo bien fácil – comentó Lelouch de repente -. Después de estos vas a encontrar a Nunnally y el último bloque de resistencia. Derrótalos y tendremos a Nunnally de vuelta.

En poco tiempo Suzaku llegó al lugar en donde el tren iba a recoger a los rebeldes. En el fondo del lugar vio a una docena de terroristas con cuatro Knightmares y en el medio de ellos estaba Nunnally siendo apuntada con pistolas por un par de rebeldes.

-No te muevas Zero al menos que quieras ver a tu querida emperatriz morir – dijo uno de los soldados que parecía ser el líder de ellos.

-Ya vengo Zero, cuando escuches el sonido de las alarmas ve donde Nunnally tan rápido como puedas y ciérrale los ojos – ordenó Lelouch.

-¿Por qué hacen esto? – demandó Zero.

-Por qué, dice él - se mofó el hombre -. Pues verás señor Zero, estamos haciendo esto porque no nos gusta esta nueva… Britannia – mencionó lo último con asco -. Creemos que con el reinado de Ewald-sama Britannia va a regresar a su antigua gloria como el Emperador Chales la gobernaba.

-¿Y el reinado del Emperador Lelouch?

-El imperio de Lelouch tenía fallas; a pesar de ser un tirano no compensó a los nobles, en vez quitó la nobleza y el sistema de los Números. Si solamente hubiera seguido con la misma forma de gobernar como su padre entonces lo hubiéramos seguid ode buen grado. Nunnally, en ciertas formas, está corriendo el imperio de la misma forma que su hermano y no podemos aceptar eso. Nosotros…

El hombre no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el sonido de las alarmas se escuchó confundiendo a todos. Suzaku aprovechó esto para correr y acercarse a Nunnally para cerrarle los ojos. Lelouch y C.C. se aparecieron, cuando los terroristas los vieron ellos gritaron de terror y empezaron a dispararle a Lelouch. Éste se cayó al piso y aparentó estar muerto mientras los rebeldes lanzaban gritos de euforia pero posteriormente éste se levantó con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Déjenme regresarles el favor; Lelouch vi Britannia les ordena a todos ustedes que mueran – Lelouch usó su Geass para controlarlos y el efecto fue inmediato, los terroristas apuntaron sus pistolas sobre sus cabezas o hacia sus aliados.

-Yes, your Highness – exclamaron para posteriormente disparar.

Cuando Nunnally vio todo de nuevo ella estaba aturdida, no por los terroristas que estaba tirados en el piso, sino porque estaba viendo a su hermano con vida.

-Todavía no han aprendido que aquellos que disparan son aquellos que están preparados para morir – dijo Lelouch.


	3. Acto 3

Acto 3

El tercer Código.

-¿Qué dijiste? – bramó Ewald furioso -. ¿Que Lelouch estaba allí?

-Sí, Su Alteza – respondió Kensei muerto de miedo al ver la ira de su amo.

-Pero cómo, ¿cómo diablos ese maldito está con vida? – dijo Ewald aunque ahora estaba hablando para sí mismo -. Yo mismo vi cuando Zero, digo, el Zero falso lo asesinó. Es imposible que Lelouch haya sobrevivido el impacto de la espada.

-Es obvio, ¿o no? – dijo de repente T.T. aburrida al ver el espectáculo que hizo Ewald -. Lelouch es como yo y C.C.

-¿A qué te refieres mujer?

T.T. lo miró con un rostro de lástima, le parecía increíble que él hiciera una pregunta tan estúpida.

-Lelouch vi Britannia, o mejor dicho, R.R., es inmortal. Lo más seguro es que consiguió el Código que su padre le robó a V.V. – respondió ésta como si dos más dos es cuatro.

Ewald golpeó la pared furioso, en su plan maestro Lelouch no estaba… Un rato después éste comenzó a reírse hasta lanzar unas risotadas de maniático.

-Está bien, si eso es lo que quieres aniki, por mí está bien. Yo, Ewald de Britannia, acepto tu desafío. Lograré lo que el hermano Schneizel no logró.

En esos momentos Nunnally aún no salía de su asombro.

-Nii-sama – dijo ella en voz baja mientras Lelouch revisaba los cuerpos de los soldados. Lelouch le dijo a Nunnally con su mano que no lo mencionara; por el momento solamente los que debían saber que estaba con vida eran Suzaku, su hermana menor, Jeremiah, Anya y Sayoko. En uno de los cuerpos Lelouch encontró un papel en donde estaban claras instrucciones sobre qué hacer con Nunnally después que el tren llegara.

-Zero, llévate a la Emperatriz a la Embajada de Britannia – dijo Lelouch -. Espérenme allí.

-Está bien R.R.

Lelouch con una mirada le dijo a Nunnally que la esperara, algo que logró tranquilizar a la muchacha de inmediato. Después de esto Lelouch y C.C. se escondieron esperando a que un soldado de Britannia o japonés se apareciese para poder conseguir un pase a la embajada de Britannia. Como se lo esperaba, un Knightmare se apareció de la nada. Lelouch sonrió, ya esta era la tercera vez que algo así pasaba después que daba una orden como la anterior.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó la voz de un hombre -. ¿Qué son todos esos cadáveres?; ¿dónde está la Emperatriz Nunnally?

-Soy un estudiante que se perdió en estos túneles aunque con se preocupe, ya Zero rescató a la Emperatriz. ¿Podría bajar por favor?; hay algo que le quiero enseñar.

-Está bien pero pon tus manos en alto.

Lelouch hizo como se le ordenó aunque cuando el hombre se acercó a él el príncipe pasó su mano derecha sobre sus ojos.

-Dame tu llave y el código de autorización – dijo Lelouch.

-Sí, tenga. Mi código es IPF-351236.

-Muchas gracias.

-Esto de nuevo. Sigues siendo igual de aburrido como siempre Lelouch – comentó C.C.

-Es la única forma para entrar a la embajada – dijo Lelouch como explicación.

Lelouch y C.C. se montaron en el Knightmare y se fueron para ir a la embajada de Britannia. Había muchas cosas que Lelouch le quería decirle a Nunnally, tanto que quería explicarle…

Como media hora después fue que los dos llegaron a la embajada; un edificio que estaba en el centro del Asentamiento de Tokio. Mientras pasaban por la ciudad Lelouch y C.C. no se dijeron nada, solamente estaban observando la ciudad para ver cómo cambió con el paso de los años. Ciertamente Oghi junto con el nuevo gobierno japonés han hecho grandes cambios en la ciudad como arreglar por completo el desastre del F.L.E.I.J.A. y arreglar los guetos que destruyó Britannia cuando aún era gobernada por el emperador Charles. Después de todo, su sacrificio fue algo que valió la pena, pensó éste positivo.

La nueva embajada de Britannia estaba cerca del Instituto Ashford, el colegio que Lelouch y Nunnally fueron cuando eran unos adolescentes y el lugar en donde vivían gracias a la amabilidad de los Ashford. Ya el príncipe sabía que Jeremiah usó su Geass Canceller para que todos los estudiantes de la academia recuperaran sus recuerdos; entre ellos los más importantes fueron Milly y Rivalz; Lelouch le pidió eso a Jeremiah para que así Nunnally no se sintiera un poco sola a pesar de tener a Suzaku a su lado casi siempre. La academia de por sí no cambió mucho aunque no pudo ver qué pasó con su residencia.

Al llegar a la embajada; que era un edificio ancho y alto de color blanco con un gran jardín en donde varias flores estaban plantadas, varios hombres detuvieron a Lelouch en la entrada hasta cuando confirmaron el código que les dio éste.

Como lo habían planeado cuando los dos llegaron a la entrada de los Knightmares fue Sayoko la que los recibió. Ésta los saludó como si fueran desconocidos para posteriormente llevarlos a la habitación de la emperatriz. Entraron para caminar en un pasillo, al final tomaron a la derecha para subir por unas escaleras parecidas a las de la habitación de ellos en la Academia Ashford, al estar en el siguiente piso los tres tomaron a la izquierda y Sayoko tocó la puerta de la habitación. La voz de Nunnally dijo que podían pasar. Al abrir la puerta vieron a Nunnally esperando impacientemente y a Suzaku detrás de ella. La habitación de Nunnally era relativamente sencilla: solamente tenía una cama normal, varias fotos en la pared, un escritorio y libros. Al entrar Sayoko los dejó solos.

-Nii-sama – dijo Nunnally de inmediato con lágrimas en sus ojos -. Me alegro mucho de verte.

-Yo también estoy alegre de verte de nuevo Nunnally – Lelouch abrazó a Nunally con un gran cariño; tantos años sin estar con ella de nuevo, ahora que lo pensaba, la última vez que estuvo tan cerca de Nunnally siendo hermanos fue antes de la Primera Rebelión Negra, antes del terrible incidente que pasó con Euphy.

-Lelouch – dijo una voz mitad alegre, mitad furiosa, al voltearse vieron a Suzaku que se quitó la máscara y tenía un rostro que demostraba lo mismo de su voz -. ¿Cómo diablos… estás aquí?; tú deberías estar muerto. Yo mismo vi cuando te enterraron.

-Lamento mucho por no ser completamente sincero contigo Suzaku – dijo Lelouch de inmediato -. Lo lamento mucho.

-¿Ahora te volviste cariñoso con los demás? – comentó C.C. mientras agarraba un muñeco de Cheese-kun que tenía Nunnally en su cama -. Pensaba que no te importaba mentirle a las personas.

-Tengo que ser sinceros con ellos, es la única forma para que entiendan todo – Lelouch tomó aliento para recordar todo lo que pasó -. Suzaku, debes de acordarte cuando tú, C.C. y yo nos encontramos en el Mundo de C para arruinar el plan de mis padres – Suzaku asintió mientras que Nunnally se veía confundida -. Mi padre en esos momentos tenía el Código que le robó a V.V. Al parecer, por lo que me dijo C.C., el Código nunca podrá desaparecer, siempre alguien lo tendrá. Cuando asesiné a mi padre el Código pasó a mi control, otorgándome la maldición de ser inmortal – Lelouch sonrió levemente -. En pocas palabras, estoy en el mismo bote que C.C., los dos nunca moriremos ni envejeceremos.

-¿Por qué nunca pensaste en decírmelo? – gruñó Suzaku aún molesto -. Tú puedes estar por allí libre mientras que yo…

-Suzaku, nunca pensé que te quejaras – dijo C.C. con tranquilidad -. Te has amargado durante estos años.

-Suzaku-san, por favor tranquilízate – le pidió Nunnally y le agarró la mano -. Estoy segura que Nii-sama tuvo sus razones.

-Sí, Nunnally está en lo correcto. No dije nada porque temía que pensaras que no iba a cumplir nuestra parte del trato al saber que no iba a morir nunca. Pero Suzaku, en cierta forma yo también estoy muerto. El día en que Zero atravesó al emperador demonio, ese mismo día, Lelouch vi Britannia murió. Tengo que estar oculto, sin que nadie se dé cuenta que sigo con vida para poder seguir honrando mi parte del Zero Requiem. Además, C.C. ha estado molesta conmigo porque al estar ocultos ya no puede pedir pizza.

-C.C.-san, me alegra ver que hayas cuidado a Nii-sama – dijo Nunnally de repente. Lelouch se preguntó cómo era la relación de ellas dos aunque en esos momentos no importaba.

-Y dime Lelouch, si de verdad honras nuestro pacto, ¿por qué regresaste a una ciudad, especialmente a Tokio?, la ciudad en donde las personas más te conocen.

-Regresé porque hay un asunto del que debo de hablar con ustedes dos. Escuchen atentamente lo que les voy a decir porque es importante – Lelouch miró seriamente a su hermana -. Nunnally, supongo que te acordarás de todos nuestros hermanos.

-Sí, están Euphie nee-san, Cornelia nee-sama, Schneizel nii-sama…

-Hay otro, uno que es menor que yo.

-¿Había uno? – preguntaron Suzaku y Nunnally sorprendidos.

-Sí, uno. Su nombre es Ewald de Britannia y de todos mis hermanos ha sido el único que logró evitar mi furia cuando tomé el control del trono de Britannia. Cómo no sé, pero lo busqué incansablemente y nunca logré dar con su paradero, al no tener resultados positivos me dije a mí mismo que había muerto o que se mató al ver que nuestro padre falleció. Pero, como me lo esperaba, me equivoqué; él está vivo y planeando recuperar el trono para posteriormente convertir a Britannia en la basura que era antes cuando nuestro padre estaba vivo. Esa imagen que vieron de mí hablando, en verdad era Ewald…

-¿Usó computadoras o algo así por el estilo? – preguntó Suzaku.

Lelouch miró a C.C. de inmediato.

-En este mundo no hay solamente dos Códigos, también hay otro que al parecer V.V. ignoraba por completo. Una muchacha llamada T.T. tiene también el Código e hizo un contrato con Ewald – explicó ella aburrida.

-Eso significa… - Suzaku se asustó al escuchar eso.

-Sí, nos estamos enfrentando a un usuario que tiene el poder del Geass, y lo peor de todo es que su poder es la ilusión. Eso fue lo que utilizó para engañarlos, por eso es que necesitan la ayuda mía y la de C.C. para derrotarlo. Lo único que C.C. y yo sabemos es que Ewald y T.T. están en Japón.

-Si es así entonces está bien, pero debes jurarme que desaparecerás cuando todo esto termine – dijo Suzaku y Lelouch asintió.

-Pero Nii-sama, yo quiero compartir tiempo contigo, como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Nunnally -. No importa si yo envejezca y tú sigues siendo joven, con tal de estar contigo soy feliz.

-Nunnally, créeme, yo quisiera estar contigo y con todos los demás pero no puedo, elegí un camino en donde no podré estar con ustedes de nuevo. Y no me arrepiento de nada porque conseguí que vivieras en un mundo perfecto de paz. No pude cumplir mis promesas como ver con todos los miembros del Consejo Estudiantil los fuegos artificiales pero con la única promesa que logré cumplir es suficiente para mí.

Nunnally se veía triste al escuchar eso.

-Pero Lelouch, podemos quedarnos aquí escondidos con tal que tu hermana y Zero logren mantener a las personas alejadas como yo hice antes cuando vivíamos en la Academia Ashford – apuntó C.C.

-Es raro que menciones algo para ayudar a alguien más, bruja – dijo Lelouch.

-Hay que hacer algo para que no te pongas a llorar después.

Lelouch estaba decidido, entonces ese era el plan. Desde aquel día, la embajada de Britannia en Japón era la nueva base de Lelouch para poder ayudar a Suzaku y Nunnally para encontrar a Ewald y eliminarlo antes que pudiera efectuar su plan.


	4. Acto 4

Acto 4

El ataque a Shinryuku

Había pasado dos semanas desde que Lelouch y C.C. regresaron a Tokyo y se quedaron viviendo en la Embajada de Britannia en Japón. Durante este tiempo Lelouch consiguió encontrar un poco de información importante acerca de lo que le pasó a sus amigos durante esos seis años que estuvo ausente de Tokyo. La Presidenta Milly Ashford dejó su trabajo como periodista y heredó la Academia convirtiéndose en la dueña y presidenta de la escuela. Rivalz a pesar de seguir intentando no conseguía que Milly se enamorara de él, para poder encontrar algo en qué pensar hizo, con la ayuda de Nunnally que le dio dinero, abrió una pizzería. Ya C.C. había empezado a pedir pizzas de esta, aunque Nunnally no le importaba eso. De Nina ella se volvió una filantrópica, ayudando a todas las personas posibles. A pesar que gracias a ella los planes de Schneizel fracasaron aún se sentía mal por el incidente que pasó en la Segunda Rebelión Negra, aunque aún le tenía un poco de miedo a los japoneses. De Kallen nadie sabía nada, después de graduarse de la Academia Ashford ella desapareció junto con el Guren, ni siquiera sabían si estaba viva o muerta. Ni sabían sus razones.

-¿Schneizel se ha comportado normal desde que Jeremiah le quitó el Geass que le puse? – preguntó Lelouch un día en que él estaba solo con Suzaku en la habitación que Nunnally le dio a C.C. y a su hermano.

-Sí, por el momento no ha actuado raro. Me parece que está satisfecho por la forma como Nunnally administra Brittania.

-¿Y qué hay de Cornelia?; ¿no se la pasa hablando mal de mí?

-No, ella me dijo en secreto que entendió tu plan y te lo agradece aunque nunca te perdonará por haber matado a Clovis y Euphy. Lelouch – Suzaku miró a su mejor amigo seriamente -. Dime la verdad, ¿tú no quisiste matar a Euphy?

-Ya te lo dije cuando nos reunimos antes de la Segunda Rebelión Negra.

-Estás mintiendo, Nunnally me contó todo lo que vivieron los tres juntos durante estos años. Me es inconcebible que hayas querido matar a tu segunda hermana favorita porque querías.

Lelouch recordó en ese momento ese día con gran dolor; había ido a la Zona Administrativa de Japón con la intención de apoyar a Euphemia en lo que quería, si no fuera por haber jugado con ella diciendo las palabras que aún le carcomían la mente hasta el sol de ese día, Euphemia todavía estaría viva.

-No solamente eso, también al hacer que todo el odio de los japoneses fuera hacia el Emperador Demonio…

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Nunnally con C.C. llevándola.

-¿Dónde estaban? – preguntó Lelouch arqueando una ceja.

-C.C.-san me acompañó a un centro comercial para comprar ropa – respondió Nunnally alegre.

Lelouch miró duramente a C.C., ninguno de los dos podía dejarse ver tan fácilmente. C.C. estaba haciendo eso, yendo a un lugar concurrido de personas. No importaba si estuviera con Nunnally, la iban a descubrir con facilidad si la observaban detenidamente.

Los cuatro se quedaron hablando tranquilamente aunque Suzaku le echaba unas ojeadas a Lelouch de vez en cuando, era como si quisiera estar de nuevo a solas con su amigo para hacerle de nuevo la misma pregunta que le hizo con anterioridad. Lelouch, por su parte, no quería decirlo, no quería admitirle a nadie además de C.C. del error que hizo con su hermana.

Justo cuando estaba pensando eso se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta, al preguntar quién era Sayoko dijo que prendieran la televisión. En esos momentos una reportera estaba anunciando que un grupo de terroristas asaltaron el pueblo de Shinryuku y que tenían como prisioneros a los habitantes del pueblo. Quiénes eran no sabían pero suponían que debía de ser un grupo de individuos que aún le eran fieles a Lelouch vi Britannia.

-Por fin estás actuando Ewald – murmuró Lelouch con una sonrisa en su rostro -. Suzaku, ¿está listo el Lancelot?

-Sí.

Durante estos años Lloyd y Cecile rediseñaron el Lancelot con la esperanza de que un nuevo usuario pudiera utilizarlo; al darse cuenta que el nuevo Zero podía usarlo decidieron cambiar el color del Knightmare a negro por honor a los Caballeros Negros. Pero en función era casi igual al Lancelot original aunque ahora con mejores armas para atacar y defender.

-C.C., quédate aquí cuidando a Nunnally – le dijo Lelouch a su cómplice -. Asegúrate que nada malo le pase.

-Cuando vean a Lloyd díganle que cree otro Knightmare como el que hizo antes – recordó C.C.

-Está bien.

Los dos se fueron de la habitación dejando a las dos muchachas. De inmediato bajaron las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta baja y después, al estar en la planta baja, tomaron un doble a la izquierda. Se acercaron a la pared y Suzaku hizo aparecer una consola de la pared, escribió un código y la pared se movió dejándolos entrar a un elevador. Bajaron hasta llegar a un sótano en donde solamente había una habitación grande y dentro de ella el Lancelot Negro.

-¿Nunca has pensado volverlo de color blanco? – preguntó Lelouch con interés.

-No puedo, las personas pensarán que soy yo el que lo estoy utilizando – replicó Suzaku.

Los dos se subieron al Knightmare personalizado para dos ocupantes ahora. Suzaku introdujo su llave en el Lancelot para que se prendiera, todo se iluminó de inmediato en la cabina.

-Lancelot Conquistador, encendido – dijo Suzaku y tomó control del Knightmare Frame. Cuando en la pantalla apareció que estaba completamente encendido el Lancelot Suzaku manejó su Knightmare para sacarlo por el túnel que estaba en frente de ellos. Siguieron por el túnel hasta salir por una cloaca. Cuando salieron Suzaku activó las alas del Lancelot para ir lo más rápido posible al pueblo de Shinryuku.

-¿A qué velocidad va esto? – preguntó Lelouch sorprendido.

-Si te digo te quedarás sorprendido, mejor que ni lo sepas.

Si Lelouch no se equivocaba juraba que el Lancelot iba a más de quinientos kilómetros por hora porque en menos de dos minutos salieron de Tokyo y ya estaban en las afueras de la ciudad. Con razón Suzaku me arruinaba todos los planes, pensó Lelouch. Siempre odió el Lancelot, o la Armadura Blanca como la llamaba al inicio aunque con varias investigaciones se dio cuenta cómo destruirla. Tristemente, cuando estuvo a punto de derrotarlo Tohdho abrió la cabina del Lancelot revelando que su piloto era Suzaku Kururugi. Lelouch se quedó impactado y canceló la operación porque tenía pensado que Suzaku se quedara cuidando a Nunnally después de abandonar la academia para derrocar a su padre. Por buen tiempo Lelouch hizo todo lo posible para derrotar el Lancelot pero nunca funcionó; al menos logró que su piloto se uniera a su causa después de lo que pasó en el Mundo de C.

Como diez minutos después fue que llegaron a su destino, el pueblo de Shinryuku. Suzaku aterrizó el Lancelot en las afueras del pueblo y empezó a acercarse.

Cuando se acercó vio a varios Knightmares en la entrada del pueblo vigilándola.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer R.R.? – preguntó Suzaku.

-Observar. No podemos dejar que ellos se den cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Pero si puedo atacarlos con el Lancelot…

-Idiota. ¿No te das cuenta que ellos esperan una intervención?; si ellos ven que alguien vino a rescatar a los rehenes entonces los matarán.

Suzaku cerró el puño de su mano y lo apretó con fuerza. Personalmente a Lelouch no le importaba mucho que los mataran con tal de conseguir información sobre para quién trabajaban esos terroristas pero por Suzaku no iba a hacer algo así.

Lelouch observó detenidamente la situación: veía a varios hombres armados con armas y con los rostros tapados con cascos patrullando la aldea. Estaba seguro que en las casas hechas como en los antiguos pueblos japoneses estaban los aldeanos siendo vigilados atentamente por los terroristas. No solamente eso, también había varios Knightmares que se aparecían de la nada y después desaparecían.

Justo cuando Lelouch iba a decir qué iban a hacer en el radar del Lancelot aparecieron varias figuras acercarse. Suzaku escondió el Lancelot y activó un nuevo sistema que le incluyó Lloyd al nuevo diseño: ocultar la presencia del Knightmare en los radares enemigos.

Desde donde estaban vieron varios tanques, Knightmare y soldados acercarse siendo liderados por un Knightmare negro con una especie de cabello negro en su cabeza.

-Así que ese es Mugetsu, el nuevo Knightmare de Tohdoh – comentó Lelouch. Si él mal no recordaba Ohgi le dio el puesto como General Supremo de las Fuerzas Japonesas siendo Nagisa, su esposa, su mano derecha.

-Deseamos hablar con el líder de ustedes para llegar a una decisión sin tener que derramar sangre – dijo Tohdoh a través del Knightmare.

-Ahora Suzaku, vamos a infiltrarnos – dijo Lelouch en voz baja.

-Pero si van a hablar. Si ven a Zero allí entonces…

-Sigues siendo igual de inocente que siempre. ¿Acaso esperas que ellos jueguen limpio?

Suzaku asintió aunque de mala gana, no le gustaba mucho usar ese método. Mientras se movían vieron en el radar a varios Knightmare Sutherlands acercarse a Tohdoh.

Al entrar en la aldea Suzaku empezó a buscar frenéticamente los aldeanos para poder salvarlos. No demoró mucho para se empezara a escucharse el sonido de las balas en la entrada de la aldea, como se lo esperaba Lelouch, los rebeldes atacaron a Tohdoh y a los japoneses a traición.

-Mientras estén afuera los terroristas van a dejar bien desprotegida la aldea – comentó Lelouch satisfecho.

Un Knightmare empezó a acercarse; Suzaku al ver que en su mano tenía un aldeano no pensó ni dos veces y atacó el Knightmare sin remordimiento alguno, al destruirle su cabeza agarró a una niña aldeana que estaba usando un kimono con una mano del Lancelot.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Suzaku, la niña asintió de inmediato -. ¿Dónde están los demás aldeanos? – ella señaló un edificio de dos pisos que estaba en la esquina de la aldea. En efecto, una gran cantidad de soldados estaban allí señalando el Lancelot Conquistador. Suzaku le aseguró a la niña que iba a rescatar a los aldeanos para después dejarla en el piso y salir disparado hacia los Knightmares. Mientras iba desenfundó dos pistolas y atacó a todos los Knightmares que se pusieron en su camino, destruyéndolos instantáneamente. Con los soldados activó un escudo que bloqueaba todas las balas que ellos utilizaban y se las regresaba; en poco tiempo la victoria fue de los dos.

Suzaku abrió el techo del edificio dejando a ver a una gran cantidad de personas tiradas en el piso con varios terroristas apuntando el Lancelot. Le dispararon pero fue por el gusto, Suzaku los golpeó a todos con la mano izquierda del Knightmare dejándolos noqueados.

-Suzaku, ¡alguien está escapando! – exclamó Lelouch.

Al ver en el radar vieron un trío de vehículos huir de la aldea. Suzaku con una velocidad increíble se dirigió hacia ellos y les bloqueó el paso. Los dos Knightmares que escoltaban una camioneta le dispararon al Lancelot, éste les destruyó las armas y logró sacarlos de sus Knightmares. Posteriormente, como hizo con la casa, le quitó la parte superior al camión dejando ver a dos hombres en el vehículo muertos de miedo. Por una orden de Lelouch Suzaku los agarró para que Lelouch los interrogara.

Lelouch salió del Lancelot y se bajó para interrogarlos; estos al ver a Lelouch se murieron de miedo.

-No puede ser, Ewald-sama estaba en lo cierto – dijo uno de los hombres.

-Entonces supongo que Ewald les dijo acerca de mi Geass – dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa -. Vamos a hacer esto a las buenas o a las malas, de todas maneras, me van a decir todo lo que saben. ¿Por qué Ewald los envió aquí?, ¿cuál era su objetivo?

-Díselo Tomah, al menos que quieras ser su esclavo para siempre – le sugirió su compañero.

-Está bien, no quiero que me laves el cerebro. Nosotros hicimos esto porque… - nunca se supo lo que iba a decir porque una explosión hizo que los dos explotaran para la sorpresa y asombro de Suzaku y Lelouch.

-¿Esperabas que fuera tan idiota para que interrogaras a mi hombre Lelouch? – dijo una voz proveniente del vehículo. Lelouch se dirigió a éste y vio en una pantalla a…

-Ewald.


	5. Acto 5

Nota: He estado bien ocupado y para terminar de rematar no tuve Internet por varios días. Disculpas por la tardanza.

Acto 5

El secreto del Código

Suzaku abrió la cabina de piloto del Lancelot para ver a Lelouch. En ese momento éste tenía un rostro tranquilo; lo que hizo Ewald era algo abominable pero ciertamente el mismo Lelouch utilizó a personas y sin importarle varias veces los mataba para que su plan funcionase.

-Hace tiempo sin vernos Aniki – dijo Ewald con un tono de voz amigable, como si los dos fueran unos hermanos que se querían mucho y que hace tiempo no se veían -. O debo decir, R.R.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad Ewald? – preguntó Lelouch con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro.

-Sí, T.T. me lo dijo todo. Cómo nuestro padre le arrebató el Código a V.V. y después tú se lo quitaste. Para ser sincero Lelouch, nunca esperé que cayeras tan bajo.

La sonrisa de Lelouch se acentuó mucho más al decir eso.

-¿Y qué más sabes Ewald? – preguntó Lelouch con tranquilidad.

-No mucho. Solamente sé que eres inmortal, nunca vas a morir. Sin embargo, eso no es lo que me importa – su tono de voz cambió al final -. No entiendo algo, ¿tu "muerte" fue provocada o Zero… digo, Kururgi Suzaku, te mató porque se lo ordenaste?

-Es de esperarse de Ewald de Britannia; no es de extrañarse que fuiste bien temido por Schneizel por tu ingenio. Por eso fue que le pidió al antiguo emperador que te desheredara.

-Con razón no me cuentan en la Dinastía Real – murmuró Ewald, varias venas empezaron a pulsar en su rostro.

-Por eso es que no entiendo Ewald, ¿por qué quieres traer el antiguo reino del emperador de vuelta?; Charles zi Britannia nunca te quiso.

-CÁLLATE – bramó Ewald furioso. Su ira era increíble -. NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR ESO.

Lelouch se quedó callado, estaba regodeándose al ver a su hermano menor sufriendo un ataque de ira. Nunca iba a perdonarlo por querer arruinar el Zero Requiem. Iba a hacer que sufriera, torturarlo lo mayor posible y cuando no hubiera nada de él, cuando fuera una sombra de su antiguo ser, iría a matarlo.

-Charles zi Britannia solamente le importaba un ser: él mismo. Para él cualquier otra cosa era una minucia. Admito que tú le desagradabas, pensaba que eras un ser bien débil.

-Eres un ser desagradable R.R. No me extraña que todo el mundo te odie. No te entiendo en verdad. Tratas de arruinar el plan de nuestro padre convirtiéndote en Zero logrando asombrosas hazañas como la de Narita, no solamente eso, logras convertirte en el emperador. Pero, en vez de aprovechar el poder, huyes cuando Kururugi te mata. ¿Estás loco o qué?

Eso era lo que Lelouch necesitaba, ahora sí se rió con ganas. Ewald solamente frunció el ceño.

-Eres bien ingenuo Ewald – dijo Lelouch después de terminar de reírse una discusión inteligente pero eres aburrido. Nos vemos.

-¿Seguro que te quieres ir? – preguntó Ewald al lograr recuperar su calma -. Hay un secreto que te quiero decir. Tiene que ver con el siguiente ataque que voy a hacer.

-No es necesario, sé que vas a hacer algo en Narita.

Ewald no se molestó aunque se vio sorprendido. Lelouch lo supo de inmediato, solamente con mencionar ese lugar descubrió que su hermano menor iba a hacer algo.

-Espero que logres pasar el desafío que te voy a poner Aniki.

Lelouch se subió de nuevo al Lancelot para decirle a Suzaku que ahora eran requeridos en Narita. Éste no dijo nada, solamente asintió y empezó a mover el Lancelot para sacarlo del pueblo.

Durante todo el trayecto Suzaku y Lelouch se quedaron callados, sin decirse nada ninguno al otro. El primero pensaba que si Lelouch se estaba guardando secretos mientras que el segundo se preguntaba por qué Ewald estaba tan empeñado en destruir lo que Nunnally quería: un mundo de paz. Un mundo en donde la guerra no existiese, sino que todos pudieran ir a una mesa de diálogo y discutir para que no se tuviera que llegar a las intervenciones armadas. Ewald no era de ese tipo.

El imperio de Charles zi Britannia fue todo menos bueno. Era un ser que pensaba que los débiles no tenían cabida en el mundo y que solamente imperaba el fuerte. Y ni lo disimulaba que era lo que a Lelouch le desagradó más. Por la culpa de ese hombre tan detestable Nunnally quedó ciega por mucho tiempo y perdió la movilidad. No solamente eso, los expulsó a los dos de Britannia y sin importar qué excusa inventó cuando estuvieron en el Mundo de C, era claro que al emperador le desagrada Nunnally y Lelouch.

Entonces, ¿qué Ewald ganaba al tratar de traer un imperio como el de Charles zi Britannia? El mundo no iba a gustarle eso, ya todos aceptaron y de buen grado cómo Nunnally hizo para que el planeta se convirtiera un lugar de paz. Y si acaso había un pequeño grupo de personas que compartían las mismas ideas que Ewald. Aunque, ahora que Lelouch lo pensaba, fue solamente un pequeño grupo de personas que logró traer el fin del imperio de Charles. Ewald podía ser bien peligroso si lo dejaba conseguir más seguidores. Y con el poder de la ilusión era mucho más peligroso.

En poco tiempo ellos lograron llegar a Narita. Al ver la montaña Lelouch recordó como si fuera ayer cuando él y los Caballeros Negros hicieron una avalancha para poder interceptar al ejército de Cordelia y separarla de su sequito.

-Dime Lelouch, quiero saber algo – dijo de repente Suzaku. Éste pensó que iba a hablar acerca de Euphy -. ¿Por qué aún tienes el Geass?

-No entiendo – respondió Lelouch agradecido que no mencionara a Euphemia.

-Me refiero a que tienes ese Código, y a la vez el Geass. C.C. me dijo cuando eras emperador que ella también tuvo un Geass pero cuando consiguió el Código lo perdió. Lo mismo le pasó a tu padre.

-Veo que has hecho tus tareas Suzaku – Lelouch se quedó un rato callado, meditando lo que iba a responderle a su amigo. Él también tuvo esa duda, especialmente cuando estuvieron atrapados en el Mundo de C y le confió eso a C.C. que también estuvo sorprendida. En esos años que pasaron Lelouch logró conseguir la respuesta a esa incógnita.

-Todo depende del contrato que se haga – respondió Lelouch al final -. El Geass siempre se da por medio de un contrato, mientras el contrato siga vigente el Geass va a quedarse contigo. Para que el contrato siga vigente siempre las dos partes que lo hicieron deben de honrarlo, si uno de los dos no lo honra el Geass se pierde. Así fue como Charles y C.C. perdieron su Geass, los que se lo dieron fallecieron. Así fue también como yo perdí mi Geass temporalmente cuando el emperador me cambió mis recuerdos: perdí todo lo que sabía de C.C. y el contrato. Como en estos momentos C.C. y yo estamos con vida y seguimos honrando nuestro contrato por eso es que sigo teniendo el Geass.

-Ya veo. Con eso resuelvo mi duda. ¿Ya C.C. lo sabe?

-Sí aunque ahora dice que nuestro contrato nunca se va a terminar.

-¿Por qué?

-Lo siento Suzaku, no puedo decírtelo, eso es entre ella y yo.

-Otra pregunta, ¿tú supiste de inmediato de qué se trataba el contrato o lo descubriste después?

-Después, cuando entré por primera vez al Mundo de C y C.C. perdió sus recuerdos temporalmente. Los usuarios que tienen el Código deciden si quieren decirle a la persona que hicieron el contrato el contenido de éste. V.V. se lo dijo al emperador de inmediato, mientras que C.C. decidió quedarse reservada, hasta con Mao.

-¿Y tú?; puedo sentir en tu voz que has hecho un contrato con alguien.

Lelouch se quedó mirando hacia afuera sin responder la pregunta de Suzaku hasta cuando éste siguió insistiendo y lo hartó.

-Sí, con una muchacha. Quería lo mejor para ella pero al final no pudo con el poder del Geass y se volvió loca.

-¿Y la abandonaste?

-Sí, no tuve más remedio.

-Eso va a causar una gran cantidad de problemas.

En ese momento el teléfono de Lelouch sonó, al contestar vio que era C.C.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tu querida hermana se fue a Narita, Oughi la llamó diciendo que era algo importante que le quería enseñar – respondió Lelouch.

-Con tu voz noto que ese no era el verdadero Oughi.

-No, en verdad es Ewald. Usó su Geass para engañar a Nunnally.

-C.C., encuéntranos en el lugar en donde empecé la operación de Narita hace unos años atrás. Posiblemente nos encontremos con Ewald.

-¿Esperas que te diga Yes Your Highness?; no importa, ya estoy allá.

-Perfecto. Ewald, fuiste un estúpido al hacer esto. El tablero está en su lugar, ahora es hora de comenzar este juego.

Nota: La universidad me dio de lleno: tengo una gran cantidad de proyectos y los semestrales están a la vuelta de la esquina. Voy a tomar aproximadamente un mes de descanso para dedicarme por completo a la universidad. Lamento si esto molesta a alguien.


	6. Acto 6

Acto 6

Ewald de Britannia

Ewald de Britannia era, en cierta forma, el hijo bastardo del emperador Charles zi Britannia. Su madre, Monique Diforgotten, a diferencia de las otras madres de los príncipes de Britannia, era una muchacha normal, común y corriente. En cierta forma era como Marianne vi Britannia aunque a diferencia de Marianne Monique nunca se volvió emperatriz del reino, ni siquiera una esposa del emperador Charles.

Cuando nació Ewald Monique logró convencer al emperador Charles que lo dejara vivir como un príncipe y éste accedió con la única condición que su más nunca Monique podría ver a su hijo porque la consideraba débil, y si el hijo salía como la madre, le quitaría su herencia como príncipe de Britannia y lo dejaría tirado en la calle. A pesar de eso Monique aceptó porque ella era pobre y sabía que al menos su hijo podría vivir con lujos. Así fue como Ewald se volvió un príncipe del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia.

Durante toda su infancia el emperador Charles desconfió de su hijo, al verlo llorar tanto en las pocas veces que lo visitaba se dijo a sí mismo que ese niño no podía ser hijo suyo, que era uno de los individuos más débiles que había visto. Por ende le dio uno de los peores tratos que pudo hacer, inclusive peor que a Lelouch o Nunnally. Al infante Ewald lo dejaba muchas veces con hambre, cuando lo visitaba era distante y frío, lo tenía viviendo en una casa de campo alejada de la ciudad… En pocas palabras, la niñez de Ewald fue un infierno aunque no le importó porque estaba seguro que su padre lo quería, especialmente porque tuvo una buena educación aunque bien estricta.

Sin embargo, envidiaba a todos sus mitad hermanos, especialmente a Lelouch y Nunnally. Al principio siempre se preguntó qué pasó con su madre, le fue extremadamente difícil conseguir información de Monique pero logró convencer a las sirvientas que le dijeran todo lo que sabían. Al saber que su madre nació casi del mismo estrato social como la emperatriz Marianne fue cuando empezó a envidiar a los hermanos vi Britannia. Decía que era injusto que ellos vivieran con lujos y con su madre mientras que él vivía lejos de la civilización, sin que nadie, a excepción de las sirvientas, sus maestros y su padre, supiera de su existencia. Deseaba que sufrieran, que conocieran lo que era ser el hijo repudiado del imperio.

Y su deseo se cumplió cuando la emperatriz Marianne fue asesinada por unos "terroristas" y Lelouch, en un acto de furia, le fue a reclamar a su padre por qué no protegió a su madre, por esto Lelouch fue desheredado y enviado a Japón como rehén al igual que Nunnally. También se deleitó al ver que su hermana Nunnally quedó minusválida y ciega. Pero su alegría se volvió tan pero tan fuerte cuando escuchó que los hermanos vi Britannia fallecieron cuando el emperador Charles invadió Japón y se convirtió en poco tiempo el Área 11. Ya a los diez años de edad Ewald había perdido su inocencia.

Durante los años que siguieron Ewald vivió en tranquilidad con la esperanza que Charles lo reconociera oficialmente como un hijo y le dejara vivir en Pendragon, junto con todos sus hermanos. Se esforzó lo mayor posible: hacía canciones dedicadas al Emperador y Britannia, le decía su padre todo lo que había aprendido durante las lecciones que le daban sus maestros privados, hacía dibujos y los pintaba con óleo haciendo unos cuadros hermosos, recitaba poemas, le enseñaba a su padre el gran dominio que tenía sobre los Knightmare Frames pero eso no era suficiente para Charles. Seguía el emperador insistiendo que ninguno de los actos de Ewald lo impresionaban, que necesitaba más para que por fin lo revelara como el ochenta y ochoavo en la línea de sucesión al trono, a pesar que Ewald era mayor que Nunnally y otra princesa llamada Karinne le Britannia.

Siete años más tarde se desata en el Área 11 un terrorista llamado Zero, quien estaba liderando un grupo de hombres llamados La Orden de los Caballeros Negros para destruir el poderío de Britannia en el antiguo Japón. Al principio Ewald fue indiferente hasta cuando, en una noche que se despertó por una tormenta, bajó a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua y vio a su padre hablando con un niño de cabello largo.

-Entonces nii-san, Zero es mi hijo, Lelouch vi Britannia, ¿verdad? – le preguntó el emperador al niño. Ewald se quedó extrañado que lo llamara hermano.

-Sí Charles – Ewald se quedó indignado que el niño llamara al emperador por su nombre a secas, sin decir ningún título de honor o algo así por el estilo -. C.C. le dio a Lelouch el Geass del Control Absoluto. Con este poder Lelouch ha logrado conseguir ese pequeño ejército que tiene. Por eso fue que logró controlar a Jeremiah para que le diera a Kururugi Suzaku.

-Sin embargo, eso es una minucia – dijo Charles indiferente, como si no le importara lo que estaba pasando en el Área 11 -. Lo único que nos importa es conseguir que C.C. regrese para poder hacer que el plan sea un éxito.

-Va a ser difícil Charles, y tú lo sabes tan bien como yo.

-C.C. va a ser fácilmente manipulada, especialmente con el contrato que hizo con Lelouch. Si se encariña con él no logrará que se cumpla la parte del trato y sabiendo que es el hijo de Marianne…

Ewald en ese momento subió las escaleras lo más sigilosamente posible y se encerró en su habitación. No podía creer que Lelouch vi Britannia estuviera vivo, lo que dijo su padre no era posible. Sin embargo, al observar las noticias los días siguientes Ewald se dio cuenta que era verdad porque Zero tenía mucho conocimiento de Britannia y de las tácticas utilizadas por la princesa Cornelia. Ewald supuso que entonces Nunnally estaba con vida.

El odio que se había quedado en el pasado reavivó y mucho más intenso que antes, por el simple hecho que Lelouch estaba rebelándose y poniéndose en contra de su padre, sus hermanos, su país natal. A pesar de los lujos que Charles le dio cuando era niño a Lelouch no le importó y decidió movilizar un ejército para destruir lo que su padre logró en el Área 11.

Unos meses después llegó la noticia a todo el mundo que la princesa Euphemia li Britannia causó una masacre en el Área 11, que el terrorista llamado Zero había muerto y que la gran mayoría de los Caballeros Negros estaban detrás de las rejas. A pesar de su felicidad por la muerte de Euphemia, Ewald se imaginaba que Lelouch seguía con vida, especialmente porque Nunnally fue "encontrada" y restaurada como princesa del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando vio al emperador Charles hablando con el mismo niño de antes en un claro del bosque cuando Ewald practicaba la arquería.

-Con Rolo vigilando a Lelouch será fácil conseguir a C.C. – dijo el niño con una voz de satisfacción.

-No lo creo nii-san, C.C. no es lo suficientemente idiota de dejarse agarrar tan fácilmente. Ella va a buscar una forma para restaurar los recuerdos de Lelouch y destruir el efecto de mi Geass sobre mi hijo – comentó Charles con un tono de voz serio.

-De todas maneras Charles, mientras tengamos a Nunnally como "rehén" Lelouch va a pensar dos veces antes de moverse. Y también va a hacer lo imposible para rescatar su hermana. Por esa debilidad suya fue que perdió la Rebelión Negra.

-Esa rebelión fue algo inservible, a mí no me importó en lo más mínimo. Déjale los asuntos de la guerra a Schneizel, yo prefiero ocuparme de las ruinas para activar nuestro plan. Solamente falta C.C. y todo estará listo.

Unos meses más tarde Zero se revela y dice que crea los Estados Unidos de Japón de nuevo. Ewald se imaginaba eso pero no podía hacer nada, como no era un príncipe oficial de Britannia era impotente al ver cómo Lelouch movilizaba sus fuerzas para conseguir la alianza de la Federación China, de la Rebelión Negra Dos que fue otro fracaso rotundo para el joven terrorista. A pesar de todo eso, Ewald estaba interesado en otra cosa: su padre. Le intrigaba mucho saber acerca de qué hablaba aunque no logró nada, ni sus sirvientas o los profesores tenían conocimiento de lo que hacía el Emperador. Se rumoreaba que el Emperador había perdido el interés en el mundo actual, que le dejaba todos los problemas a Schneizel en lo referente a la guerra y a Oddyseus en la política mientras él estaba en otros asuntos secretos.

Un día, cuando el emperador Charles había desaparecido, una muchacha joven de cabello pelirrojo y corto lo visitó a su casa.

-¿Quién eres tú? – demandó Ewald cuando fue a la cocina y vio a la muchacha sentada en la mesa tomando una taza de café.

-Por fin nos encontramos Ewald – dijo la muchacha con una voz vacía, carente de emoción alguna -. Desde hace tiempo he tomado un interés en ti – al ver la cara de confusión de Ewald la muchacha tomó un sorbo de café y habló de nuevo -. Al observar a varios individuos he decidido que tú eres el mejor para hacer un contrato conmigo.

-¿Qué contrato?; lo siento pero yo no pongo mi firma en ninguna parte. Total, casi nadie sabe de mi existencia… Espera un segundo, ¿cómo diablos tú sabes de mí?

-Te he visto desde que naciste Ewald, desde que tu madre te dejó en los brazos de las sirvientas del emperador Charles. Vi cómo gateabas, vi cuando diste tus primeros pasos, te vi cuando empezaste a hablar, en pocas palabras, te he observado durante casi toda tu vida.

-Es imposible, si acaso tú eres de la misma edad que yo o menor…

-No, yo soy una mujer de más de seiscientos años de edad que está atrapada en un cuerpo inmortal – respondió la muchacha -. Ni recuerdo mi verdadero nombre, ahora solamente soy conocida como T.T. Ewald, ¿quieres el poder estar en contra de tu hermano Lelouch?

-Lelouch está muerto, los Caballeros Negros dijeron que murió en la Segunda Rebelión Negra.

-Te estás mintiendo, tú sabes que Lelouch y Nunnally vi Britannia siguen vivos. Lo peor, Lelouch mató al emperador Charles y a su madre.

-¿Cómo tú sabes eso? – demandó Ewald al levantarse de la mesa con furia -. Es imposible que Lelouch haya matado a nuestro padre.

-Lo hizo y ahora se está preparando para tomar el control del Imperio utilizando a su mejor amigo, Kururugi Suzaku, como guardaespaldas.

-No has respondido mi primera pregunta, ¿cómo sabes eso?

-Mis métodos no son de tu incumbencia. Si quieres puedes creerme o no, a mí me da igual. Sin embargo, si no tomas mi consejo lo más probable será que cuando Lelouch tome el poder va a buscarte…

-Lelouch no tiene ni la menor idea que existo.

-Pero lo descubrirá.

Un largo silencio ocupó toda la habitación, solamente roto por el sonido de los pájaros que estaban cantando afuera.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Haz un contrato conmigo, ten el Poder de los Reyes y úsalo para vengar a tu padre.

Y así fue cómo Ewald hizo un contrato con T.T., la forma por la cual un Ewald de diecisiete años consiguió el poder de la ilusión absoluta.

Como le dijo T.T., un mes después Lelouch tomó el trono de Britannia y empezó a eliminar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la realeza y el antiguo reino de su padre. Como ya había huido de su casa antes que Lelouch tomara el poder el nuevo emperador no pudo agarrarlo. Durante ese tiempo Ewald estaba consiguiendo sus seguidores para poder derrocar a Lelouch. Desde la distancia observó la batalla que se libró en Japón que dio como resultado que Lelouch se volviera el dueño del mundo. Ya Ewald estuvo a punto de actuar pero dos meses después que éste se declarara el dueño un nuevo Zero reapareció y asesinó a Lelouch ante los ojos de todo el mundo. Por segunda vez Ewald pensó que Lelouch murió por fin.

Cuando Nunnally tomó el poder de Britannia Ewald se quedó callado, observando para ver si Nunnally iba a volver Britannia como la tenía Charles. Pero al ver lo débil que era y lo débil que era Britannia no pudo aguantar más y seis años después, a veintitrés años de edad, Ewald decide actuar. Pero su plan fue frustrado por Lelouch que sobrevivió milagrosamente. Pero esto no molestaba a Ewald, ahora podría lograr que Lelouch sufriera, que sintiera el mismo dolor que él padeció cuando era un niño. Si lograba matar a Nunnally, una parte de su odio quedaría satisfecha.

Con su ejército leal, Britannia y el resto del mundo pronto se enteraría que existía otro príncipe, Ewald de Britannia. Y que iba a hacer todo lo posible para conseguir el trono que le pertenecía, el trono que los hijos de una madre común consiguieron sin esfuerzo alguno.


	7. Acto 7

Acto 7

Una visita a Narita

Mientras volaban por Narita Lelouch recordó con exactitud cuando él junto con los Caballeros Negros utilizó la cima de Narita para arruinar el plan de su hermana Cornelia y también para sepultar bajo tierra el Frente de Liberación Japonesa. En aquel entonces la vida de los demás no le importaba en lo más mínimo, con tal que pudiera cumplir su cometido él sacrificaría todas las vidas necesarias para lograr que el mundo de paz llegara para Nunnally.

Qué irracional era en aquel entonces, pensó Lelouch con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, todas las vidas que murieron por su culpa. No sentía remordimiento alguno, a excepción de la muerte del padre de Shirley, pero eso no significaba que iba a seguir con sus antiguas tradiciones. Claro, Lelouch sabía que tendría que haber sacrificios todavía pero deseaba disminuirlos lo mayor posible, y si se podía, evitarlos por completo.

En ese momento Lelouch miró a Suzaku y recordó dolorosamente bien que casi su plan hubiera sido un éxito si no fuera porque su mejor amigo llegó con la odiosa máquina en la que él estaba montado ahorita mismo. No solamente eso, varias veces lograba atrapar a Cornelia pero todos sus planes eran frustrados por el Lancelot y Suzaku. Al menos éste le fue útil cuando se volvió en el emperador de Britannia.

-Suzaku, aterriza el Lancelot en esa casa de madera – le dijo Lelouch a Suzaku al ver la misma casa en donde Lelouch se quedó esperando a que los Caballeros Negros subieran la maquinaria pesada a la cima de Narita.

Suzaku asintió y aterrizó lentamente hasta tener el Lancelot en un lugar seguro y oculto, así por si alguien los estaba esperando.

Cuando salieron del Nightmare Frame vieron a C.C. esperándolos con una mirada burlona en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Suzaku confundido al ver el rostro de C.C.

-Nada, solamente que sentí que me estoy entrometiendo en sus asuntos. Si quieren los dejo solos para que sigan pasando tiempo juntos – respondió C.C.

-Silencio bruja, deja de pensar cosas indebidas – le espetó Lelouch pero eso no sirvió para que C.C. cambiara la expresión de su rostro.

Al entrar en la cabaña vieron que C.C. no estaba sola, también Sayoko estaba en la cabaña con sus ropas de ninja. Lelouch observó el complejo y vio que seguía igual de desnudo que antes: las mismas paredes de color chocolate y la mesa en donde estaban antes los guardias del Frente de Liberación Japonesa.

-Sayoko, ¿dónde está Nunally? – demandó Lelouch cuando cerraron la puerta de la cabaña.

-No tengo ni la menor idea – respondió Sayoko honestamente -. Tengo las fuerzas de Britannia observando el área por si encuentran algún movimiento raro pero hasta la fecha no he recibido respuesta alguna. Todo se ve normal.

-Puede ser que sea normal al menos que tu hermanito esté usando su geass – sugirió C.C.

-Ewald va a utilizarlo para engañarnos – musitó Lelouch y se quedó mirando la ventana.

-Otra cosa Lelouch-sama, las tropas de Britannia vieron algo interesante – dijo Sayoko. Cuando Lelouch la miró ella prosiguió -. Dicen que avistaron el Guren merodeando por los alrededores.

-¡Kallen! – saltó Suzaku de inmediato.

Por alguna razón, cuando Suzaku exclamó el nombre de su amiga y a la vez rival Lelouch sintió una presencia familiar, una presencia que hace tiempo no había sentido, desde que abandonó a esa muchacha. Al recordarla éste se dio cuenta que algo malo había pasado. De una forma bien disimulada dijo que tenía que salir para tomar aire fresco. C.C. captó esto y los dos salieron de la cabaña dejando a Suzaku y Sayoko solos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó C.C. -. ¿No estás feliz que Kallen esté cerca?

-Sentí la presencia de Victoire – respondió Lelouch de inmediato y en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara a excepción de C.C. -. Ella está cerca.

-Ya veo – dijo C.C. -. Entonces tenemos que tener cuidado.

-Ustedes, yo no. Acuérdate que ella nunca me haría daño – Lelouch dijo lo último con una sonrisa amarga en su rostro.

-Las personas locas son volátiles. Recuerda a Mao que dijo que iba a cortarme para tenerme siempre con él.

Al recordar eso Lelouch se dijo a sí mismo que a pesar que Victoire estaba obsesionado con él no se podía darse el lujo de relajarse estando cerca de ella. Por seguro que al estar separada de Lelouch la locura de ella hubiera incrementado mucho más que antes.

-De todas maneras, ¿por qué un demonio como tú se interesó en esa niña? – preguntó C.C. de repente.

Ya Lelouch estaba harto que C.C. le estuviera haciendo la misma pregunta un millón de veces. Pero lo que más le irritaba era que C.C. sabía la respuesta, solamente la preguntaba para molestarlo.

-Lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Por qué acogiste a Mao?

-Ya tú sabes, no es necesario que te responda – replicó C.C. fríamente y regresó a la cabaña dejando a Lelouch con una sonrisa satisfactoria en sus labios.

Demoró treinta minutos para que Lelouch se impacientara con los soldados de Britannia y demandara que dijeran si vieron algo anormal. Tristemente no lo lograron, toda Narita estaba tranquila desde que Sayoko le pidió a Oughi que evacuara todo el pueblo hasta cuando Nunnally estuviera a salvo. En pocas palabras, solamente ellos y los soldados de Britannia estaban en Narita. Al no recibir la respuesta que quería éste se levantó y salió de la cabaña dejando a todos sorprendidos por lo impaciente que estaba.

Sin pensarlo dos veces éste vio a un Knightmare Frame merodeando por los alrededores. Pasándose como un ciudadano común le dijo al piloto del Knightmare que bajara para después usar su geass y tomar control del vehículo.

Lelouch al tener el control del Knightmare empezó a bajar la colina en donde estaba mientras buscaba por todos los lugares un indicio de la localización de Nunnally. Por nada del mundo podía dejar que Ewald se saliera con las suyas. A pesar de lo preocupado que estaba, el muchacho no pudo evitar parara mientras contemplaba el claro en donde C.C. fue a salvarlo de las garras de Suzaku y su Lancelot. En esa ocasión ya él juraba que estaba perdido hasta cuando C.C. llegó y utilizó su Código para trastornar un poco la mente del piloto del Lancelot. A la vez él descubrió el verdadero nombre de C.C. cuando puso su mano en el hombro de ella.

Al observar el lugar con detenimiento Lelouch se dio cuenta que en el piso estaba el rastro de varias ruedas de Knightmare. De inmediato el muchacho las siguió hasta ver que éstas se perdían en un bosque que estaba en la montaña. Si él mal no recordaba en ese bosque estaba la cueva en donde él llevó a C.C. después que quedara inconsciente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Lelouch llamó a sus amigos para que fueran juntos al lugar. A pesar que era inmortal no iba a dejarse disparar tan fácilmente.

Al llegar los tres lentamente entraron al bosque mientras seguían el rastro que dejaron los Knightmares en el piso. En poco tiempo vieron una gran cantidad de Knightmares reunidos en la entrada de una cueva que Lelouch identificó de inmediato: la cueva que utilizó él antes.

-Para Suzaku – dijo Lelouch al ver que su amigo no paraba.

Éste lo hizo aunque estaba confundido. Allí Lelouch lo captó todo: Ewald estaba utilizando su Geass para proteger a sus soldados.

-¿Qué es lo que ves Suzaku?

-Bosque, árboles, animales pequeños – respondió Suzaku pero al ver el rostro de su amigo captó que había algo inusual -. ¿Estoy bajo los efectos del geass de tu hermano, verdad?

Lelouch asintió y le dijo a Suzaku que de ahora en adelante siguiera todas sus indicaciones para salir airosos en esa pelea que se avecinaba.


	8. Acto 8

Acto 8

Un atardecer rojo

-Ewald-sama – dijo Kensei que acababa de llegar a la cueva -. Ya tenemos cautiva a la emperatriz Nunnally. Ahorita la tenemos en un

-Perfecto – Ewald podría pronto torturar mentalmente a su hermana menor como siempre ha querido. Iba al cuarto en donde tenían a Nunnally pero Kensei puso su mano en el hombro del príncipe -. ¿Qué pasa? – demandó Ewald bruscamente.

-Hay problemas. Al parecer su hermano mayor ya se dio cuenta de dónde estamos. Nuestras cámaras están viendo al Lancelot Negro y unos cuantos Knightmare Frames en la entrada de la cueva.

-Lelouch, tú nunca me dejas en paz – gruñó Ewald. No podría hacer lo que quería porque debía de estar concentrado para usar su geass. Sabía que Lelouch y C.C. iban a volver su geass obsoleto pero para los demás soldados japoneses y de Britannia iba a ser completamente efectivo. Hasta podría volverlos en su contra sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Está bien Lelouch – Ewald activó su geass -. Pronto vas a ver lo que es el verdadero terror.

Mientras Ewald se preparaba para defenderse T.T. lo estaba observando con una expresión de gran aburrimiento. Algunas veces se arrepentía de haber hecho un contrato con él.

En ese mismo momento Suzaku estaba atacando con el Lancelot los Knightmares enemigos que venían del bosque. Muchos de ellos al ver que no podían con el Lancelot se rindieron de inmediato. A Lelouch se le ocurrió una idea.

-Quiero que todos ustedes se vuelvan mis esclavos – les dijo Lelouch a ellos cuando los pilotos se reunieron en un solo lugar. El efecto fue inmediato, todos los soldados que eran de Ewald se unieron a la causa de Lelouch. Su orden fue clara: quería que los guiara al interior de la base de Ewald y murieran por él si fuese necesario.

-Yes, Your Highness – dijeron todos al unísono.

Lelouch le dijo a Suzaku y los soldados de Oghi que no actuaran hasta cuando él les dijera —a propósito, los soldados de Oghi estaban bajo los efectos del geass y pensaban que Lelouch era un general japonés— porque Ewald usaría sus ilusiones para engañarlos. Estos asintieron y prosiguieron a entrar a la cueva dejando sus Knightmare Frames afuera.

La cueva era igual como Lelouch la recordaba: un pequeño lago estaba en el centro de ésta junto con varias columnas. Hasta allí fue que Lelouch llegó porque no veía el punto de adentrarse más en la cueva, sin embargo, ahora era necesario explorar lo que el muchacho no hizo en aquella ocasión.

Al seguir prosiguiendo vieron que la cueva cada vez se hacía mucho más grande y angosta, a diferencia de la entrada. Llegaron tan profundo que dejaron de ver el techo por lo alto que era.

De repente, varios soldados empezaron a disparar el vacío.

-R.R. – dijo Suzaku con una voz llena de incertidumbre -. Estamos viendo varios soldados de uniforme plateado en frente de nosotros.

-Es mentira – declaró Lelouch -. Una ilusión. ¡Prosigan!

Todos los soldados respiraron profundo, aliviados al ver que era mentira. Lelouch tuvo que recordarles otra vez que no dispararan o hicieran ningún movimiento irracional hasta cuando él o C.C. les dijeran que había soldados enemigos. La bruja solamente se rió al ver cómo estaban de asustados los soldados.

Todos prosiguieron siguiendo los soldados de Ewald hasta cuando una granada cegadora explotó en frente de ellos nublando la vista de Lelouch, C.C., Suzaku y los soldados. Mientras estaban con la vista cegada escucharon el sonido de varios disparos. Cuando pudieron ver de nuevo se dieron cuenta que todos los soldados de Ewald estaban muertos En frente de ellos había varios soldados con los uniformes plateados y algunos Knightmares que los estaban apuntando con sus armas.

-¿No es una ilusión, verdad? – preguntó Suzaku, como respuesta Lelouch le dijo que no.

-Por fin nos vemos, el Emperador Demonio – dijo una voz masculina y un Knightmare Frame se apareció en frente de ellos. Este Knightmare era un modelo diferente a los usuales. Era de color rojo, tenía sus dos brazos abiertos en forma horizontal y un gran arco anaranjado en la parte de atrás. Quien lo estaba manejando era un hombre japonés que tenía el cabello de color negro azabache. Por lo que podía ver Lelouch éste hombre era alto, con ojos de color ámbar, labios delgados, con varias cicatrices en su rostro y con una fuerte musculatura en sus brazos.

-¿Quién diablos eres tú? – demandó Lelouch.

-Ah, mis disculpas, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Kensei Higamura y soy el teniente y consejero de Ewald de Britannia.

-Perfecto, al eliminarte entonces Kensei va a perder un valioso aliado – Lelouch pasó su mano por sus ojos para quitarse el geass -. Lelouch vi Bri…

-Espera un segundo Emperador Demonio, no creas que podrás controlarme tan fácilmente – Kensei dibujó una sonrsia maligna en su rostro, dándole la mirada de un maniático -. Ewald-sama está pendiente de lo que está pasando. Si intentas usar tu geass sobre mí tu hermana va a morir en el acto.

-Vaya, se adelantaron a tu movimiento – comentó C.C. indiferente a la situación. Eso irritaba muchas veces a Lelouch. Para no darle una razón a Ewald de matar a Nunnally el muchacho se puso las lentillas en sus ojos de nuevo.

-Ahora, si son tan amables, suelten sus armas y levanten sus manos. Los dejamos a todos ustedes con vida si se rinden – ordenó Kensei con un tono de voz que juraba que ya ellos habían ganado.

Lelouch no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, eso estaba claro. Ya él se esperaba que su hermano menor iba a jugar sucio y por eso tenía varios ases bajo la manga pero necesitaba tiempo para que funcionaran, por eso fue que trató de hacer lo mayor posible para ganar el tiempo necesario.

-Me parece raro que un japonés como tú trabaje para un britannian, especialmente a un príncipe y fiel seguidor de las creencias de Charles zi Britannia, el hombre que oprimió Japón por varios años. ¿Por qué le tienes tanta lealtad a ese muchacho traumatizado?

Al mencionar el nombre de Charles Kensei no pudo evitar golpear con fuerza el Knightmare con su puño.

-No menciones el nombre de ese… de ese…

-Sin embargo Hagimura, tu querido Ewald quiere hacer lo mismo que nuestro querido padre.

-Eso es mentira – bramó Kensei histérico antes las acusaciones de Lelouch -. Ewald-sama va a traer un mundo de paz, un mundo en donde no haya desigualdad, un mundo que…

-No entiendo – Suzaku saltó mientras Lelouch pasó su mano por su nuca para frotársela -. Ya Nunnally ha estado haciendo eso desde que Lelouch le cedió el trono de Britannia. ¿Han estado metidos dentro de una roca durante todos estos años o qué?; las guerras han parado, no hay opresión alguna, todo el mundo tiene libertad, siempre cuando hay desacuerdos estos se arreglan en una mesa de diálogo, no el campo de batalla.

-Es cierto lo que dices Zero falso, pero Ewald-sama tiene otra idea – Kensei logró recuperar un poco de su calma -. Lo de la libertad. Mientras exista libertad pueden ocurrir peleas. Pero, si no existe la libertad de expresión, el libre albedrío, las peleas terminarían.

Ahora fue Lelouch el que se rió con ganas. Ewald quería un mundo en donde todos fueran sus esclavos, en donde nadie pudiera expresar lo que pensaba. Era como si Lelouch usara su geass y ordenara que nadie pudiera oponerse a su tiranía cuando era emperador de Britannia.

-Ustedes están como mis padres cuando querían destruir a los dioses usando la espada de Ragnarok – dijo Lelouch mirando a Kensei con una mirada llena de lástima -. Admito que siempre tuve interés en saber cómo pensaba Ewald en hacer sus planes. Ahora confirmé lo que sospechaba: ustedes todos son una banda de locos.

-Puedes pensar lo que quieras emperador demonio pero nuestros planes son los perfectos. Tú podrías haber conseguido eso pero no lo quisiste, decidiste usar la guerra para matar.

-¿Y me podrían decirme cómo piensa Ewald en cumplir su cometido? – preguntó C.C. con una leve mirada de interés. Lelouch entendía que la única forma de hacer eso era la guerra porque las personas no dejarían que un loco tirano les quitara su libertad así por así. Por eso siempre existirían rebeldes para recuperar la libertad en caso de una tiranía o dictadura.

-Nosotros…

Lo que iba a decir Kensei no se supo porque el interior de la cueva empezó a temblar y escombros del techo empezaron a caer al suelo interponiéndose entre ellos.

Lelouch, C.C., Suzaku y los soldados de Oghi aprovecharon la confusión para escapar.

-Veo que tu plan funcionó – dijo C.C.

-Todo fue gracias a Sayoko. Y miren – Lelouch les enseñó la pantalla de un celular que tenía. En esta se veía un mapa que era de la cueva. Un punto señalaba un cuadrado que estaba en la esquina norte del mapa -. En ese punto está Nunnally. Vamos para allá.

-¿Cómo lo conseguiste? – preguntó Suzaku con interés.

-Me imaginé que esta cueva era mucho más grande. Le dije a Sayoko que usara sus habilidades desde el exterior para hacer un reconocimiento interno de la cueva y así me diera la información necesaria.

Como los soldados de Ewald estaban en confusión por lo que pasó para ellos fue fácil moverse a través de la cueva. Sin embargo, hubo algunas ocasiones en donde los soldados de Ewald lograban avistarlos y disparaban. Esto ocasionó que los soldados de Oghi fallecieran al proteger a los tres muchachos.

-Esto es lo que odio – gruñó Suzaku. Como cuando fue a "asesinar" a Lelouch años atrás, el nuevo Zero usó sus prodigiosas habilidades físicas para poder detener los Knightmare y soldados enemigos. Sin embargo, algunas veces Ewald trataba de engañar a Lelouch usando su geass para aparentar que sus hombres eran de Lelouch pero gracias al micrófono que éste tenía en su oreja Suzaku no caía ante las trampas a pesar que estaba bajo los efectos del geass.

Demoró un buen rato mientras caminaban por los corredores que hicieron los hombres de Ewald para encontrar a Nunnally. Al estar en frente de la habitación Lelouch abrió la puerta y vio a Nunnally en su silla de rueda con un hombre detrás de ella apuntándola con una pistola.

La habitación era sencilla: solamente era una recámara desnuda con una mesa en el medio.

-No te muevas demonio al menos que quieras ver a tu querida hermana morir – gritó el hombre.

-¿Dónde está mi hermano? – preguntó Lelouch tenso.

-Ewald-sama decidió que no era seguro quedarse aquí, por eso se fue a un lugar seguro. Ahora demonio, si no quieres que mate a tu hermana tú…

Otro fuerte temblor se sintió y la pared se rompió. Una garra agarró al soldado de Ewald y lo tiró hacia la pared matándolo de inmediato. Cuando todos pudieron ver de nuevo después que el polvorín desapareciera pudieron ver el atardecer que era rojo y un Knightmare conocido del mismo color que el cielo.

-Veo que el Guren regresó a Japón – comentó Lelouch.

La escotilla del Guren se abrió y Kallen Stratfeld salió de éste. Sin embargo, en vez de mirar a Lelouch con respeto, tristeza, furia o felicidad, lo estaba mirando llena de obsesión.

-¡Lelouch-sama! – exclamó Kallen.


	9. Acto 9

Acto 9

El contrato de R.R.

-Kallen – dijo Suzaku sorprendido al ver a Kallen en frente de ellos. Durante esos años el cuerpo de Kallen seguía casi igual que antes con la única excepción que tenía el cabello un poco más corto que en el pasado.

-Esa no es Kallen – murmuró Lelouch y cerró el puño con fuerza. No se esperaba que se llegara a eso. Con una mirada Lelouch le pidió a C.C. que protegiera a Nunnally. Ésta asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió a Nunnally -. Suzaku, por ninguna razón dejes que tú y esa persona que está allí te mire a los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – demandó Suzaku.

-Lelouch-sama, usted ya no va a escapar de mí. De ahora en adelante usted y yo vamos a estar juntos para siempre – gritó Kallen radiante de felicidad al ver a Lelouch.

-Kallen, no sé qué está pasando pero deja de llamar a Lelouch con el sama. Da miedo – le dijo Suzaku.

-Esa no es Kallen – bramó Lelouch temblando de ira -. Es cierto que es el cuerpo de Kallen Kozuki, la muchacha que tú y yo conocimos pero no es nuestra amiga. A Kallen le robaron el cuerpo.

Suzaku se quedó mirando a Lelouch. Éste estaba seguro que detrás del casco su mejor amigo tenía un rostro de confusión.

-¿Se dio cuenta, verdad? – preguntó la muchacha que robó el cuerpo.

-Sí, desde hace tiempo – respondió Lelouch mirándola directamente a los ojos -. Recuerda que hicimos un contrato Victoire. Puedo sentirte cuando estás cerca.

-Entonces con más razón debemos estar juntos.

-Dime Victoire, ¿dónde está Kallen? – preguntó Lelouch con un tono de voz lleno de amabilidad, cambiando drásticamente de estar molesto.

-Aquí – Victoire sacó de la escotilla a una muchacha de alrededor de quince años agarrándola por el cuello de un suéter roto. La muchacha era bien bonita, de cabello largo azul claro, ojos verdes, nariz perfecta. Sin embargo, esta belleza era arruinada en cierta forma por el cuerpo tan famélico que tenía. Lelouch se dio cuenta que era Kallen por la mirada desafiante que tenía, la misma mirada que Lelouch admiraba de ella, porque nunca la quitaba sin importar en la terrible situación en que estaba. En esos momentos Kallen tenía su boca tapada con un pedazo de ropa

-No me digas que esa muchacha es… - Suzaku se veía asustado porque también reconoció la mirada clásica de Kallen.

-Sí, ella es Kallen – reconoció Lelouch mientras miraba a su amiga -. Kallen, lamento mucho que estés en esta situación. Te aseguro que pronto te rescatamos.

Kallen asintió con una mirada de alivio. Lelouch se imaginaba la pesadilla en que estaba su amiga en esos momentos: verse a sí misma mientras estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de otra persona, el cuerpo de una persona que estaba enferma no solamente mentalmente, sino físicamente también.

-Victoire, regrésale el cuerpo a Kallen. Ella no es de tu incumbencia – le ordenó Lelouch en un tono de voz que parecía más bien que se lo estuviera pidiendo.

-Ni loca Lelouch-sama. Este cuerpo es perfecto. Tiene buena fuerza, agilidad, gracia, excelente control de los Knightmare, un Knightmare Frame perfecto, bonita cara, senos grandes… No solamente eso, los labios de esta muchacha tocaron sus labios perfectos – en ese momento Kallen, con el rostro de la verdadera Victoire, se sonrosó mucho haciéndola parecer un tomate -. Por nada del mundo voy a dejar este cuerpo.

-Victoire, esa no es la forma como debes ganar el corazón de alguien. Si quieres tratar de enamorarme tienes que hacerlo en tu propio cuerpo, no en el cuerpo de alguien que robaste – Lelouch suspiró y se quedó mirando a Victoire a los ojos -. Mira, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo para siempre. Lo único que debes de hacer es regresarle a Kallen su cuerpo y listo.

-¡Nunca!; voy a hacer que usted me ame en este cuerpo. Y si no es suficiente, entonces voy a tomar el cuerpo de su hermana para que me quiera de verdad.

Mientras Victoire estaba chillando Suzaku aprovechó la oportunidad para poder rescatar a Kallen de las manos de Victoire. Cuando le arrebató a Kallen Victoire resopló diciendo que al menos ya no tenía que ver su cuerpo tan débil de nuevo. Antes de irse le aseguró a Lelouch que atraparía a Ewald y él sería su regalo de bodas. Victoire se encerró en el Guren y se fue en dirección al interior de la cueva dejando al pequeño grupo entre ellos.

-Lelouch, me alegro que estés bien – dijo Kallen después que Suzaku le quitara la cinta de la boca y le desamarrara los brazos y piernas. Los dos pudieron ver que el cuerpo original de Victoire estaba lleno de heridas.

-Kallen, lamento mucho la situación en que estás – se disculpó Lelouch con honestidad.

En ese momento Kallen trató de mantenerse de pie pero no pudo, sus piernas le flaqueaban mucho. Al final Suzaku tuvo que cargarla.

-Se me olvidó que las piernas de Victoire son bien débiles.

-¿Esa es Kallen-san, verdad? – preguntó Nunnally que acababa de ser traída por C.C.

-Sí, soy yo Nunnally – le aseguró Kallen, después miró a C.C. poniendo el mismo rostro desafiante. C.C. al mirarla volteó su mirada y lanzó unas risitas.

-¿Qué? – demandó Kallen agresivamente.

-Sabía que ibas a aprovechar una oportunidad tarde o temprano – le respondió C.C. con una voz burlona -. No me decepcionaste Kallen.

Otra vez Kallen se puso roja como un tomate aunque siguió mirando a C.C. con desafío. Para no iniciar una pelea entre ellas dos Lelouch recomendó que salieran huyendo de allí lo más rápido posible. Aprovecharon el camino que les abrió Victoire para salir.

Esa misma noche ellos regresaron a Tokyo para planificar su nueva parte del plan. Mientras estaban en el viaje de regreso Nunnally le dijo a su hermano que el mismo Oghi fue a visitarla. Oghi la llevó a Narita para enseñarle unos avances que hizo pero en Narita fueron emboscados por varios Knightmares y se los llevaron a la cueva con los ojos tapados. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo vio a su hermano perdido por primera vez en la vida. Ewald le contó todo lo que sufrió, su historia, sus planes, sus ambiciones. De repente, Ewald se fue de la habitación dejando a Nunnally sola con el hombre de la pistola.

-Eso fue todo lo que pasó hasta cuando ustedes me rescataron – explicó Nunnally.

Al llegar a la casa de Nunnally lo primero que hicieron fue darle un buen alimento a Kallen y acostarla en una cama para que reposara. Lelouch sabía muy bien lo débil que era el cuerpo de Victoire.

-Ahora quiero que nos expliques algo Lelouch – dijo Suzaku después de quitarse el casco. Allí estaban reunidos los cinco: Lelouch, C.C., Suzaku, Nunnally y Kallen -. ¿Quién es esa Victoire?; ¿cómo le robó el cuerpo a Kallen?

-Ella me robó el cuerpo un día que estaba buscando a Lelouch – respondió Kallen de inmediato -. Vi a una niña bien débil en el camino. Cuando me bajé a socorrerla perdí el conocimiento. Cuando lo recuperé me vi a mí misma manejando el Guren. Estaba amarrada y me sentía bien débil. Cuando pudo moverme un poco para verme en el espejo que tenía vi el reflejo del rostro de la muchacha mirándome. Y ahora cuando hablé salió una voz completamente diferente mía de la boca.

-En efecto, eso te pasó porque Victoire usó su geass en ti. Por eso es que pido mil millones de disculpas – dijo Lelouch.

-¿Qué pasa Onii-sama? – preguntó Nunnally preocupada -. ¿Cuál es el geass de esa muchacha?

-Sencillo, Lelouch le dio a Victoire el geass de intercambiar cuerpos – explicó C.C. con tranquilidad -. Victoire salta al cuerpo de su víctima mientras que ésta queda atrapada en el cuerpo anterior que estaba utilizando Victoire. Aunque como todos ustedes saben, el efecto del geass no se sabía al inicio.

-¿Eso significa que Victoire puede usar su geass a pesar que está en mi cuerpo? – preguntó Kallen con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa, C.C. meramente asintió con la cabeza -. Con razón Lelouch le dijo a Suzaku que no mirara a Victoire y te pidió que protegieras a Nunnally.

-¿Le diste un geass a esa muchacha sabiendo lo peligroso que es eso? – bramó Suzaku furioso -. Pensaba que habías cambiado.

-No creas que lo hice porque sí Suzaku – se defendió Lelouch -. Tenía mis razones.

-¿Cuáles?

-Hice un contrato con Victoire porque cuando la conocí su cuerpo era mucho más débil de lo que es ahora. Me dio lástima y decidí ayudarla dándole un geass para que pudiera cumplir sus deseos. Sin embargo, nunca me imaginé que Victoire se obsesionaría conmigo.

-Explica.

Lelouch explicó todo. Un día C.C. y él estaban pasando con su carreta por una aldea y vieron a Victoire tirada en el piso. Por lástima Lelouch habló con ella e hizo un contrato, a pesar que sabía que no debía de hacerlo. Desde aquel entonces ellos se llevaban a Victoire consigo. Fueron amables con ella, dándole amor, algo que ella nunca antes había sentido en su vida. Allí fue cuando empezó la obsesión aunque logró controlarla al inicio.

Al descubrir que el geass de Victoire era robar cuerpos y los recuerdos de sus víctimas Lelouch le prohibió terminantemente usar su geass al menos que fuese necesario, algo que ella aceptó. Sin embargo, algunas veces Victoire desaparecía y después regresaba una muchacha hermosa para decirle a Lelouch que quisiera salir con él.

Al rechazarlas un rato después reaparecía Victoire con una sonrisa en su rostro. Al inicio Lelouch no sospechó hasta cuando las muchachas siguieron apareciendo cuando Victoire desaparecía. Un día Lelouch descubrió a Victoire robando un cuerpo. Al inicio la regañó y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

Lelouch se dio cuenta de la obsesión que ella tenía hacia él porque siempre le tuvo celos a C.C. por lo cercana que era a Lelouch. Un día, en su locura, trató de robarle el cuerpo a C.C. pero como ella era inmune al geass falló. Lelouch, preocupado, la dejó esperando que así su obsesión se aliviara. Grave error, la obsesión empeoró y Victoire hizo todo lo posible para encontrar a Lelouch.

-Y así fue como ella se topó conmigo – terminó Kallen. En ese momento se miró el brazo huesudo que tenía -. En verdad no te echo la culpa Lelouch, fue mi culpa por ser tan confiada. Algo que me enseñaron es no confiar en desconocidos.

-Sin embargo Kallen, no puedes quedarte en ese cuerpo para siempre – le dijo Suzaku -. Hay que buscar una forma para regresarte a tu cuerpo.

-No debes de esforzarte Lelouch. Es verdad que este cuerpo es bien débil pero puedes tomarte…

-No Kallen, tengo que enmendar mi error – dijo Lelouch mientras miraba el techo -. No solamente hacia ti, sino también para Victoire. Tengo que anular ese contrato para que ella ni otras personas salgan lastimadas.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó C.C. con interés.

-De la misma forma como nuestro contrato quedó temporalmente anulado después que Suzaku me vendió. Y de suerte mi geass tiene ese poder.

-Gracias por tratar de ayudarme Lelouch – le agradeció Kallen con honestidad.

-No lo hace por ayudarte Kallen, lo hace porque das lástima en el estado actual que estás – se mofó C.C.

-¡Cállate!

Mientras las dos discutían Lelouch se puso a pensar que era hora de llamar a la única persona que podía deshacer el efecto del geass porque Victoire no iba a regresarle el cuerpo a Kallen por las buenas.


	10. Acto 10

Acto 10

El lamento del demonio

Lelouch en esas horas concibió un plan que estaba seguro no fallaría por nada del mundo: atraer a Victoire. Era la única forma para que Kallen lograra regresar a su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer eso, onii-sama? – preguntó Nunnally cuando Lelouch anunció su plan. En ese momento todos estaban reunidos en la habitación en donde estaba acostada Kallen. Como el cuerpo de Victoire tenía problemas por eso la dejaron en la cama, algo que tenía a Kallen de mal humor. Extrañaba mucho la libertad que tenía en su verdadero cuerpo.

De inmediato Lelouch explicó que ya había coordinado con Jeremiah un plan para poder atrapar a Victoire y deshacer el geass que usó sobre Kallen. Aclaró que, como este geass era diferente que los demás, el antigeass de Jeremiah solamente funcionaría sobre el cuerpo de Kallen, no sobre el cuerpo de Victoire. Ahora bien, para atraer a la muchacha roba cuerpos la única forma era que supiera la localización de Lelouch.

-Yo iría personalmente – aclaró Lelouch -. Pero debo quedarme al lado de Kallen hasta cuando Victoire regrese a su cuerpo para utilizar mi geass. Por eso es que necesitaremos una carnada y esa serás tú C.C.

-Veo que piensas todo detenidamente demonio – dijo C.C. con tranquilidad -. Me da igual, total, hay que ayudar a las personas necesitadas – al decir eso C.C. miró a Kallen con una sonrisa burlona.

Para eso Lelouch debería de hacerse pasar por Zero, divulgarlo hasta que llegara a los oídos de Victoire para que pensara que Zero era su querido Lelouch. Ahora bien, no podían dejar que Suzaku fuera la carnada porque si Victoire lograra remover el casco de Zero y descubriera que Suzaku es Zero lo más probable era que le robaría el cuerpo al muchacho y el Lancelot y dejaría a Suzaku atrapado en el cuerpo de Kallen, empeorando la situación aún más de lo que estaba ahora. Por eso era C.C., porque ella era inmune el geass de Victoire.

-Pero hay que jugarle una jugarreta – siguió explicando Lelouch mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente -. C.C. va a ser el cebo pero Suzaku – Lelouch miró a su amigo -, tú vas a usar el Lancelot para pelear contra el Guren. Si todo va bien Jeremiah llegará a tiempo para detener a Victorie de una vez por toda.

-¿Y yo qué hago? – preguntó Kallen.

-Tú y yo nos quedamos en esta habitación hasta cuando Jeremiah revierta el efecto del geass. Después de eso… bueno… tendré una charla con Victoire.

Todos entendieron que Lelouch no quería revelar lo que iba a hacer pero lo dejaron porque ese era un asunto privado de él, de más nadie. Lo único que le pidieron, especialmente Nunnally, que no usara su geass sobre Victoire para que muriera. Lelouch les aseguró con una sonrisa reconfortante que no iba a hacer eso.

Como se hizo, Lelouch se puso el traje de Zero y grabó videos para que se divulgaran por el público. Como usaba el cabello mucho más largo que antes y todo el mundo pensaba que estaba muerto nadie sospechó que el supuesto Zero era Lelouch vi Britannia, el emperador demonio.

Un par de días más tarde Nunnally, bajo las órdenes de Lelouch, dijo que iba a una reunión con Oughi para hablar sobre temas importantes y que Zero iba con ella junto con varios soldados como escolta. Esperaban que Victoire en su locura cayera en el cebo.

Ese día, como estaba planeado, Lelouch y Kallen estaban en la habitación observando todo por medio de una cámara que estaba en el traje de Zero que estaba utilizando C.C.

-Lelouch, quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Kallen de repente. En esos momentos la comitiva estaba saliendo de la embajada de Britannia.

-¿Qué pasa, Kallen?

-Cuando te volviste en emperador de Britannia empecé a odiarte, especialmente cuando te volviste enemigo del mundo. Pensaba que de verdad nos utilizaste cuando eras Zero para tener el control del mundo. Sin embargo, cuando me di cuenta que Suzaku y tú habían planeado "tu" muerte me di cuenta que todo eso era falso. Entonces, ¿tú de verdad te volviste Zero para ayudar a los japoneses o lo hiciste para ese mundo de paz que tenías pensado para Nunnally?

-Lo segundo – respondió Lelouch secamente. Esperaba que Kallen no llegara a incordiarlo como hacía Suzaku varias veces.

-Sin embargo, hiciste varios actos indecentes como usar a la princesa del asesinato para matar los japoneses o nos abandonaste cuando Nunnally fue raptada. Al principio creí que de verdad no tenía corazón pero al ver tu sacrificio me di cuenta que no eras malo, que hiciste errores…

-¿Cuál es tu pregunta?

Kallen respiró hondo antes de hablar.

-Lelouch, ¿tú de verdad mandaste a Euphemia a matar a esos japoneses?, ¿de verdad dejaste que pelearamos a pesar que sabías que Suzaku tenía el FLEIJA?, según Suzaku tú también mataste a Shirley porque descubrió tu secreto y… me dijeron que hiciste un genocidio en un lugar oculto de la Federación China en donde mataste hasta niños inocentes…

-Inocentes no eran, eso te lo puedo asegurar – saltó Lelouch de inmediato -. No lo eran. Eran como Rolo, futuros asesinos que iban a matar personas solamente para cumplir los locos cometidos de V.V. y el emperador. Si no hubiera sido por esa maldita congregación Shirley estaría con nosotros.

-Me lo imaginé, tú nunca podrías haber matado a Shirley, eran bien cercanos – Lelouch recordó en ese momento cuando vio a Shirley en el piso, con toda la sangre que salía de su cuerpo por el disparo de Rolo. Allí fue cuando se dio cuenta que la raíz de todos los problemas era la organización del Geass, no Rolo, no él, no C.C.

-Todos esos exterminios que pasaron fueron errores míos. Originalmente tenía planeado apoyar a Euphy pero el geass se me salió de control sin que me lo esperara. Cuando estaba bromeando con ella y le dije que aun si le ordenara que matara japoneses ella se negaría el geass se volvió loco. Euphu peleó contra el geass pero el efecto fue tan fuerte que hizo lo que ella más odiaba. Por eso la maté, para ahorrarle el sufrimiento que iba a sentir al saber que sus manos estaban ensuciadas de sangre – Lelouch se dio cuenta que estaba echando lágrimas al decir eso. El recuerdo era bien doloroso.

-¿Y el FLEIJA? – preguntó Kallen.

-Pensaba que Suzaku me estaba mintiendo. Ya me había traicionado dos veces, por eso fue que creí que estaba diciendo mentiras. Si hubiera sabido que lo tenía hubiera pensado varias veces si iniciar el ataque o no.

-Yo no te traicioné Lelouch – una voz se escuchó y la puerta se abrió. Suzaku entró con un rostro de tristeza -. Schneizel mandó a alguien a poner el micrófono en mi ropa. Nunca me imaginé que eso estaba allí – Suzaku se quedó mirando el piso antes de mirar a Lelouch a los ojos -. Lamento por haber pensado mal de ti todo este tiempo. Siempre pensé que de verdad sentías tanto odio a tu padre que ibas a hacer cualquier acto para matarlo, hasta utilizar a Euphy para que manchara su nombre y reputación. O matar a Shirley para ocultar tu secreto. Lo lamento mucho.

-Yo también siento mucho el hecho de no haber sido sincero con ustedes o no confiar en ustedes. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento de nada, todo lo hice porque sentí que era la única forma para lograr que el mundo de paz que Nunnally quería llegara a pasar… No, sí me arrepiento de algo.

-¿Qué?

-La promesa que le hice a la presidenta, Shirley y Rivalz: prender fuegos artificiales con todos ustedes en el techo de la academia Ashford. Nunca logré llegar a cumplirla – Lelouch sonrió con tristeza. Lo que más deseaba en el mundo era que eso pasase aunque faltarían personas como Shirley o Rolo.

En ese momento un Knightmare Frame fue atacado por el Guren.

-Ya me voy. Lelouch, recuerda lo que te pedimos – le dijo Suzaku y Lelouch asintió.

Para detener al Guren C.C. salió de su Knightmare para estar en frente de Victoire.

-¡Lelouch-sama, por fin salió! – exclamó Victorie con una voz radiante de felicidad -. Por fin usted y yo estaremos juntos.

-Si quieres estar conmigo entonces debemos pelear – salió la voz de Lelouch. Como hizo varias veces, Lelouch grabó su voz para que C.C. hiciera las poses de él mientras la grabación pasaba.

Kallen comentó que le impresionaba eso de Lelouch de grabar conversaciones con anterioridad y que estas concordaran con los diálogos que pasaban.

-Sí es así está bien. No se queje cuando le gane.

C.C. miró a Nunnally. Al ver la mirada la emperatriz les pidió a sus soldados que se retiraran dejando el Guren contra el Glasgow de C.C. Las dos se encerraron en sus Knightmares y empezó de inmediato la pelea. Victoire trataba de usar la garra del Guren para atrapar a C.C. mientras ésta evitaba lo mayor posible la garra y utilizaba el rifle para lastimar el Guren lo mayor posible antes que Suzaku llegara con el Lancelot.

No demoró mucho hasta que el Guren lograra capturar el Knightmare de C.C. Al tenerlo en su garra Victorie sacó la cabina del piloto y la rompió para que C.C. apareciera.

-Usted perdió Lelouch-sama, ahora por fin estaremos juntos – dijo Victoire cuando salió de Guren.

Para la decepción de la muchacha, C.C. se quitó el casco revelándose a sí misma con una mueca en su rostro, especialmente al ver el rostro de furia de Victoire.

-Lo lamento pero R.R. no está disponible ahora mismo - dijo C.C. con tranquilidad.

-Ahora sí me hartaste, tú has sido mi mayor impedimento para estar con Lelouch-sama. Voy a matarte de una vez por todas.

Justo cuando Victoire iba a hacerle daño a C.C. el Lancelot Conquistador apareció haciéndole un leve daño al Guren. Victoire se volteó violentamente mirando con una ira desenfrenada al Lancelot Conquistador.

-Kururugi – bramó Victoire histérica -. Vas a pagar por haber interrumpido esto.

-Ven, yo no le muestro piedad a las personas que lastiman a mis amigos – le dijo Suzaku con gran frialdad en su voz.

Victoire regresó al Guren y soltó la cabina de piloto del Knightmare de C.C. para atacar a Suzaku. El Lancelot utilizó sus alas para volar en el aire y éste fue seguido por el Guren. La pelea entre los dos Knightmares empezó.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? – preguntó C.C. mientras observaba la pelea de los dos en el aire.

-Completamente seguro – respondió Lelouch a través del micrófono que tenía -. Victoire quizás tenga los conocimientos de Kallen pero no sus habilidades que la distinguen de los demás pilotos de Knightmares. Suzaku le va a ganar con facilidad.

En efecto, como Lelouch dijo, Suzaku no tuvo problemas contra el Guren con su nuevo piloto. Comparado con todas las peleas que tuvo contra Kallen cuando los dos eran enemigos, Victoire era un regalo. La muchacha no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo utilizar por completo las habilidades del Guren para hacerle un buen daño al Lancelot. En poco tiempo, el Guren y Victoire fueron derrotados.

-Pueden haberme derrotado y si quieren pueden matarme pero eso sería estúpido – dijo Victoire con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro que desfiguraba un poco el rostro de Kallen -. Si lo hacen la muchacha esa, Kallen, se va a quedarse atrapada para siempre en mi cuerpo débil.

-No creo que sea necesario – dijo Suzaku que salió del Lancelot y con una velocidad increíble se colocó detrás de Victoire para que ésta no lo mirara -. Pronto toda esta locura va a terminar.

-Quiero ver esa locura tuya Kururugi.

Justo después de decir eso un Knightmare de color rojo oscuro apareció y de la cabina salió Jeremiah Gottwald. Cuando Victoire vio a Jeremiah sus ojos abrieron llenos de temor y empezó a chillar y a retorcerse peleando para que Suzaku la dejara libre.

-Gracias por traerme Anya – le agradeció Jeremiah al piloto del Knightmare y bajó hasta acercarse a Suzaku -. ¿Esta es Victoire, verdad Kururugi Suzaku? – Suzaku asintió. Jeremiah suspiró mientras veía cómo Victoire suplicaba que la dejaran irse -. Lo lamento pero Lelouch-sama me pidió esto – Jeremiah activó su Geass Canceller y Victoire dejó de retorcerse para quedarse inconsciente.

-Buen viaje de regreso Kallen – le deseó Lelouch a su amiga.

-Gracias por hacer esto Lelouch – le agradeció Kallen antes de quedar inconsciente. Un rato después los cuerpos de Victoire y Kallen empezaron a moverse. Se dieron cuenta que Kallen regresó a su cuerpo porque se vio varias veces las manos suyas antes de decirle a Suzaku, con su voz habitual, que la dejara libre. No solamente eso, su mirada agresiva regresó también. Lelouch se dio cuenta que también Victoire regresó a su cuerpo por el grito de furia que lanzó.

-Tranquilízate – le espetó Lelouch con furia en su voz.

-Lelouch-sama, por favor perdóneme, yo solamente quería estar con usted y… y… - Victoire empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Victoire – Lelouch se acercó a ésta y puso su mano en su hombro. Tenía que ser suave con ella para que entendiera lo que iba a pasar ahora -. Yo debo perdonarme contigo. Si no hubiera sido por mí no tendrías la maldición que tienes en tus hombros.

-El geass no ha sido una maldición, ha sido lo que me ha dado vida, lo que me ha dejado sobrevivir…

-Con el paso del tiempo se va a convertir en una maldición de verdad. Tu geass va a salirse de control, vas a estar cambiando de cuerpo con otras personas sin que te des cuentas.

-Mejor que estar en este cuerpo que no vale nada – Victoire estaba resentida por regresar a su cuerpo.

-Sin embargo, es tu cuerpo y debes aprender a vivir en él. Como tú no sabes lo peligroso que es tu geass me temo que es hora de terminar nuestro contrato – Lelouch se pasó la mano a través de sus ojos para quitarse las lentillas.

-¿Qué va a hacer Lelouch-sama? – Victoire abrió sus ojos llenos de horror.

-Voy a salvarte de la maldición que tienes y también salvarte de habernos conocido. Lelouch vi Britannia ordena que olvides todo lo que ha pasado desde que conociste y a C.C.

-No Lelouch-sama, no lo haga, no me quite mi única razón para vivir – gritó Victoire pero ya era muy tarde. Cuando el geass se activó Victoire quedó inconsciente.

Unas horas más tarde Victoire despertó y Nunally estaba al lado de ella.

-¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó Victoire mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Al ver a Nunnally estar en frente de ella se asustó -. ¡Emperatriz Nunnally!

-Me alegro que estés bien – le dijo Nunnally con una sonrisa amable en su rostro -. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Victoire se puso a pensar por buen tiempo hasta decir solamente su nombre. Cuando Nunnally le preguntó su apellido Victoire dijo que no tenía con tristeza.

Mientras tanto, Lelouch se alejó de la habitación con C.C. Ya confirmaron que Victoire estaba bien y que olvidó todo lo que pasó desde que la encontraron, y con eso el geass se fue.

-¿Te diste cuenta, verdad? – le preguntó C.C.

-Sí. En ese tiempo que perdí mi geass fue porque el emperador hizo que olvidara nuestro encuentro. Al olvidarme que hice un contrato contigo causó que perdiera el geass – explicó Lelouch -. Lo mismo pasó con Victoire, como se olvidó de mí no tiene ni la menor idea del contrato que hicimos.

-Lo que me sorprende es que la hayas dejado con vida.

-Ella sí tiene un futuro, se podía eliminar nuestro contrato, a diferencia del caso tuyo y de Mao que no tenía salvación. Por eso es que no la maté, porque todavía puede seguir viviendo como una muchacha normal, sin la maldición del Geass. Con la ayuda de Nunnally Victoire va a ingresar a una institución para mejorar su salud y espero que pueda ser alguien con éxito en el futuro.


	11. Acto 11

Acto 11

Las andanzas de la mujer pizza

Había pasado un par de días desde que Lelouch logró salvar a Kallen de estar atrapada de por vida en el cuerpo de Victoire y a ésta de la maldición del geass. Como Nunnally le prometió a su hermano, llevaron a Victoire a un hospital para que la cuidaran allí y le ayudaran para mejorar el problema de su cuerpo: los huesos débiles que tenía. Victoire aceptó de buen grado la ayuda de Nunnally y se fue con entusiasmo al hospital.

-Sabes algo Lelouch – le dijo Kallen mientras los dos observaban mientras unos doctores se llevaban a Victoire -, esa muchacha es como yo en cierta forma.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Cuando estuve en su cuerpo partes de sus recuerdos pasaron a mí – Kallen se quedó mirando sus pies mientras decía eso -. Supe que su padre es de Britannia mientras que su madre fue japonesa. Sin embargo, fue una hija no deseada. Su padre nunca la aceptó y su madre era mucho más débil que ella. A los cuatro años la madre de Victoire falleció y su padre nunca la reconoció, nunca le dio amparo… Nada hizo por su hija. Victoire fue una mendiga desde corta edad.

A Lelouch también le recordó cuando su madre "falleció" y su padre, en vez de cuidarlos como buen padre, los manda a Japón como rehenes.

-Claro, mi padre todavía me dejaba vivir en su casa solamente si olvidaba mi parte japonesa y mi madre siguió con vida pero como sirvienta… Victoire es al igual que yo una mestiza.

Lelouch le ofreció a Kallen si quería olvidar esos recuerdos pero esta los rechazó, dijo que así estaba bien. Posteriormente Lelouch le dijo a Kallen que necesitaba su ayuda para derrotar a Ewald y le explicó todo lo que pasó, mencionando de pasada la razón por la que seguía con vida.

Regresando a los dos días después, Lelouch al despertarse y abrir los ojos vio solamente en su cama a Cheese-kun; C.C. no estaba durmiendo al lado suyo.

-Buenos días Lelouch-sama – dijo una voz y Lelouch tuvo que cerrar sus ojos por un tiempo por el fuerte resplandor del sol. Sayoko abrió las cortinas de su habitación.

-¿Dónde está la Mujer Pizza, Sayoko-san? – le preguntó Lelouch.

Como respuesta Sayoko miró el calendario de la pared. Al ver la fecha el muchacho no pudo evitar poner su mano en su frente: hoy era el día del festival escolar de la Academia Ashford. Si era verdad que Rivalz se volvió un cocinero entonces haría una pizza gigante otra vez, algo que C.C. nunca se perdería en su vida. Algunas veces le irritaba lo imprudente que era esa muchacha.

-Todos fueron a la academia también Lelouch-sama – le dijo Sayoko con tranquilidad -. Nunnally-sama fue escoltada por Suzaku-san; Kallen-san también fue y Lord Jeremiah está acompañando a Anya-san. Usted es el único que falta.

-Estás bromeando Sayoko, yo no puedo ir…

Un par de horas después Lelouch estaba en las puertas de la Academia Ashford con una mirada de incredulidad en su rostro; aún no podía creer que Sayoko lo haya logrado convencerlo para que viniera. Para ocultar aún más su identidad estaba utilizando una gorra, una chaqueta con un suéter debajo y unos jeans.

Mientras pensaba qué iba a hacer dos muchachas aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a empujar a Lelouch para que entrara al complejo y disfrutara de la presentación que hizo la nueva dueña de la escuela: Milly Ashford. Al escuchar que la presidenta tomó las riendas d su academia Lelouch sonrió.

A pesar de todos los años que han pasado el campus de la academia se veía igual desde la última vez que Lelouch lo vio, cuando iba a anunciar su alianza con la U.F.N. Estaban las toldas con las personas vendiendo productos debajo de esta, las canchas con los equipos de la academia jugando, un gran gentío caminando con tranquilidad mientras disfrutaban de los espectáculos, y una gran tarima en donde había un Knightmare Frame de las primeras generaciones.

El edificio también seguía igual, del mismo color que antes, hasta la misma forma. Lelouch no pudo evitar ver que detrás de la academia estaban los dormitorios que los Ashford les prestaron a Lelouch y Nunnally cuando se hacían pasar por Lamperouge. Se preguntó si estaban siendo utilizados por alguien ahora.

Mientras caminaba con las dos estudiantes Lelouch vio un stand en donde estaban vendiendo figuras de los Caballeros Negros como Zero, Ohgii, Kallen, Kaguya, Tohdho, entre otros. Y de todas las personas que Lelouch menos se esperaba, Tamaki estaba allí.

-¿Por qué diablos la figura basada en mí es la menos cara? – demandó Tamaki con un dejo de furia en su voz.

El encargado del stand estaba preocupado. Lelouch por curiosidad se alejó de las dos muchachas y se acercó para ver los precios. La figura de Zero estaba valorada en 1150 yenes, las otras oscilaban entre los 1000 y 1100 yenes. Pero la de Tamaki estaba valorada en 150 yenes.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Tamaki pero yo no soy el que pongo los precios – dijo el hombre bien arrepentido.

-Dime el nombre del encargado de poner los precios – bramó Tamaki.

-La esposa del Primer Ministro y profesora de esta academia, Villeta Ohgi.

-Rayos, ya estoy harto de ser el hazmerreír de todos – chilló Tamaki y se fue durando unas pisadas fuertes.

Lelouch, el encargado y varias personas se quedaron mirando a Tamaki mientras se iban. De repente el encargado se dio cuenta de Lelouch.

-Disculpe, ¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó éste.

-¿Usted ha visto a una muchacha de cabello verde?

-Creo que vi una como usted dice con la emperatriz Nunnally y Zero-sama.

Una mano agarró el codo de Lelouch y lo sacó del stand. El muchacho al voltear su rostro se dio cuenta que era Kallen que aparentemente estaba seria.

-Fue bien peligroso que vinieras Lelouch – le dijo Kallen con dureza en su voz cuando estuvieron en un lugar seguro.

-Llámame R.R. cuando no estemos en privado – Lelouch estaba arreglándose la ropa mientras decía eso -. Y no creas que vine de buen grado, solamente vine a buscar a la Mujer Pizza.

-A ella no la he visto desde la mañana – musitó Kallen -. ¿Por qué crees que habrá venido sabiendo lo peligroso que es?

Lelouch se quedó mirando con incredulidad a Kallen, no podía creer que su amiga no supiera la razón por la que C.C vino a la academia. Al recordárselo no pudo evitar sentir una pizca de furia al ver que Kallen se rió.

-Sí, se me olvidó que C.C. tiene una adicción con las pizzas – dijo Kallen después de reírse -. Bueno, vamos a buscarla.

Kallen se volvió en la compañera de Lelouch mientras los dos empezaron a buscar a C.C. y salir de allí antes que alguien se diese cuenta de su verdadera identidad. Mientras caminaban por el campus Lelouch vio a varias personas que desde hace tiempo no veía. Entre ellos vio a Ohgi y Villeta presenciando un partido del club de baloncesto. Los dos no estaban solos, también tenían una hija que Ohgi estaba cargando en su espalda. Por lo que le dijo Kallen, la niña llamada Amy Ohgi, tenía seis años y era bien inteligente. De suerte para Lelouch, cuando Ohgi saludó a Kallen, ni él o Villeta lo reconocieron. Kallen lo presentaba como un amigo de ella llamado Renton.

Además de ver a Ohgi y Kallen, Lelouch vio a otros individuos como Gino Weinberg, que ahora se convirtió en un fotógrafo que viaja por el mundo.

-Gino me pidió salir con él – reconoció Kallen después que Gino se fue -, pero lo rechacé.

Lelouch se quedó extrañado de eso, no entendía por qué Kallen le dijo eso. De verdad que las mujeres eran seres extraños para él. Otra persona que vio fue a su hermana Cornelia que estaba con Guillford entrando a una casa de los sustos. Guilford después del incidente del FLEIJA se quedó ciego, por eso dependía de un bastón para poder saber su entorno.

-Cornelia de verdad ha cambiado – comentó Lelouch mientras veía a los dos entrar a la casa de los sustos -. Antes Cornelia consideraba que los débiles debían morir y los más fuertes reinaban.

-Cornelia está haciendo obras de caridad ayudando a todas las personas que fueron afectadas por la guerra – comentó Kallen con tranquilidad -. Quizás piensa que así podrá saber cómo era su hermana menor.

A pesar de recorrer el campus por una hora no dieron ni con C.C., Suzaku o Nunnally. Lo más cercano que pudieron encontrar de C.C. fue cuando se toparon con Jeremiah y Anya que estaban observando todo el festival desde la azotea de la academia. Supuestamente los dos vieron a C.C. estar cerca del área en donde iban a hacer la famosa pizza. Lelouch decidió quedarse en el área esperando pacientemente hasta cuando Rivalz hiciera su aclamada pizza, que según dijo la presidenta, iba a romper el récord de la pizza que ellos hicieron cuando Lelouch empezó a ser Zero.

Sin embargo, a pesar que estuvieron en el área no se toparon con C.C., ni siquiera cuando la presidenta se puso en la tarima con Rivalz a su lado.

En esos seis años los dos no han cambiado en nada tampoco, también se veían igual. Kallen le dijo en un susurro a Lelouch que Rivalz sigue enamorado de ella pero que no ha tenido éxito alguno para que la presidenta se fije en él de esa manera.

-¡Buenas tardes a todos! – exclamó Milly Ashford a través del micrófono -. Les agradezco a todos nuestros invitados el haber venido al festival de la Academia Ashford. Como se los prometimos en los anuncios, nuestro buen cocinero, Rivalz Cardemonde, va a deleitarnos con su presentación para hacer la pizza más grande en la existencia del planeta.

Milly le pasó a Rivalz el micrófono y éste empezó a explicar cómo iba a hacer la pizza. Mientras tanto, Lelouch empezó a buscar a C.C. con su mirada y vio a través de la multitud una muchacha que tenía el cabello verde en dos colas y estaba utilizando el uniforme escolar.

Lelouch le dijo a Kallen con sus labios que vio a C.C.; ésta asintió y los dos empezaron a moverse a través de la muchedumbre mientras seguían a C.C. No demoró mucho hasta que de nuevo perdieran de vista su llamativo cabello color verde.

-Ella aparecerá Lelouch – le dijo Kallen cuando la perdieron de vista -. Aprovecha y disfruta esta oportunidad.

-Pero…

-Nadie te ha reconocido – le recordó Kallen -. Dime Lelouch, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutaste algo como esto?

Kallen estaba en lo cierto, ya Lelouch ni recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que disfrutó de un festival escolar.

-Está bien. Pero cuando todo esto termine tienes que prometerme que vas a ayudarme a buscar a la Mujer Pizza.

-A diferencia de ti sí voy a cumplir mi promesa R.R.

El resto de la tarde fue uno de los mejores momentos de Lelouch. Pudo ver la aclamada pizza que de verdad rompió los récords de la pizza más grande que se haya hecho, con una medida de 40 metros de diámetro. A pesar que fue repartida Lelouch no pudo ver a C.C. entre las personas.

Después de eso las actividades regresaron a su rumbo normal hasta el atardecer cuando Milly hizo que todos bailaran y después desapareció dejando a todos solos. Como Lelouch no tenía ganas de bailar se fue junto con Kallen a los dormitorios para poder recordar un poco todo lo que vivió allí en el pasado.

Al entrar en los dormitorios no pudo evitar sentir una gran nostalgia al ver el edificio, era como si imágenes de él y los demás con sus uniformes de estudiantes pasaran por todo el lugar. Como cuando Kallen fue introducida al Consejo Estudiantil o cuando Suzaku llegó por primera vez allí después que lo aceptaran al Consejo Estudiantil, o cuando Kallen lo besó allí.

-Lelouch, me gustaría que me acompañaras – y sin esperar respuesta alguna Kallen agarró la mano de Lelouch para que la siguiera.

Kallen lo llevó primero por las escaleras y después siguió todo el camino para ir a la azotea del apartamento.

-¿Qué pasa Kallen? – preguntó Lelouch sorprendido pero no recibió respuesta alguna, Kallen solamente lo estaba llevando callada.

Cuando los dos llegaron a la azotea se dio cuenta de lo que quería Kallen. En la azotea estaban C.C., Suzaku sin el casco de Zero, Nunnally. Y no solamente ellos tres, también estaban Rivalz y Milly con una sonrisa radiante en sus rostros. Detrás de ellos había varios fuegos artificiales listos para ser lanzados.

-Bienvenido de vuelta, Lelouch – dijo Rivalz de inmediato.

-¿Cómo sabían que estaba con vida? – demandó Lelouch después que salió de su asombro.

-Yo se los expliqué Lelouch – admitió Suzaku -. Ni a la presidenta o Rivalz le importan las razones por la que sigues aquí, con tal que estés con vida es suficiente para ellos – Rivalz y Milly asintieron con su cabeza.

-¿Ustedes dos no me odian? – preguntó Lelouch. Como respuesta Rivalz y Milly negaron con la cabeza -. ¿Por qué?

-Sabíamos que no fuiste malo porque querías, lo hiciste porque querías conseguir la paz que Nana-chan siempre quiso – explicó Milly mientras Nunnally sonreía -. Y eso de que eras un príncipe de Britannia, bueno, le informé todo a Rivalz cuando Orange-kun deshizo algo que supuestamente el antiguo emperador nos hizo.

-Bueno, es hora de terminar nuestro festival escolar – Milly regresó a su forma habitual -. ¡Es hora de lanzar los fuegos artificiales!

Lelouch recordó que hizo esa promesa, la promesa que iba a lanzar fuegos artificiales con ellos, la única promesa que Lelouch siempre quiso cumplir y nunca pudo hasta ahora. Sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a sus amigos y ayudó a Rivalz y Suzaku para poner los fuegos artificiales.

En poco tiempo el pequeño grupo de amigos logró lanzar los fuegos artificiales al cielo para que explotaran en la bóveda azul. Lelouch sabía que allí estaban todos, incluyendo Shirley y Rolo, no físicamente, pero sí en sus corazones.

-Me alegro pasar este tiempo contigo, onii-sama – dijo Nunnally mientras agarraba la mano de su hermano.

-Yo también me alegro de estar contigo y con nuestros amigos también.

-No fue un desperdicio después de todo ayudarlos, conseguí lo que quería – dijo C.C. mientras sostenía una cajeta con pizza dentro. Lelouch se preguntó cuántos pedazos de pizza tuvieron que darle a C.C. para que ella los ayudara a ellos. No importaba al final, debía de agradecerles a todos ellos por guardar ese recuerdo para siempre en su mente.


	12. Acto 12

Primero y antes de todo mis más sinceras disculpas por atrasarme de tal manera. Estuve ocupado con la universidad por un buen tiempo y después que terminé me puse a jugar Little Busters y Fate/Stay Night además de ver una gran cantidad de animes que se me acumularon y por eso no tuve tiempo para escribir, por último, he estado bien ocupado con mi novela. Pero ahora voy a terminar esto; voy a hacer lo mayor posible para escribir los capítulos que faltan para poder darle un final a mi fanfic. Les agradezco a todos por su comprensión y acepten mis disculpas.

Acto 12

La ofensiva de Britannia

-Escúchenme – anunció un día Ewald en las televisiones de todo el mundo sin usar su geass para aparentar ser otra persona -. Mi nombre es Ewald de Britannia. Originalmente debería de ser el Príncipe número doce del Sagrado Imperio de Britannia pero por asuntos fuera de mi alcance no fui reconocido oficialmente como un príncipe. Este aviso es para todos aquellos que están hartos del imperio de mi querida hermana menor, Nunnally vi Britannia y quieren que el reinado de Charles zi Britannia regrese a su apogeo. Que quede bien claro, yo voy a traerlo de vuelta y regresar a las costumbres de antes. Les prometo a todos los que se unan a mi causa que van a ser recompensados.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Ewald empezó sus ataques terroristas sobre Japón, Britannia y varios países que eran aliados de estos dos. Para la sorpresa y dolor de Nunnally, muchas personas saltaron de inmediato para unirse a Ewald aunque Lelouch apuntó que en su mayoría eran los individuos que pertenecieron a la realeza antes que Lelouch la aboliera al subir como emperador de Britannia.

En secreto Lelouch estaba satisfecho porque los nobles revelaron sus verdaderos colores de una vez por toda. Ahora, con capturarlos, podría mandarlos a prisión para toda su existencia dejando que el mundo pacífico que construyó para su hermana menor siguiera.

De suerte, a diferencia de antes, Suzaku y Kallen estaban en el mismo bando. Con el poder del Lancelot Conquistador y el nuevo Guren, el Guren SEITEN Sixteen Elements que es el Guren por fin finalizado por las dos mentes más brillantes de la época actual: Rakshatta y Lloyd. Definitivamente el Guren bajo el control de su verdadero dueño era un arma que temer. El Lancelot y el Guren juntos eran conocidos comúnmente como: Kurai Shinigami. Los Knightmare Frame enemigos no tenían oportunidad alguna cuando los dos Knightmare aparecían para derrotarlos. Si no hubiese sido por Suzaku entonces todos los enemigos de Britannia hubieran muerto instantáneamente.

Mientras tanto, Lelouch tenía control absoluto de los Caballeros Negros aunque como cuando era Zero, Oughi y Todhou no tenían ni la menor idea de la verdadera identidad de R.R. Solamente sabían que era un hombre bien cercano a Nunnally y el nuevo Zero que los estaba mandando. Si no hubiese sido porque la emperatriz dijo que iba a responder por R.R. los Caballeros Negros no hubieran trabajo de buen grado. Por alguna razón Lelouch se sentía nostálgico al mandar a sus antiguos subordinados a pelear por Britannia. Del lado de Britannia, eran Schneizel y Cornelia quienes estaban mandando a las tropas de Nunnally ya que la joven emperatriz no estaba lista para

Si no fuese porque el mundo se dividió en dos bandos y que varios países se unieron a la loca causa de Ewald la victoria de Lelouch, Britannia y los Caballeros Negros sería algo regalado. En varios puntos del globo terrestre pasaban batallas y el paradero de Ewald seguía siendo desconocido, molestando un poco al príncipe.

-Espera con paciencia, tarde o temprano va a aparecer tu hermano – le dijo C.C. con tranquilidad mientras Lelouch revisaba un mapa del globo terrestre en la embajada de Britannia.

-No puedo demorar mucho, ya Oughi y Todhou están sospechando de mí – gruñó Lelouch mientras revisaba una pelea que estaba pasando en esos momentos en Alemania -. Ayer Nunnally me dijo que Chiba le preguntó por qué R.R. usa el mismo tipo de estrategias que el antiguo Zero.

-Entonces cambia – musitó C.C. mientras comía un pedazo de pizza.

Algunas veces a Lelouch le irritaba que C.C. fuera tan tranquila en lo referente a la guerra o problemas. En verdad él nunca le ha visto que a ella le preocupe algo a excepción que él muriese y como ahora es inmortal ya eso ni le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-R.R. – dijo Suzaku en un canal privado -. Ya terminé en El Cairo. Los rebeldes han sido enviados a la prisión. El líder de estos rebeldes es un hombre que se hace llamar Lord Maximillian. ¿Cómo va Kallen?

-Bien, ya está terminando su parte en Berlín. Los rebeldes se murieron de miedo al ver al Guren.

-Debo decir que estos rebeldes no son nada comparado como los Caballeros Negros cuando tú eras el líder – comentó Suzaku -. Estos rebeldes pierden la concentración y el entusiasmo con facilidad.

-No creas eso, yo tuve también un grupo de rebeldes que dejaron de hacerme caso cuando menos me lo esperé. Te dejo Zero, Jeremiah quiere hablar conmigo.

Suzaku asintió y la pantalla en donde aparecía el rostro de Suzaku desapareció para dejar en su lugar una pantalla en donde aparecía el rostro de Jeremiah. A diferencia de Suzaku, Kallen o los demás, Lelouch le dio otro trabajo a Jeremiah y a Anya, estando los dos en el Mordred Ultima, una actualización al Knightmare que Jeremiah destruyó. Ahora el Mordred, además de tener sus antiguas capacidades, también tenía varias armas nueva y su tamaño fue incrementado para dejar puesto al piloto que es Jeremiah mientras que Anya es la encargada de usar el armamento del Knightmare. En cierta forma se parece un poco al Gawain, el primer Knightmare personal que tuvieron Lelouch y C.C.

-R.R.-sama, vengo a avisarle que Anya y yo hemos encontrado pistas de la localización actual de Ewald – anunció Jeremiah -. Al parecer, con los reconocimientos que han dado el equipo de investigación que usted envió, lo más probable es que Ewald esté oculto bajo tierra en lo que era antes Pendragon.

-Vaya, así que Ewald está utilizando el lugar que menos pensé para poder ocultarse. Buen trabajo Jeremiah, voy a ver qué hago. Mientras tanto intenten buscar una forma para entrar a la base secreta de Ewald.

-Yes, your Highness – Jeremiah se retiró dejando a Lelouch meditando mientras observaba el mapa con detenimiento. Ciertamente Jeremiah podría estar en lo cierto, en lo que era antes Pendragon no había pelea alguna. La gran mayoría de las peleas en lo que era Britannia estaban en la nueva capital que Nunnally mandó a hacer: Aries.

De inmediato Lelouch contactó a Suzaku y Kallen para decirles lo que Jeremiah le dijo, al escuchar eso de inmediato concordaron que Jeremiah podría estar en lo cierto y que en las ruinas de Pendragon estaba la base secreta de Ewald. Dijeron que cuando terminaran por completo los asuntos que tenían que hacer en el país en donde estaban iban de inmediato a las ruinas.

Si eso era así entonces ya era hora que Lelouch y C.C. salieran de nuevo al campo de batalla. R.R. todavía seguía con la creencia que las tropas no se mueven si no tienen al comandante al lado. Por eso fue que le pidió a Nunnally que le dijera a Rakshata y Lloyd que hicieran un Knightmare basado en el Gawain y el Shinkiro, dando como resultado el Knightmare conocido como Shirudo. Sin que se lo esperara Lelouch, el Knightmare fue pintado en color blanco con partes doradas, irritando un poco a Lelouch y también a Suzaku. Algunas se preguntaban los dos si Rakshata y Lloyd tenían idea que el antiguo emperador estaba con vida.

El Shirudo tenía las mejores características de los dos Knightmares en que estaba basado: era una máquina grande que como el Gawain tenía en su cabina dos asientos, uno para el piloto y otro para usar las armas. Del Gawain conservaba los cañones Hadron y el Sistema Druid. Del Shinkiro conservaba el complejo Sistema de Defensa Absoluta que como antes solamente Lelouch podía controlar por medio del teclado. Además de eso podía cambiar su forma como antes y la velocidad era rápida. Un rasgo nuevo de este Knightmare era que ahora podía atacar con un cañón que lanza un rayo de energía en su Forma Fortaleza y por último puede incrementar aún más su velocidad pero a cambio debe de quedarse parado por un rato para recuperar la energía perdida.

Antes de irse Lelouch le pidió a Nunnally que si saliera de la embajada de Britannia siempre estuviera con personas que ella confiara y que Sayoko la acompañara siempre. Y que supiera algo de las personas con quien confiaba para así preguntarles algo íntimo de ellos para confirmar que de verdad eran sus hombres y no impostores que estaban protegidos por el geass de Ewald. Nunnally aceptó esto de buen grado.

-Buena suerte, onii-sama, C.C.-san – le deseó Nunnally mientras Lelouch se subía al Shirudo.

-Cuídate Nunnally.

-¿Estás listo Lelouch? – le preguntó C.C. Como antes, ella regresó a utilizar el mismo uniforme que usó cuando manejaba el Gawain.

-Sí, vamos a Britannia. Ya es hora de derrotar a Ewald de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, en las profundidades de la tierra, Ewald de Britannia sonrió macabramente cuando Kensei le informó que el enemigo ya había descubierto la base secreta de ellos.

-Perfecto. Lelouch no se imagina lo que sus compañeros van a pasar para entrar por completo a mi base. Quizás él y C.C. sean inmunes pero todos los demás van a conocer lo que es el verdadero infierno. Kensei, dile al escuadrón Beta que ya pueden cumplir su cometido.

Mientras Ewald hablaba con Kensei la muchacha pelirroja llamada T.T. estaba observando al muchacho con un rostro de decepción. Ya había empezado lo que estaba estipulado en el contrato de ellos pero por estar tan ocupado en su estúpida guerra el proceso no iba como ella lo deseaba.


	13. Acto 13

Acto 13

Recuerdos no deseados

Suzaku a pesar que sabía que Lelouch no planeaba nada malo todavía no podía confiar plenamente en él. En ciertas formas lo había perdonado por todo lo que hizo pero era imposible olvidar que por culpa de Lelouch la vida tan espléndida que había pensado tener con Euphemia se hubiese arruinado por completo; en ciertas formas, Euphy logró que Suzaku abandonara la idea de querer morir para pagar por el pecado que hizo cuando era un niño al matar a su padre. Para empeorar la situación, al darle la orden de sobrevivir Lelouch impidió completamente que Suzaku pudiese aceptar la muerte para así reunirse con Euphy y pagar por la muerte de su padre, el castigo que desde hace tiempo se merecía. Sí, ya Suzaku sabía que Lelouch no hizo adrede el horror que le obligó pasar a Euphemia pero eso no evitaba que le siguiera sintiendo un poco de rencor a su antiguo mejor amigo.

Al pensar en Euphy el muchacho no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima cuando recordó su muerte. A pesar que eran mitad hermanos, Lelouch la mató sin buscar otro método para poder salvarla del geass; no lo hizo, lo único que hizo Zero en ese entonces fue apuntar a Euphy con su pistola y sin vacilar ni un momento jaló el gatillo causando que la pistola disparara la bala que le quitaría la vida a la princesa Euphemia.

_No puedo pensar así_, se dijo Suzaku, _si sigo pensando así capaz que me volveré loco y traicionaría a Lelouch._

Ahora que lo pensaba Suzaku, desde que se separó de sus amigos sus pensamientos han estado divagando mucho. Dónde estaba eso era algo que Suzaku ignoraba por completo… Ya casi ni se acordaba de lo que pasó, lo único que sabía era que se estaban acercando a la antigua capital de Britannia y de repente todo se volvió negro. Lo siguiente que supo el muchacho era que estaba en un bosque frondoso completamente solo; no había ningún animal cerca ni escuchaba tampoco el sonido de las aves o el viento al mover las ramas de los árboles.

Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno Suzaku no tenía ni la menor idea pero no importaba, en ese bosque el tiempo era completamente insignificante. En cierta forma a Suzaku le recordaba el bosque de la isla en donde él se perdió y se encontró con Kallen para posteriormente reunirse Lelouch y Euphy. La única diferencia era que aquí sí no había indicios si Suzaku estaba cerca del mar como en aquella ocasión.

Suzaku siguió caminado por el bosque pero por más que trataba no encontraba forma alguna de salir de allí. Y siguió caminando y caminando sin rumo alguno hasta que se cansó y se sentó un rato en el piso para después suspirar y mirar el cielo. En esos momentos las nubes estaban completamente despegadas dejando ver el cielo de color celeste y un sol abrazador. A pesar que su cuerpo estaba en perfecta condiciones Suzaku no podía evitar sentirse cansado por estar caminando tanto tiempo sin rumbo alguno. Quizás con una buena siesta podría descansar para cuando se despertase encontrar un camino para salir de allí. Después de quitarse el casco de Zero Suzaku cerró los párpados de los ojos lentamente hasta quedarse dormido.

Sin saber si pasaron una, dos o más horas Suzaku se despertó sobresaltado. Por un tiempo se quedó mirando a varios lados hasta dar con el porqué de despertarse tan súbitamente: el olor a pescado le llegó a la nariz. Para la sorpresa suya, en frente de él estaba Euphemia cocinando el pescado en una hoguera.

-Hola Suzaku – dijo Euphemia con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro.

En esos momentos Suzaku Kururgi no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo, es que era completamente imposible que la princesa Euphemia estuviese en frente de él. Todavía recordaba dolorosamente cuando Lelouch le disparó, por eso es que era imposible que Euphy estuviese allí. Pero, lo quisiera aceptar o no, la persona que estaba en frente de él era Euphemia o tenía un gran parecido a ella. Tenía el mismo cabello largo de color rosado, sus ojos de color violeta claro, hasta estaba usando el mismo vestido que utilizó cuando anunció la Zona Especial de Japón.

-Euphy, esto es imposible…

-¿Qué es imposible? – preguntó ésta perpleja.

-Yo te vi morir en frente de mis propios ojos, vi cuando Lelouch te disparó, vi cuando pensaste que la Zona Especial de Japón fue un éxito…

Sorpresivamente, Euphemia se acercó a Suzaku y puso su dedo índice de la mano derecha en el labio del muchacho para que dejara de hablar.

-En estos momentos no importa nada de eso Suzaku – le dijo Euphy con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. _Hasta usa el mismo lápiz labial_, pensó Suzaku nervioso.

A pesar que era bien parecida a su querida Euphy el muchacho seguía receloso y no bajó su guardia en ningún momento. Se quedaba mirando a la muchacha que se parecía a Euphemia detenidamente para confirmar que no hiciese ningún movimiento que considerara raro. Sin embargo, Suzkau no pudo evitar comer el pescado que Euphemia le dio porque estaba extremadamente hambriento.

-¿Te gustó el pescado? – le preguntó Euphemia después que Suzaku terminara de comer. Como respuesta éste asintió con su rostro -. Me alegro. Para ser sincera, me fue extremadamente difícil conseguir el pescado.

Suzaku prefirió guardar silencio; por alguna razón algo le decía que confiar en ella era algo completamente incorrecto. Quizás Euphemia se dio cuenta de esto porque desapareció su sonrisa y se quedó mirando con tristeza al piso.

-Veo que no confías en mí Suzaku – murmuró ésta.

-Lo siento pero te vi morir en frente de mí Euphy. No puedo creer que hayas vuelto a la vida.

-Es que no he vuelto Suzaku, yo sigo muerta… bueno, mi cuerpo físico pero dentro de ti sigo con vida – al decir esto ella puso su mano en el corazón de Suzaku – al igual que el corazón de todas las personas que me quisieron como nee-sama.

-No entiendo.

-En estos momentos estamos dentro de tus pensamientos – respondió Euphemia ahora con seriedad -. Mi hermano menor Ewald usó su geass para atrapar a todos los que estaban con ustedes dentro de sus pensamientos con sus poderes de ilusión. Solamente Lelouch y C.C.-san siguen de pie, tratando de buscar alguna forma para que ustedes despierten.

-¿Él tiene el poder para hacer eso?; pensaba que solamente podía hacer ilusiones en el mundo real.

-Los poderes de Ewald son bien poderosos, por eso es que no es sabio subestimarlo.

-Pero pensé que necesitaba tener contacto con tus ojos para causar la ilusión, como cuando usaba los televisores…

-Ewald tiene otra especie de geass, uno más peligroso que el que tiene Lelouch. No me preguntes los detalles porque no tengo ni la menor idea, para eso pregúntale a C.C.-san.

-Espera un segundo, ¿cómo tú sabes eso?

Euphemia no respondió, solamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió con la misma dulzura de siempre. Al final Suzaku no tuvo ni la menor idea de cómo Euphemia sabía todo eso, aun así, decidió confiar en ella.

-Ahora sígueme Suzaku para que puedas salir de aquí. Pero te advierto algo, debes estar preparado para pasar una prueba si quieres salir de aquí de verdad.

Suzaku asintió y después de tomar la mano de Euphemia los dos empezaron a caminar por el bosque. A diferencia de él, Euphy sí tenía completo conocimiento del camino a seguir porque no estaba caminando en círculos. Cada vez que seguían los árboles se volvían más grandes que antes logrando que la luz del sol empezara a desaparecer poco a poco hasta no dejar ningún rayo del sol.

A pesar que estaban los dos caminando con las manos agarradas ninguno dijo nada porque, en el caso de Suzaku, él sabía que lo único que lograría era agrandar la llaga que tenía dentro de su corazón por la pérdida de su querida Euphemia. Lo mejor era mantener la mayor distancia posible para seguir con su vida cuando saliese de esa ilusión.

En poco tiempo los dos llegaron a una casa en el medio del bosque; la casa era una de estilo japonesa con el techo y el piso de madera. En ese momento Euphemia le soltó la mano a Suzaku y lo miró para indicarle que siguiera él solo. Suzaku caminó lentamente a la casa imaginándose lo que se iba a encontrar adentro. Poco a poco empezó a escuchar la voz de un niño y la voz de un adulto peleando acaloradamente.

-Papá, te lo pido, lo mejor es rendirse para no perder más vidas inocentes – suplicó el niño a su padre.

-Al diablo con eso, primero muerto antes que Britania controle mi país – le espetó el padre -. Japón no va a rendirse tan fácilmente.

-¿No ves que estamos perdiendo vidas por una guerra tonta?; deja que Britannia se lleve lo que quiere.

-Déjame en paz Suzaku, no te sigas inmiscuyendo en asuntos que no te importan.

Cuando Suzaku abrió la puerta de la casa vio la escena que en esos momentos no quería ver. El niño de diez años parecido muchísimo a él tomó una pistola y apuntó a su padre. Genbu Kururugi no tuvo tiempo alguno para reaccionar; al voltearse el niño jaló el gatillo de la pistola y le disparó a su padre matándolo de inmediato. En menos de diez segundos el cuerpo inerte de Genbu se desplomó en el piso mientras sacaba una gran cantidad de sangre, el niño en esos momentos miraba con incredulidad lo que acababa de pasar ya que no podía asimilar el gran pecado que hizo, el gran pecado que lo perseguiría para siempre.

Suzaku no pudo evitar desplomarse en el piso cuando toda la escena desapareció, tampoco pudo evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho padre, lo lamento mucho – sollozó Suzaku -. En verdad no quise hacerlo, no quise matarte, me dejé llevar por mi ideal.

-Suzaku – dijo una voz femenina suavemente, cuando volteó la cabeza pudo ver el rostro empático de Euphemia -, sé que es doloroso lo que te pasó pero te tengo una pregunta: ¿acaso te arrepientes de lo que hiciste?

-No. Sé que lo que hice fue mal pero al menos pude salvar varias vidas. Sí, Japón sufrió mucho cuando se convirtió en una colonia al igual que todos los japoneses pero pude evitar más muertes innecesarias.

-Sí, es verdad. Sé que es doloroso pero es hora que pases esto Suzaku. Seguir llorando por algo que hiciste no va a arreglar nada, lo que debes de hacer es mirar al futuro y seguir con tu vida. Si tú crees que lo que hiciste estuvo bien entonces demuéstralo.

Suzaku miró al piso, Euphemia estaba en lo cierto, ya era hora que terminara de seguir odiándose a sí mismo por eso. Suzaku se levantó del piso y se restregó los ojos con su brazo.

-Gracias Euphy – le agradeció Suzaku.

-Ahora Suzaku, abre esa puerta y sigue con tu vida. Ayuda a Lelouch a parar la locura de mi hermano.

Suzaku asintió y se levantó del piso. Antes de irse éste miró a Euphemia que se quedó en el mismo lugar.

-Euphy, una pregunta.

-¿Sí?

-¿No le sientes odio a Lelouch porque te quitó la vida de una forma cruel?

-Fue un error de Lelouch – reconoció Euphemia con tranquilidad -. Estoy segura que él al igual que tú sufrió mucho por mi muerte. Personalmente, no lo odio ni tampoco le siento rencor.

Era posible aunque Suzaku no estaba seguro de eso. Después de eso abrió la puerta que le señalo Euphemia. Una luz luminosa cegó por completo a Suzaku.

-Por fin despertaste Suzaku – dijo una voz familiar.


	14. Acto 14

Acto 14

Las ruinas de Pendragon

-Todavía no entiendo por qué tuve que quedarme contigo – gruñó Kallen mientras caminaba por el cráter de Pendragon con C.C.

-Perdóname, no esperaba que mi presencia te incordiara – dijo C.C. con el mismo tono de voz lleno de indiferencia como siempre.

Algunas veces C.C. lograba irritar a Kallen, por ende, lo mejor que podía hacer ésta era ignorarla para no provocar que dijera uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Kallen todavía no entendía bien lo que pasó, solamente sabía que de repente casi todos los Knightmare Frames que estaban acompañando al grupo de Lelouch dejaron de funcionar. Si no hubiese sido porque el profesor Lloyd y Rakshatta prepararon sistemas de paracaídas a los Knightmares lo más seguro era que todos los pilotos hubiesen muertos cuando las mechas se estrellaran con el piso. Cuando el Shirudo y el Guren aterrizaron en el piso vieron que todos los pilotos estaban inconscientes.

-Ya veo – murmuró Lelouch cuando comprobó que Suzaku estaba inconsciente y no daba muestra alguna de recuperar el conocimiento. Sabían que estaba vivo porque respiraba profundamente pero por más que trataban no despertaba -. Ewald de verdad que sabe jugar.

-Parece que antes que movieras tus piezas tu hermanito menor te derrotó – se mofó C.C. mirándolo con sus ojos mordaces -. Qué forma más interesante de hacer un jaque mate.

-Silencio bruja, déjame pensar – Lelouch se puso a meditar en silencio. Para no interrumpirlo Kallen se dirigió a los otros Knightmares para ver si los pilotos estaban en el mismo estado que Suzaku; no se decepcionó al verlos inconscientes.

-De suerte R.R. no trajo a Cornelia, Todhou-san y Oughi-san – se dijo Kallen mientras miraba el cielo.

-Está bien, C.C., Kallen – dijo Lelouch un rato después -, todavía no se me ocurre lo que pasó pero no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo. Quiero que ustedes dos vayan al cráter de Pendragon y localicen alguna entrada que utilicen los subordinados de Ewald.

-Lo siento R.R. pero C.C. no cabe en el Guren, solamente quepo yo – protestó de inmediato Kallen.

-Ya lo sabía, por eso es que C.C. se va a llevar un Knightmare también. Voy a comunicarme con Jeremiah para que venga inmediatamente.

Y así fue como las dos muchachas estaban explorando juntas el cráter de lo que alguna vez fue en el pasado Pendragon, la antigua capital de el Sagrado Imperio de Britannia. Desde el día que Schneizel lanzó el FLEJIA a Pendragon el lugar no ha cambiado en lo absoluto: sigue siendo un cráter gigante en medio de la nada. Personalmente Kallen no entendía cómo ese muchacho llamado Ewald logró establecer una base debajo del cráter, pero por más que Kallen tratara de encontrar no veía nada anormal.

En esos momentos Kallen se fijó que C.C. estaba sentada en el piso mirando el cielo tranquilamente, esto logró molestar aún más a la muchacha. De verdad no entendía completamente cómo era que Lelouch se quedaba con una mujer como ella.

Kallen decidió acercarse a C.C. para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-Ya me cansé de buscar la famosa entrada – respondió C.C. después que Kallen le preguntara por qué se sentó.

-Qué irresponsable eres. Me pregunto lo que diría Lelouch de ti si te viera sentada en el piso como una vaga – dijo Kallen con una mirada reprobadora.

-No sabía que te importaba lo que pensara Lelouch para motivarte – C.C. miró a Kallen con los mismos ojos burlones que denotaban burla. Quizás un poco de la furia se notó en el rostro de Kallen porque C.C. simplemente suspiró y siguió mirando el cielo -. T.T. va a venir por nosotras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque la siento acercarse.

Kallen por instinto se volteó para ver que detrás de ellas estaba una muchacha de cabello rojo corto y dos guardias que usaban una armadura de color blanco, unos cascos y tenían un rifle en su mano. La muchacha pelirroja si acaso debía de tener como unos veinte años. Sus ropas eran casi las mismas que utilizaron los Knights of Round; su capa era de color celeste y su camisa era de color blanca al igual que los soldados.

-Vaya, no me esperaba verte tan pronto T.T. – dijo C.C. sin voltearse para recibir a la muchacha pelirroja.

-C.C. – la muchacha llamada T.T. solamente estaba mirando con frialdad a C.C., en sus ojos solamente se veía frialdad y decepción -. Recuerdo haber dicho que no quería verte de nuevo. Se nota que lo mejor es no decir nada porque no se podrá cumplir.

-¿Todavía sigues molesta porque impedí que hicieras el contrato con Mao?

-No, eso ya lo pasé. Lo que me molesta es que sigas insistiendo en incordiarme C.C., tú sabes que yo debo de cumplir el contrato con Ewald.

-Personalmente a mí me da igual lo que pase, estos juegos de guerra y política no van conmigo – respondió C.C. con tranquilidad.

-Me lo imaginé de ti – gruñó Kallen mirando gélidamente a C.C. -. ¿Entonces por qué nos ayudas?  
>-Porque no tengo nada que hacer – se limitó a responder C.C.<p>

-Eso sí te lo puedo creer – admitió T.T. exasperada -. Al menos que quieras algo de verdad pero para ser sincera, no me puedo imaginar que puedas conseguir tu deseo…

-Por el momento lo he puesto en pausa.

-Vaya, has cambiado C.C. – tuvo que reconocer T.T. mirándola con sorpresa y un poco de admiración -. De todas las personas que conozco la última que me hubiera imaginado que cambiaría eras tú.

-Entonces T.T., ¿por qué viniste a verme?

-Para advertirte que Ewald va a usar cualquier método posible para triunfar. Ya viste cómo su geass llegó hasta donde ustedes estaban…

-Eso es algo que me he preguntado T.T., ¿qué fue lo que le hiciste al muchacho?

-Nada, solamente hice un contrato con él, sin embargo, no salió tal como yo lo quería – lo último T.T. lo dijo como que estaba decepcionada -. Se está empezando a salir de control pero en vez de que no se pueda parar su uso lo que está haciendo es incrementar el poder del geass.

-¿Y aun así piensas que es mejor dejarlo tranquilo? – demandó Kallen furiosa.

-Déjala Kallen, ya T.T. lo tiene todo preparado para la peor de las ocasiones. Si eso pasa ya Ewald pierde su geass pero se volverá inmortal.

-Es por eso que hice el contrato con él. C.C., te recomiendo que le digas a tu querido Lelouch, los caballeros negros y a Britannia que se vayan de aquí.

-Por más que quisiera nunca lograría convencer a Lelouch para que se vaya. Lo siento mucho T.T. pero cuando Ewald amenazó con la vida de Nunnally y la paz que hizo al sacrificarse lo único que logró fue molestarlo. Lelouch no va a descansar tranquilo hasta cuando atrape a Ewald, o peor, lo mate.

-Ya veo. Si es así entonces les deseo las mejores de las suertes – T.T. empezó a irse junto con los guardias. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer ella paró -. Para que tengas una pista acerca de nuestra base C.C., dile a Lelouch que es recomendable dirigirse a la antigua mansión de Lord Joph. Y que no descuide Japón – al terminar de hablar T.T. siguió caminando hasta desaparecer.

-¿Tienes alguna idea de quién es ese Lord Joph? – preguntó Kallen. Ahora C.C. sí movió su rostro para mirar a la muchacha, a diferencia de antes que ni se inmutó en mirar a T.T.

-Si mal no recuerdo Joph fue uno de los primeros lores que se opuso al reinado de Lelouch. Como castigo Lelouch le quitó todos sus bienes y dinero, le arrebató su título de Lord y lo envió a prisión. No me extrañaría que él sea uno de los promotores de los planes de Ewald – ahora C.C. se levantó del piso.

-¿Y por qué te viene a decir eso ella?; ¿acaso su objetivo no es defender a Ewald?

-Supongo que hay una trampa o algo así por el estilo.

C.C. le dijo a Kallen que lo mejor era regresar donde Lelouch para ver si ya lograron arreglar el problema que causó Ewald.


	15. Acto 15

Acto 15

La ofensiva de R.R.

-No me imaginé que la mansión de Joph fuese la puerta para entrar a la base de Ewald – comentó Lelouch después que C.C. y Kallen regresaran para comunicarle la valiosa información que les dio T.T.

En esos momentos ellos estaban en un campamento provisional que se hizo después que Ewald usara sus poderes extraños. Con la explicación de C.C. Lelouch pudo confirmar sus sospechas: el geass de su hermano menor estaba empezando a salirse de control aunque a diferencia de él que no podía desactivar su geass a voluntad al parecer el geass de Ewald se estaba volviendo más poderoso que antes. Eso era raro en verdad; hasta la fecha solamente los geass que se descontrolaban lo único que pasaba era que no se podían desactivar nunca. Al preguntarle a C.C. si había casos como esos en el pasado ésta no le respondió lo que quería.

-A ver… Los únicos geass que perdieron el control fueron el mío, el de Mao y el tuyo – respondió C.C. tranquilamente -. Con las otras personas que hice contratos ellos no vivieron lo suficiente para que su geass se descontrolara… aunque hubo un caso en que el contrato no se formó exitosamente y su geass se volvió una maldición.

-¿Cómo así?

-No recuerdo bien el nombre del muchacho ni su rostro, solamente recuerdo que su brazo cambió radicalmente – dijo C.C. tratando de recordar bien los detalles -. Solamente recuerdo que su brazo se volvió de color plateado y su mano era una garra – C.C. miró al Guren de Kallen en esos momentos -. En cierta forma su mano se parecía a la garra del Guren.

-¿Qué le pasó al muchacho? – preguntó Suzaku con curiosidad. Como respuesta C.C. solamente se encogió de hombros diciendo que no se acordaba en lo más mínimo; como han pasado tantos años, décadas, siglos, muchos detalles se le han olvidado. Lelouch simplemente ignoró eso y siguió pensando en los problemas que tendría por delante. Por el momento la información que tenía acerca del geass de Ewald se volvió completamente difusa por ese descontrol tan rato que estaba pasando aunque podía confirmar algo: los poderes de Ewald seguían afectando la mente.

Otro aspecto que le parecía raro a Lelouch era que Kallen no fue afectada por el geass de Ewald, no entendía por qué ella logró no caer víctima del efecto del geass. Inmunidad era algo completamente imposible, hasta por lo que tenía conocido Lelouch, solamente los usuarios del Código eran inmunes a los efectos del geass y Kallen ciertamente no tenía el Código dentro de ella ya que solamente había tres usuarios en el mundo entero. Tampoco creía que su cuerpo o mente se haya vuelto inmune por estar tanto tiempo bajo los efectos del geass de Victoire. La única explicación posible era que el geass de Ewald tenía limitantes que por el momento seguían siendo completamente desconocidas.

En ese momento Jeremiah, que estaba usando su Geass Canceller para poder anular los efectos del geass de Ewald en los soldados, se acercó a Lelouch.

-Ya terminé el favor que me pidió R.R.-sama – informó Jeremiah.

-Gracias Jeremiah. ¿Te fue difícil cancelar los efectos del geass de Ewald?

-En lo absoluto. Al final descubrí que puedo ampliar los efectos del Geass Canceller.

-Oh, ¿de veras?, eso sí que es interesante. ¿Hasta qué radio tú crees que pueda llegar tu Geass Canceller?

Jeremiah se quedó mirando a su alrededor para poder responderle a Lelouch, como respuesta dijo que lo más seguro era que como de tres a cuatro metros.

-Jeremiah, te necesito en mi escuadrón para que protejas a los soldados del geass de Ewald. También, si quieres, trae a Anya.

-Yes, Your Highness.

Unos minutos después Lelouch fue hacia donde estaban Suzaku y los demás para informarles del plan que tenía pensado. Iban a entrar a la mansión de Lord Joph para encontrar la entrada que les dijo T.T. y después seguir procurando evitar lo mayor posible cualquier trampa que estuviese en el camino. Si las suposiciones de Lelouch eran correctas, ellos llegarían a la base secreta de Ewald, allí con sus Knightmares utilizarían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para llegar hacia el hermano menor de Lelouch y atraparlo.

-¿Y qué pasará con el geass de Ewald? – preguntó Suzaku.

-Jeremiah y Anya van a unirse a nuestro grupo. Zero, ¿cómo están Tohdoh, Oghi y Cornelia?

-Ya han logrado atrapar a varios de los lores que se unieron para atacar a Japón y Britannia. El sur del continente ya ha sido subyugado, la rebelión en Australia terminó y…

-A propósito Lelouch, T.T. me dijo que siguieras vigilando constantemente Japón – interrumpió de repente C.C. mientras miraba tranquilamente el mar.

-Hasta ahora que me lo dices bruja – gruñó Lelouch irritado. Suzaku llamó de inmediato a la embajada de Britannia en Japón para averiguar cómo estaba la situación allá. Desgraciadamente no consiguió respuesta alguna a pesar que llamó varias veces al número. Posteriormente trató de contactar a Nunnally por medio del celular pero tampoco contestaba. El que le respondió fue Rivalz. Al principio la señal estaba bien difusa pero en poco tiempo la llamada entró correctamente; Lelouch no pudo evitar escuchar el sonido de disparos en el fondo.

-Rivalz, ¿qué está pasando?; ¿dónde están? – preguntó Lelouch.

-Lelouch, ¿eres tú? – al confirmar que era su amigo Rivalz explicó que de la nada un ejército apareció y empezó a atacar lugares importantes de Tokio como la embajada de Britannia, el centro de comunicación de Japón, entre otros. Lelouch ya se estaba esperando lo peor.

-¿Y dónde estás?; ¿estás con la presidenta y Nunnally?

-Estoy con Milly-senpai pero no encontramos a Nunnally. Creemos que el enemigo extraño se la llevó. En estos momentos estamos refugiados en la Academia Ashford.

-Maldición – Lelouch golpeó con fuerza la mesa en donde estaba sentado en esos momentos. No podía entender cómo pudo pasar en alto que Ewald utilizaría cualquier método posible para capturar de nuevo a Nunnally, su hermanita menor era el único punto débil que él tenía. Lelouch respiró profundamente para poder calmarse, a pesar que estaba furioso no iba a seguir los mismos errores que hizo en el pasado que le costó dos veces la lealtad de sus caballeros negros. El rescate de Nunnally era primario pero también debían de recuperar Japón.

-Rivalz, quédate con la presidenta y no salgan de allí por nada del mundo, te aseguro que Kallen ni yo o Zero vamos a perdonarlos si no nos hacen caso – Rivalz asintió y cerró la línea de teléfono. Posteriormente miró a Suzaku -. Contacta a Schneizel para que vaya de inmediato a Japón y recupere el país, por nada del mundo podemos perderlo. Si es necesario contacten a la emperatriz Tianzi para que nos preste sus fuerzas, estoy seguro que va a acceder para rescatar a Sumeragi.

Después de hacer las llamadas pertinentes y conseguir el apoyo de la Federación China Lelouch, Kallen, Suzaku y los demás empezaron su viaje para dirigirse a la mansión de Lord Joph.

Lelouch recordaba a la perfección cómo fue que Joph se alzó en contra de los cambios que estaba haciendo, por eso fue que tuvo que castigarlo para ver si lograba que los otros lores se tranquilizaran aunque al final no funcionó todo como quería, algunos lores sí dejaron de pelear pero otros, siendo completamente tercos, insistieron en tratar de rebelarse aunque Suzaku con el Lancelot logró atraparlos a todos, como castigo él los metió a todos en la prisión sirviendo que el odio hacia él iniciara.

Demoró solamente como treinta minutos para que el grupo lograra llegar a la mansión en ruinas de Joph. Esta mansión en el pasado era un edificio hermoso de color plateado pero ahora el edificio estaba casi completamente destruido dejando en su lugar un edificio destruido que no representaba en nada la antigua gloria de éste. El jardín, que era un lugar espléndido por el pequeño lago artificial que se construyó, los cenadores que fueron construidos en diferentes partes, las flores y árboles, casi todo eso desapareció; ahora el lago estaba completamente sucio y la hierba ha crecido considerablemente.

-R.R. – avisó Suzaku desde su Knightmare -, el Lancelot ha reconocido el terreno y al parecer las ruinas se pueden mover para dejar pasar a un túnel subterráneo. Estoy seguro que así es como los hombres de Ewald salen.

-¿Se pueden destruir las ruinas para dejarnos el paso expedito? – preguntó Lelouch mientras revisaba la información que le envió Suzaku.

-Sí.

Con un ataque de su espada el Lancelot destruyó las ruinas de la mansión de Joph dejando ver claramente en el suelo un gran hueco que llevaba a un túnel subterráneo. De inmediato C.C. llevó al Shirudo, siendo seguido detrás por el Guren y Lancelot y los otros Knightmares.

Mientras viajaban por el túnel Lelouch empezó a sentir la presencia de otro usuario del Código pero bien levemente.

-¿Sientes la presencia de T.T., Lelouch? – preguntó C.C. sin mirarlo. En esos momentos ella estaba manejando el Shirudo.

-Sí – respondió éste.

-R.R., tenemos problemas – anunció Suzaku pero ya Lelouch entendió todo de inmediato: Ewald estaba utilizando de nuevo su geass. De inmediato Jeremiah activó su Geass Canceller para poder repeler los efectos del geass de Ewald logrando que el plan de Ewald de neutralizarlos por medio de sus poderes fracasara. Eso molestó en gran medida al hermano de Lelouch porque de inmediato los radares de los Knightmares descubrieron que varios Knightmares enemigos se estaban acercando.

-Esto sí que va a ser interesante – comentó Lelouch; pelear en espacio cerrado no era lo suyo pero podía improvisar para salir triunfando -. Q1, toma tu posición – Kallen asintió de inmediato y se puso en frente de ellos para defenderlos.

-R.R., deja de estar llamándonos como piezas de ajedrez – protestó de inmediato Suzaku furioso.

-Zero, yo seguiré usando estos nombres claves para hacernos la vida más fácil. Imagínate estar diciendo el nombre un montón de veces para avisar algo, mejor es usar nombres claves para ahorrarnos tiempos.

-En eso… estás en lo cierto R.R. – tuvo que aceptar Suzaku a regañadientes.

-B1, B2, a mi lado – Anya y Jeremiah se pusieron al lado del Shirudo para protegerlo mientras cargaba un rayo especial que le instaló Lloyd al Knightmare, si funcionaba iba a poder neutralizar todos los Knightmares enemigos. El rayo era lanzado de un cañón que estaba en medio del pecho del Shirudo, parecido en gran forma al cañón que tenía el Shinkiro. El arma era llamada Rayo Neutralizador de Knightmares (RNK), su objetivo principal era que cualquier Knightmare que fuese impactado por el rayo se quedaba sin energía causando que fuese completamente inutilizable hasta cuando se recargara. En un campo de batalla eso era sinónimo de muerte o derrota. El problema de esta arma era que necesitaba un buen tiempo para recargarse y dejaba el Shirudo indefenso, ni siquiera se podía activar el Territorio de Defensa Absoluta que también fue instalado en el Shirudo. Por último, al igual que el Territorio de Defensa Absoluta, Lelouch debía de usar un teclado especial para que el cañón cargara la energía.

Los Knightmares enemigos se dieron cuenta de la energía que estaba siendo cargada en el Shirudo, por eso fue que varios intentaron atacar al Shirudo pero sus intentos fueron frustrados por Kallen y Suzaku.

-Lelouch, si yo fuera tú también protegería la retaguardia – avisó C.C.; en esos momentos el radar del Shirudo percató que también había Knightmares enemigos acercándose por detrás.

-K1, ve hacia la retaguardia para defenderla – le ordenó Lelouch a Suzaku. En esos momentos Lelouch estaba satisfecho que trajo consigo a Jeremiah y a Anya; mientras escribía en el teclado se imaginó el desastre que hubiera pasado si los dos no estuvieran allí para ayudarlos.

La pelea siguió un buen rumbo y las fuerzas de Lelouch no tuvieron problemas algunos. Sí era cierto que hubo pérdidas pero fueron mínimas comparadas con las fuerzas de Ewald.

-Ya está listo. Todos los Knightmares, pónganse detrás de mí – anunció Lelouch. De inmediato Suzaku y los demás empezaron a moverse hasta quedarse detrás del Shirudo. Al pasar eso Lelouch lanzó el rayo logrando que todos los Knightmares que provenían de la base de Ewald quedaran inutilizables y empezaran a caer al suelo y estrellarse. Para prepararse para la explosión Lelouch activó el Territorio de Defensa Absoluta para que el fuego no pasara por el escudo.

Fue breve pero un fuerte temblor se sintió, un fuerte sonido de explosión y el fuego empezó a subir aunque gracias al escudo ningún Knightmare de la fuerza de Lelouch fue destruido.

-Buen trabajo R.R. – dijo Suzaku después que eliminaran con el último Knightmare de Ewald que estaba atacando por detrás.

-Todavía no es el momento para felicitaciones. Tenemos que derrotar a Ewald y descubrir el paradero de la emperatriz Nunnally – y dicho esto los Knightmares siguieron su camino a la base de Ewald.


	16. Acto 16

Acto 16

Enfrentamiento

-Maldición, ¿cómo es eso que Lelouch pasó la trampa que le hice? – rugió Ewald furioso cuando Kensei le informó que las fuerzas de su hermano estaban entrando a la base.

-Parece que su hermano consiguió un armamento que logra neutralizar los Knightmare Frames – respondió Kensei mientras estaba arrodillado. Ewald sabía que esa posición Kensei siempre la tomaba cuando estaba con miedo. Ewald no podía evitar notar que desde que su geass empezó a descontrolarse ahora casi todos sus subordinados, a excepción de T.T., lo evitaban si era posible.

-Y mi geass no funciona con sus soldados por la culpa de ese maldito Jeremiah – gruñó Ewald después de patear la mesa en donde estaba el mapa del mundo con fuerza -. Kensei…

-Sí – saltó éste de inmediato preocupado que Ewald le hiciera algo malo. El muchacho suspiró para poder tranquilizarse.

-Dame tu espada.

Kensei desenvainó la espada que tenía en su cintura y se la dio a Ewald; éste recordó a la perfección que su subordinado más preciado siempre ha tenido esa arma consigo. Era una espada grande, su hoja, gruesa, era completamente de color plateado. Su mango era de color azul y tenía incrustado un rubí y un zafiro, por lo que tenía entendido esa espada siempre le ha pertenecido a la familia de Kensei. Cuando el hijo mayor tomaba la mayoría de edad la espada era pasada a éste y así el ciclo repetía. La espada era pesada, por eso fue que Ewald tuvo que usar sus dos manos para poner la espada encima de la cabeza de Kensei.

-Cuando consiga el trono de Britannia voy a instaurar de nuevo a los Knight of Round – declaró Ewald con una voz fuerte -, pero eso no significa que ya tenga al primer caballero. Kensei Hagamura, desde hoy te declaro el Knight of One. Vas a ser el caballero más importante que exista en todo mi imperio.

-Es un honor para mí que me dé este título – dijo Kensei.

-Levántate Knight of One – Kensei hizo como se le ordenó. Ewald le dio de nuevo la espada para que este la guardara -. Ahora, como primero objetivo para poder eliminar la amenaza es destruir a Lelouch. Kensei, acaba con Lelouch, Zero y sus aliados; puedes matar a todos pero tráeme a Lelouch y C.C.

-Yes, Your Majesty.

Cuando Kensei se fue Ewald miró con codicia a Nunnally que en esos momentos estaba dormida. Atraparla fue extremadamente fácil, de verdad que no podía creer cómo Lelouch dejó tan desprotegida a su hermana menor y también a Japón. Logró matar dos pájaros con una piedra: conseguir a Japón y atrapar a Nunnally. En esos momentos Ewald tenía a la hermana menor dentro de una pesadilla para torturarla lo mayor posible y así, cuando la despertara en frente de Lelouch, ella estuviese destruida psicológicamente logrando derrotar de una vez por todas a Lelouch.

-Nunca pensé que llegaras a tales niveles de crueldad – dijo una voz desinteresada. Ewald simplemente ignoró a T.T. y se quedó viendo el mapa que estaba en la mesa; definitivamente no estaba de humor para escuchar las palabras de T.T.; Ewald sabía que a pesar que no lo aparentara ella estaba extremadamente irritada con él porque se ha olvidado del contrato que hicieron en favor a la guerra que estaba peleando en esos momentos para destruir de una vez por todas al gobierno que creó Nunnally. Democracia, eso qué era, una completa estupidez. Nunnally fue tan tonta que estaba pensando en abolir el puesto del emperador y crear en su lugar a un presidente, este puesto cada cuatro años iba a tener una nueva figura por medio de elecciones. Si la ley pasaba entonces oficialmente la familia real de Britannia no tendría valor alguno.

Ewald miró el rostro de Nunnally con gran odio y rencor, era por culpa de ella y su maldito hermano que él estaba en esa situación, era por culpa de ella y su condenado hermano que Britannia hubiese cambiado de esa forma tan radical. Ewald los odiaba por eso, y también a todos sus otros hermanos por dejar que los hermanos vi Britannia se salieran con las suyas.

Un fuerte temblor estremeció toda la cueva causando que varias partículas de polvo cayeran al suelo.

-T.T., nos vamos. Este lugar ya no es seguro – anunció Ewald.

-¿Y qué pasará con tu _Knight of One_? – preguntó ésta haciendo un gran énfasis al título.

-Él va a morir, eso era obvio. Ese título para mí no vale nada, solamente se lo di para motivarlo a morir innecesariamente. Tú y yo sabemos que Lelouch va a derrotarnos con facilidad, especialmente porque tiene al Lancelot y el Guren consigo – respondió Ewald mientras se llevaba a Nunnally consigo.

T.T. no dijo nada al respeto aunque eso era de esperarse, ella generalmente se guardaba sus comentarios para sí misma. Quizás llevaban mucho tiempo siendo aliados, o cómplices como decía T.T., pero entre los dos no había casi nada de confianza; si acaso solamente se hablaban para decirse algo importante.

Mientras los dos caminaban para llegar al transporte de evacuación que Ewald tenía preparado el muchacho se puso a pensar en cómo el geass que tenía en su ojo derecho empezó a descontrolarse; según le dijo T.T., el geass se estaba volviendo una maldición pero para él era todo lo contrario, ahora sus poderes han incrementado drásticamente mejorando los efectos de su geass o dándole nuevas habilidades y también ampliaba el rango de su geass. T.T. estaba completamente errada, ese geass para él era la mayor bendición que le han podido dar, con ese Poder de los Reyes tenía el poder para hacer lo que quería.

En el camino Ewald miró de nuevo a Nunnally, todavía le costaba creer que su mitad hermana hubiera tenido tanta resistencia al geass. Le costó muchísimo para que Nunnally se quedara inconsciente; demoró alrededor de cinco minutos para que el geass surtiera completo efecto sobre ella. _A pesar que no lo aparente, mi hermana es fuerte_. Sin embargo, nadie a excepción de los usuarios del Código era inmune a los efectos del geass y Nunnally no iba a ser excepción alguna.

Al tocar el botón del elevador que iba a llevar a Ewald, T.T. y a Nunnally al transporte de evacuación se escuchó el sonido de un disparo, posteriormente una bala impactó por completo la pierna derecha del muchacho. Con un rugido de dolor, Ewald se cayó al piso y se volteó para ver quién fue el que lo atacó. _No, Lelouch no pudo haber llegado tan rápido. _Para la sorpresa y horror de Ewald, el que le disparó era Kensei.

-Kensei, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? – espetó Ewald furioso. Iba a activar en ese momento su geass para neutralizar al soldado traidor pero no pudo porque Kensei apuntó la pistola al ojo derecho del muchacho.

-Si se atreve a activar su geass entonces mi dedo se va a resbalar y activaré el gatillo – le dijo Kensei con una voz mixta, se notaba tristeza y también una fría furia -. Dígame Ewald-_sama_ – Kensei le puso un gran énfasis al sama -, ¿a dónde usted iba?

-Kensei, no seas idiota. Si Lelouch me atrapa es el fin de la rebelión.

-Claro, y yo debo de morir como un estúpido para que su majestad pueda escabullirse. Lo siento pero no estoy a favor de esto, si de verdad desea la lealtad de sus subordinados debe quedarse con ellos, pelear a su lado, inspirar confianza y grandeza. Usted antes las tenía pero por la culpa de esa… maldita maldición que tiene ya usted se ha vuelto un maniático.

-NO LLAMES AL GEASS UNA MALDICIÓN – rugió Ewald lleno de ira y odio. _Cómo Kensei puede ser tan idiota, cómo puede serlo. _

-Lo siento pero lo es. Por eso es que voy a ahorrarle el sufrimiento y quitarle esa maldición. Sé que me va a odiar ahora pero con el tiempo me lo va a agradecer – fue en una fracción de segundos. Kensei apretó el gatillo de su pistola causando que la bala saliera del arma; sin embargo, en vez de impactar el ojo derecho de Ewald lo que pasó fue que T.T. se interpuso entre los dos para recibir el impacto de la bala.

-T.T., idiota. No te metas en lo que no te incumbe – le espetó Kensei.

-Lo siento pero eso me incumbe. Yo hice un contrato con él, no puedo dejar que Ewald muera – replicó esta mientras se agarraba el brazo derecho que fue impactado por la bala.

Ewald aprovechó la oportunidad y activó su geass para poder neutralizar por completo a Kensei. Sin saberlo, fue el poder tan fuerte de su geass que el antiguo sirviente leal del muchacho cayó en el piso con los ojos abiertos de terror aunque no se movía. Al principio Ewald se preguntó qué pasó, Kensei parecía estar perfectamente bien a excepción que no se movía, solamente estaba mirando el techo con unos ojos vacíos.

-Lo mataste literalmente – le explicó T.T. después que éste observara el cuerpo de Kensei -. Le destruiste el cerebro con tus poderes, ahora es un vegetal en vida.

Ewald no podía creer que en verdad Kensei estuviera muerto, en ese breve lapso de tiempo el muchacho recordó la primera vez que conoció a Kensei Hagamura y éste le juró completa lealtad cuando le reveló que era un príncipe de Britannia. Lo que más le costaba creer fue que lo traicionó.

Unos aplausos sacaron a Ewald de su sorpresa. Para el horro suyo, de la oscuridad salieron un muchacho de cabello largo y una muchacha de cabello verde.

-Felicitaciones mi querido hermanito menor, has pasado todas mis expectaciones – dijo Lelouch con una sonrisa burlona.

-Aniki.


	17. Acto 17

Acto 17

Ende

-Aniki – dijo Ewald con un tono de voz que denotaba completa furia.

Lelouch observó la situación detenidamente antes de actuar: Nunnally en ese momento estaba inconsciente en su silla de ruedas, un hombre que Lelouch tenía conocimiento que se llamaba Kensei estaba en el piso, convertido en un vegetal en vida; Ewald estaba también en el piso porque una bala le perforó buena parte de su pierna derecha y la usuaria del Código llamada T.T. estaba sosteniendo su brazo derecho con la mano izquierda porque también recibió el impacto de una bala que por seguro era de Kensei.

Lelouch observó de nuevo a Ewald y vio que en su ojo derecho el geass estaba activado; entonces también no lo podía desactivar.

-Es una sorpresa verte en ese estado Ewald, pensaba que estarías tratando de huir como el cobarde que eres.

-Usaste el geass para controlar a Kensei – bramó Ewald furioso -. Lo usaste para que me traicionara.

-No – se limitó a responder Lelouch con indiferencia -. Tú conseguiste que te traicionara al ver que huías como un cobarde. Sin embargo, no puedo negar que le di un pequeño empujón para que lo confirmara.

-Maldito – Ewald trató de agarrar la pistola que Kensei dejó tirada en el piso pero Lelouch fue más rápido que él y la tomó.

-Recuerda mi querido hermanito menor, ya yo soy inmortal. Por más que trates no podrás matarme.

-No era para matarte, era para dispararle a Nunnally – Lelouch se quedó frío al escuchar eso, ahora era completamente evidente que Ewald estaba en el punto de la desesperación -. No importa, todavía puedo matarla con mi geass. Haz un paso en falso aniki y te juro que la convierto como Kensei.

Un largo silencio pasó en la habitación que era solamente roto por el sonido de los Knightmares peleando en la entrada de la base.

-Dime Ewald, ¿por qué tanto odio? – preguntó Lelouch.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te pregunto eso porque en verdad no logro entenderte. Vives ahora en un mundo en donde la paz, algo que era un sueño en el pasado, es una realidad. Puedes vivir tranquilo, estudiar, crecer, casarte, hacer lo que tú quieras, por eso no entiendo por qué tienes tanto odio dentro de ti.

Ewald demoró un rato para captar lo que le dijo Lelouch pero cuando lo captó lo único que hizo fue lanzar unas risotadas de maniático logrando asustar en gran medida a T.T.; Lelouch la miró y vio en su mirada una gran incredulidad y decepción, como si por primera vez en la vida estuviera mirando a Ewald.

-Aniki, aniki, de verdad que tú no eres el que entiende. Lelouch vi Britannia, el hijo de la mujer preferida del emperador Charles, Marianne vi Britania. Tengo entendido que tu madre fue asesinada…

-Fue traicionada por V.V., no lo niego pero ella escapó y se escondió. Al final de cuentas, era lo mismo que mi padre: una mala madre.

-NO ME INTERRUMPAS – bramó Ewald de tal manera que su voz logró resonar por buen tiempo en las paredes -. Como te decía aniki, tú lo tuviste todo hasta cuando nuestro padre les quitó su estado de realeza y los envió a Japón. Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes como crees, los dos hemos sufrido en la vida y hemos tenido un gran odio.

-Pero mi odio era diferente. Yo odiaba a mi padre por lo que nos hizo a Nunnally y a mí, tengo entendido que tú lo idolatras.

-Y es por eso que te odio a ti y a Nunnally. Britannia era perfecto cuando nuestro padre estaba en el poder pero un hijo malagradecido viene a rebelarse a su padre y si eso no fuera todo, lo mata también. Lelouch, eres un maldito asesino que no le importa matar a nadie, ni siquiera a tu propia familia. Clovis, Euphemia y nuestro padre. Te odio porque te has podido salir con las tuyas y sigues con vida en vez de estar pudriéndote en el infierno. Mientras tanto, yo siempre he tenido que sufrir siendo el hijo relegado de nuestro padre, a pesar que yo soy el mejor. ¿Por qué tuviste que existir?, ¿por qué te rebelaste?, ¿por qué no aceptaste a nuestro padre?, ¿por qué mataste?, ¿por qué te crees superior a los demás?, ¿por qué te interpones en mi camino?, ¿por qué te me opones?, ¿por qué insistes en salvar a tu hermana?, ¿por qué me odias?, ¿por qué…

-¡Cállate! – exclamó Lelouch irritado, ya estuvo a punto de activar su geass para que Ewald dejara de estar preguntando estupideces.

-Oh Lelouch, siempre has querido gobernar los pensamientos de los demás; es algo normal que una persona tan engreída, arrogante e inepta como tú necesite un geass como ese para conseguir lo que no puedes normalmente. Saber qué aniki, me repugnas – Ewald escupió en el piso como muestra de eso -. Pensaba utilizar a Nunnally para que me dejes en paz pero cambié de opinión.

Con dificultad Ewald se levantó del piso para mirar con unos ojos maniáticos a Lelouch. Por el rabillo del ojo éste pudo observar que T.T. estaba temblando.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó Lelouch fríamente.

-Voy a destruir la mente de Nunnally aniki, así podrás tener una idea de todo lo que he sufrido con el pasar de los años…

-¿Sufrido?, no me hagas reír Ewald. ¿Tú crees que cuando me volví en emperador no investigué acerca de todos los hijos de mi padre?, si crees que tú fuiste el único hijo bastardo que tuvo Charles entonces te equivocas. Yo mismo hablé con ellos personalmente y ninguno de ellos se la pasaba quejando como tú. Eres un llorón Ewald, siempre te has considerado la víctima porque nunca fuiste reconocido oficialmente como miembro de la familia real de Britannnia. Te has escudado durante todos estos años bajo la noción que tuviste la mala suerte de ser un bastardo… – no, eso no es cierto; estaba diciendo Ewald en voz baja para no escuchar lo que le decía Lelouch -, y así no darte cuenta de la verdad, pero no puedes evitarlo, en lo más profundo de ti sabes que eres una basura inservible, un asco como persona. Eres un desperdicio que no merece siquiera vivir.

-CÁLLATE – gritó Ewald furioso -, cállate maldito, déjame en paz – Ewald trató de correr para poder evitar a Lelouch pero lo único que logró fue caerse en el piso -. ¿Por qué mierda me pasa esto a mí?, maldición, maldición, maldición – Ewald estaba golpeando la pared con su puño derecho dando como resultado que sus nudillos se rompieran y empezaran a sangrar violentamente -. Esto no puede esta pasándome a mí. Estuve tan cerca, tan cerca… - Ewald dejó de hablar y de repente se levantó para empezar a lanzar otra vez unas risotadas de maniático. Ahora T.T. estaba de verdad asustada -. Sí, tienes razón aniki, yo soy una basura que no merece vivir. Es obvio o no, alguien de la realeza como tú puede mirar con desprecio a las sabandijas como yo. Sin embargo aniki, eso no significa que vaya a irme sin antes dejarte un último regalo – Ewald iba a voltearse para atacar a Nunnally pero otro disparo se escuchó. Ewald lentamente se miró el pecho para ver que una bala le perforó esa parte del cuerpo; la sangre poco a poco empezó a salir del hueco. Con horror Ewald miró a T.T. con incredulidad, ella fue la que disparó -. ¿Por qué?

-Lo siento Ewald pero estabas perdiendo tu cordura, ya no podías cumplir tu parte del contrato – dijo T.T. con una voz carente de emoción alguna.

Ewald al parecer logró entender toda la situación de inmediato porque cerró los ojos mientras caía al piso.

-Me has ganado aniki – fue lo último que dijo Ewald antes de morir.

T.T. suspiró y se quedó mirando a Lelouch y C.C., en esos momentos Nunnally estaba empezando a despertarse.

-Deben compensarme por lo que pasó – dijo T.T. con frialdad.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Lelouch.

-Paren la guerra y ayúdenme a eliminar el Código.

-¿Quieres que te quitemos el Código? – preguntó Lelouch para después mirar a C.C. -, ¿es posible que un usuario del Código tenga dos?

-Me parece que sí, Charles casi me lo quita a pesar que tenía el Código de V.V. y el tuyo actual, sin embargo, eso no es lo que quiere T.T.

-¿No te has olvidado de mi deseo C.C.?

-Claro que no. Charles, Marianne y V.V. se la pasaban quejándose siempre porque no lograban encontrar los laboratorios que tenías para destruirlos.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere ella? – preguntó Lelouch confundido.

T.T. lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Quiero destruir el Código.


	18. Acto 18

Acto 18

La realización

Lelouch, que en esos momentos estaba llevando la silla de ruedas de Nunnally, y C.C. estaban siendo guiados por T.T. al laboratorio que ella tenía dentro de la base de Ewald. Con la muerte de Ewald la pelea terminó exitosamente con la victoria de Britannia y Japón; en esos momentos los lores que se sublevaron estaban empezando a rendirse para que la emperatriz Nunnally los perdonara.

-Claro que lo voy a hacer – dijo Nunnally después que Lelouch le contara las noticias que le dio Suzaku.

Nunnally en poco tiempo despertó, siendo la misma de antes. Al parecer Ewald logró meterla en un mundo de pesadillas pero para la desgracia del hermano menor de Lelouch ella no fue afectada en lo más mínimo porque estaba convencida que todo eso era falso.

-Era feo, eso no puedo negarlo – admitió Nunnally mientras le contaba lo que le pasó a Lelouch y C.C. -, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que nada de eso era cierto. Ese fue mi fuerte para protegerme de las visiones que vi.

-¿Y qué viste?

-No vale la pena contarlo nii-sama,

Con eso Lelouch pudo terminar de comprobar lo fuerte que era Nunnally. Quizás su cuerpo fuese débil en muchos aspectos pero en mente y voluntad ella era extremadamente fuerte como cuando se le opuso cuando él era emperador o cuando peleó cuando Lelouch usó su geass para conseguir de ella la llave del FLEJIA. En ciertas formas Lelouch pensó que Nunnally lo superaba.

Mientras caminaban T.T. les estaba explicando lo que ella tenía planeado. Al parecer el Código sí se podía eliminar usando un portal que se conectaba con el Mundo de C, el lugar de donde provenía el Poder de los Reyes. Al principio a T.T. le costó mucho porque la Espada de Akasha que construyó Charles y su Orden del Geass impedía un completo acceso al Mundo de C pero después de que Lelouch la destruyera todo se volvió más fácil.

-¿Y por qué en Pendragon? – preguntó Lelouch con curiosidad.

-Al principio mis laboratorios estaban localizados en el Polo Sur pero por cuestiones personales tuvimos que evacuar el laboratorio. Decidí Pendragon porque tu padre tenía una puerta hecha especialmente por la Orden del Geass que actuaba como un Elevador del Pensamiento. Justo en estos momentos nos estamos acercando a la puerta.

-Esa sí es nueva. ¿Tú lo sabías C.C.?

-Sí, si yo misma fui la que di la orden para que la puerta fuese hecha para Charles.

-C.C. y yo fuimos enemigas por un buen tiempo – le dijo T.T. a Lelouch y Nunnally -. C.C. fue la encargada de perseguir a mi organización por muchos años ocasionando que nos mudáramos a diferentes localizaciones hasta cuando nos escondimos en el polo sur.

-¡Por eso es que nuestro padre estaba tan molesto con C.C.-san! – exclamó Nunnally sorprendida -. Con razón, ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Cuánto tú sabes del geass Nunnally? – le preguntó Lelouch a su hermana menor.

-Schneizel-nii sama me contó todo lo que sabía cuando nos rebelamos a tu reinado – explicó Nunnally -, pero no era mucho, solamente sabía que podías controlar a las personas. Cuando tomé el control de Britannia encontramos una mansión que usaba nuestro padre, en esa mansión en específico encontramos bitácoras que nuestro padre escribió que detallaba todo lo que hacía para usar una tal Espada de Akasha y así destruir a los dioses.

T.T. siguió diciendo que cuando C.C. dejó la Orden del Geass ella se sintió aliviada porque V.V. era un inepto de primera categoría y por eso no iba a intentar perseguirla, por eso fue que ella se quedó tranquila en el polo sur por un buen tiempo hasta cuando Charles intentó activar la Espada de Akasha causando terremotos en varias partes del mundo. El polo sur fue bien afectado por eso causando que el laboratorio que ella tenía fuese destruido por los violentos temblores; T.T. estaba segura que por el Código fue la única razón que ella sobrevivió, todos sus compañeros y amigos fallecieron.

Después de recuperar todo lo importante ella se fue del polo sur y empezó a buscar un nuevo laboratorio pero primero necesitaba hacer un contrato con alguien para poder experimentar un poco con el geass dando como resultado que ella se encontrara con Ewald.

-Nuestro contrato era sencillo – explicó T.T. con tranquilidad mientras bajaban unas escaleras -, él protegía mis laboratorios y yo le daba el geass. Era bien sencillo pero al final se volvió loco, por eso fue que tuve que matarlo.

-Sí, si seguía con esa locura lo más seguro era que Lelouch y los demás encontraran tus laboratorios destruyendo todo lo que hiciste – comentó C.C.

-¿Y por qué no nos contactaste T.T.? – preguntó Lelouch.

-Porque no confiaba en ustedes. Lo siento pero un emperador que ha jurado con destruir todo no me va a causar confianza alguna.

-Te lo concedo – Lelouch suspiró un poco exasperado -. Si al menos nos hubieras contactado ya estaría muerto en estos momentos, como se quería originalmente.

-Lelouch vi Britannia, te tengo una pregunta – dijo de repente T.T. cuando paró en seco repentinamente -, en el caso que pueda destruir el Código, ¿tú seguirías con tu plan del Zero Requiem o vivirías en paz hasta cuando mueras de vejez?

Nunnally al escuchar eso miró a Lelouch expectante. Él pudo ver claramente en sus ojos que ella no se quería separar de su querido hermano mayor, sin embargo, ya para ellos el tiempo que tenían para estar juntos era escaso. Posteriormente Lelouch miró a C.C. pero en su mirada no pudo discernir qué era lo que ella pensaba.

-Nii-sama, por favor, quédate con Suzaku-san y conmigo. Estoy segura que podremos seguir ocultando la identidad tuya y la de C.C-san – le pidió Nunnally.

Si todo fuese tan simple pero desgraciadamente no lo era, si se descubría que Lelouch estaba vivo entonces iba a haber graves problemas como que la persona que Zero mató, ¿quién fue?, eso también elevaría más problemas porque la población se empezaría a preguntar quién era Zero y posiblemente se descubriría que era Suzaku. Y C.C. era bien difícil de ocultar, especialmente por su cabello verde y sus locos impulsos de hacer lo que sea por comer pizza; no, por más que se quisiera no podía vivir en la civilización. También había posibilidad que Lelouch fuese descubierto en el campo pero las probabilidades eran más bajas que en una ciudad como Tokio.

-Lo siento Nunnally, por más que quisiera no podemos vivir juntos, eso es algo que es completamente imposible para nosotros – respondió Lelouch mirando a Nunnally para que se diese cuenta que estaba siendo sincero -. No quiero ser una incordia para ustedes.

-Pero nii-sama, para nosotros esconderlos no va a ser una incordia. Todos nos pusimos felices cuando nuestro pequeño grupo de amigos se reunió de nuevo.

-Lo más que puedo hacer es dejar que nos visites con Suzaku cuando encontremos una residencia permanente. No podemos vivir en ninguna ciudad pero en el campo sí. ¿Con eso te basta? – Nunnally asintió vigorosamente, por fin pudo volver feliz a su hermana, ahora éste miró a T.T. -. Personalmente yo quiero regresar a ser mortal de nuevo, así que si logramos eliminar el Código seguiré viviendo con plenitud mi vida hasta la vejez. ¿Tú qué dices C.C.?

-Durante años he querido morir, no lo niego – reconoció C.C. mientras miraba el piso -, pero desde que te conocí admito que esas ganas de morir han estado desapareciendo. Al interactuar con los caballeros negros me he dado cuenta de nuevo de lo que es vivir. He vivido muchos años pero no se siente mal vivir unos cuantos más hasta cuando llegue a ser vieja también.

-Me sorprende que digas eso C.C. – dijo T.T. aunque en su voz no se notaba que estuviera impresionada, sino aburrida -. Recuerdo que antes decías que lo que más deseabas era la muerte.

-Uno cambia con el tiempo – comentó C.C.

-Bueno, para mí no. Mi plan sigue siendo el mismo, cuando remueva el Código es el fin para mí. Ya llegamos.

Lelouch observó su rededor para darse cuenta que T.T. estaba en lo cierto, en esos momentos ellos estaban en una habitación grande que tenía una puerta igual a la puerta que Lelouch vio en la isla Kamine. A lo largo de la habitación también había varias personas con batas de laboratorio de color blanco trabajando en computadoras. Lelouch observó que había varios cables que salían de las computadoras y se conectaban a la puerta, además de todas esas máquinas también había cápsulas, cajas y otros objetos.

Muchos de los científicos se asustaron cuando vieron a C.C. pero se lograron tranquilizar cuando T.T. les dijo que en esta ocasión la muchacha de cabello verde no venía con intenciones malas.

-Veo que no desaprovechaste la oportunidad para hablar mal de mí – dijo C.C. aunque no parecía que estuviese molesta.

-Tenía que decirles la verdad, ellos no iban a trabajar de buen grado hasta cuando supiesen toda la historia de la organización – replicó T.T.

Lelouch miró hacia la puerta y breves recuerdos de su encuentro con Charles vinieron a la mente; en ese momento Lelouch nunca se imaginó que tomaría sin querer el Código de su padre y que le perteneció alguna vez a V.V.

-Señorita T.T. – dijo uno de los científicos -, parece que ya hemos podido terminar con el proyecto.

-Pensaba que estabas teniendo problemas – comentó C.C.

-No, el proyecto estaba casi terminado, por eso es que la locura de Ewald lo estaba amenazando. ¿Me dices que ya está todo listo Mario?

-Sí.

T.T. se quitó la capa y fue escoltada por el científico a una máquina que tenía la forma de una cápsula, ésta era completamente de color plateado. En la parte de arriba de la puerta estaba el signo del geass pero al revés, al igual que el Geass Canceller de Jeremiah.

-Espero que funcione, esto debe de funcionar – murmuró T.T. antes de entrar. Cuando la puerta se cerró uno de los científicos escribió algo en un teclado y posteriormente tocó un botón, de inmediato un fuerte brillo de color rojo empezó a emanar de la máquina. Fuertes temblores se sintieron causando que el suelo empezara a rajarse aunque fue por poco tiempo, el temblor terminó y la cápsula dejó de emanar el brillo rojo. Cuando las puertas se abrieron T.T. salió sorprendida. Temerosamente se revisó el pecho, al verlo en su rostro no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa que denotaba alivio.

-Se fue – T.T. miró con firmeza a C.C. y le dio una pistola -. Como última petición, te pido que me dispares.

-¿De verdad quieres esto T.T.? – le preguntó C.C. intrigada.

-No tengo razón alguna para vivir – respondió ésta -. Mario, si eso funciona deja que C.C. y R.R. utilicen la máquina también. Con ellos dos ya el Código desaparecerá por completo.

-Espera – le paró Lelouch -. ¿Qué pasó con tu Código?

-Regresó al lugar del origen, el Mundo de C – respondió ésta con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. T.T. suspiró levemente y miró con tristeza el suelo -. Es necesario hacer esto C.C., es la única forma para comprobar que ya no soy inmortal.

Nunnally cerró los ojos porque ella, al igual que Lelouch, estaba esperando lo peor. C.C. no hizo nada sin embargo, seguía teniendo la pistola en la mano pero no se inmutaba a apretar el gatillo.

-Lo siento T.T. pero no puedo hacer esto – dijo C.C. -. Si no tienes la marca del Código significa que ya eres mortal. Si quieres morir hazlo tú misma, no me metas en tus asuntos privados – y dicho esto C.C. dio unos pasos adelante para entrar en la cápsula -. Sin embargo, te recomiendo que vivas y disfrutes ahora de verdad tu vida, uno al final de cuentas solamente tiene una y debe de aprovecharla al máximo.

-Pero…

-Piensa que ahora podrás vivir como querías de nuevo.


	19. Acto 19

Acto 19

Mirando al futuro

-Levántense – ordenó Schneizel cuando todos los lores que se sublevaron para hacer el golpe de estado estuvieron reunidos en la embajada de Britannia en Japón; todos hicieron como éste les pidió -. Si fuera yo el emperador de Britannia los mandaría a prisión pero no es el caso, la que manda es la emperatriz Nunnally y yo soy su asesor personal y remplazo en caso que esté ausente. La emperatriz Nunnally me dijo que los absolviera de todo lo que hicieron… - los lores miraron incrédulos a Schneizel, no daban crédito alguno a lo que escuchaban sus oídos – con la única condición que nos ayuden a reparar todo el daño que ustedes hicieron.

-Muchas gracias – dijo uno de los lores -. Muchas gracias, no sabemos cómo agradecérselo.

-No es a mí a quien deben agradecer, es a la emperatriz Nunnally.

Los lores se fueron dejando a Schneizel solo con Cornelia que estaba al lado de él. El asesor de Nunnally se sentó en una silla y suspiró.

-Es increíble lo que ha hecho esa muchacha – comentó Cornelia un rato después que Schneizel se sentara -. En ciertas formas me recuerda mucho a Euphy. No me extraña que las dos se quisieran tanto.

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron de nuevo y de la entrada se aparecieron varios miembros de los Caballeros Negros, liderados por Oghi y Villeta. Schneizel reconoció que entre ellos estaba Tohdoh, su esposa llamada Nagisa, Kaguya y un hombre que se llamaba… se llamaba… Ta… Ko.

-Sí, es Tako su nombre – dijo Schneizel cuando terminó de decir el nombre de todos.

-Es Tamaki – gruñó éste -. Schinchiro Tamaki. Maldición, ¿cómo puede ser que nadie se sabe mi nombre?

-Porque eres un idiota – replicó Villeta mientras lo miraba sin piedad alguna.

-Me sorprende ver a los Caballeros Negros aquí – dijo Schneizel -. Si buscan a la emperatriz Nunnally lamento decirles que no está en estos momentos presente.

-No tenemos pensado hablar con la emperatriz Nunnally, sino con usted Schneizel-sama…

-Por favor Oghi-san, te he pedido que dejes el sama, con un san es suficiente – Oghi sin embargo, hizo caso omiso de lo que le dijo Schneizel.

-Ese R.R., estoy seguro que ya ustedes deben saber quién es.

-Claro que lo sé, lo supe de inmediato cuando vi sus estrategias. Es imposible que no me dé cuenta de inmediato después de jugar tantas veces con él ajedrez cuando éramos niños.

-No sé cómo sobrevivió pero no importa, lo que no entiendo es cómo lo dejan libre, después de todo lo que hizo como traicionar a los Caballeros Negros, intentar controlar el mundo…

-Oghi – le interrumpió Cornelia con un tono de voz fuerte para que el primer ministro de Japón desistiera -, ¿acaso tú no sabes la verdad?

-¿Que tienen libre un asesino? – demandó éste.

Schneizel se dio cuenta que Tohdoh suspiró un poco exasperado, quizás, después de todo, no todos los Caballeros Negros estaban sumisos en la ignorancia.

-Ya he tratado de explicarle la verdad pero Oghi es terco – dijo éste cuando se dio cuenta que Schneizel se quedó mirándolo.

-Lord Jeremiah nos explicó todo, el Zero Requiem – dijo Schneizel amablemente -. Entre él y el Knight of Zero hicieron todo lo posible para que pudiésemos tener un mundo de paz. Te soy sincero Oghi, mi objetivo era el mismo que Lelouch pero lo ejecutamos de maneras diferentes, al final Lelouch logró ganarme prefiriendo sacrificarse al igual que Suzaku-kun.

-Entonces, está insinuando que…

-Los dos hicieron lo que pensaron lo correcto y están pagando las consecuencias por sus acciones. Cómo sobrevivió lo ignoro pero como pudiste notar ahora con la rebelión de los lores y Ewald, él hizo todo lo posible para ayudarnos. Espero que con eso se demuestre que nunca tuvo intenciones malignas desde el inicio.

-Pero nos utilizó…

-Yo creo que en verdad nunca nos utilizó como piensas Oghi – dijo de repente Kaguya -. Él odiaba mucho a su padre por lo que le hizo a él y su hermana y por eso estaba tratando de derrocarlo. Estoy segura que también quería ayudar a Japón a ser libre. C.C. me dijo que ustedes lo agarraron en un momento en que estaba extremadamente desesperado y deprimido.

-¡Sabía que Zero era mi compadre después de todo! – exclamó Tamaki.

-Quizás no lo aparente pero eres bien madura para tu edad Kaguya – comentó Cornelia.

-Gracias.

-Entonces supongo que debes saber la verdadera identidad de Zero – dijo Schneizel mirando directamente a Oghi, éste asintió -. Ellos dos hicieron un gran sacrificio para poder darnos este mundo de paz, por eso les pido que no le digan nada a nadie. Es mejor que esto quede en secreto para que el público no se entere de la verdad.

Schneizel miró el techo. _Gracias por todo, Lelouch y Suzaku-kun._

Mientras tanto en el campo Lelouch, Nunnally y Suzaku estaban ayudando a Jeremiah y Anya en la plantación de naranjas que Jeremiah tenía.

-Ten Jeremiah – dijo Lelouch después que le pasara una caja llena de naranjas que los tres recolectaran.

-Muchas gracias Lelouch-sama. Es muy amable de su parte la ayuda que nos brinda.

-No hay de qué, tú has hecho muchos favores a mi familia. De alguna forma tengo que repagarte los favores que nos has hecho.

Desde que Jeremiah dejó el ejército de Britannia éste se ha dedicado a cultivar un campo de naranjas para después enviarlas a Tokio y venderlas allá. Como tal decidió crear una pequeña empresa llamada Orange-kun aunque actualmente los únicos miembros eran Jeremiah, Anya y algunas veces Sayoko los ayudaba aunque ahora Lelouch y C.C. se integraron oficialmente ya que decidieron quedarse viviendo en la casa de Jeremiah.

La operación fue un éxito, ya Lelouch y C.C. regresaron a ser mortales. Después de eso T.T. mandó a destruir las últimas puertas que se conectaban con el Mundo de C con la esperanza que más nunca nadie descubriera el geass, el Poder de los Reyes o como Lelouch decía, el poder del deseo de las personas. T.T. y su grupo decidió integrarse al grupo de trabajo de Lloyd y Rakshata aunque por el momento los tres no estaban en buenos términos, siempre se la pasaban peleando por nimiedades, sin embargo, Lelouch sabía que entre los tres había un gran respeto.

-¿Y dónde está C.C.-san, nii-sama? – preguntó Nunnally cuando Lelouch regresó donde ellos.

-Durmiendo.

-Pero que es vaga esa C.C. – dijo una voz. En esos momentos Kallen estaba bajando de una escalera con varias naranjas en una caja.

-Todavía no entiendo por qué estás aquí Kallen – dijo Suzaku mirando a la muchacha un poco recelosa. Por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo el muchacho estaba usando ropas casuales. Suzaku reconoció que estaba aliviado de quitarse el uniforme de Zero porque casi siempre lo tenía puesto a excepción cuando se dormía.

-Es que… me estoy escondiendo de alguien – respondió Kallen mientras se sonrosaba. Pronto, su rostro se volvió del mismo color rojo que su cabello.

-¿Qué te pasó Kallen-san? – preguntó Nunnally amablemente.

-Es que… cuando regresamos de las ruinas de Pendragon Gino me ve y… me… me… dice que gusta de mí – Kallen se quedó mirando el piso mientras los dedos índices de sus dedos se tocaban por lo apenada que estaba.

-Vaya, no me imaginé que Gino gustara de ti Kallen – comentó Suzaku con una sonrisa en su rostro -. ¿Y qué piensas responderle?

-Todavía no sé qué responderle.

-Bueno, si le respondes un sí Gino va a ser afortunado de tener como novia a una muchacha bien bonita.

Kallen miró a Suzaku más apenada que nunca.

-Suzaku, deja de estar diciendo esas cosas – le espetó Kallen mientras le empezaba a tirar naranjas a Suzaku. Éste empezó a correr riéndose mientras esquivaba las naranjas de Kallen. Lelouch y Nunnally se quedaron riendo hasta cuando el muchacho vio a C.C. mirando el lugar desde el balcón de su casa.

-Nunnally, ¿cuánto falta para que la presidenta y Rivalz vengan? – preguntó Lelouch.

-Creo que dentro de dos horas. Me dijeron que se iban a atrasar porque estaban tratando de convencer a Nina-san para que viniera.

-¿No te importa que te deje sola por un rato?

Nunnally se dio cuenta que Lelouch estaba mirando a C.C., como respuesta le guiñó un ojo a su hermano y le deseó buena suerte.

La casa de Jeremiah era un edificio de dos pisos de color blanco aunque había varias partes que estaban pintadas de color anaranjado. La casa era bien ancha dando como resultados varios cuartos que generalmente estaban vacíos aunque ahora quizás se llenen con invitados. En el piso superior había un balcón que daba una vista perfecta al campo de naranjos y otras plantas que Jeremiah y Anya empezaron a plantar.

-Qué rápido eres Lelouch – dijo C.C. cuando Lelouch llegó al balcón -. Pensaba que algo malo te pasó para que vinieras corriendo a la casa.

Desde que regresó a ser mortal de nuevo C.C. ha estado de un buen humor aunque eso no evitaba que siguiera con sus comentarios sarcásticos y mordaces. Pero Lelouch tuvo que admitir que nunca antes había visto a C.C. tan feliz. En ese momento ella estaba utilizando un vestido de color blanco que iba bien con su cabello de color verde.

-Así que despertaste bruja – dijo Lelouch -. ¿Tanto te cansa trabajar?

-No, pero me sentía cansada. Y dime, ¿qué hace el famoso demonio aquí?

-Quería ver el paisaje desde acá arriba – mintió Lelouch aunque C.C. no se lo tragó, sin embargo, no dijo nada. Los dos se quedaron en silencio por buen tiempo mientras miraban el campo de naranjos, en ese momento ya Kallen dejó de perseguir a Suzaku pero seguía igual de sonrosada.

-¿Qué le pasó a Kallen? – le preguntó C.C. con curiosidad.

-Gino se le confesó, por eso está así.

-Siempre me imaginé que en el fondo ella tenía una parte suave – comentó C.C. con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

-C.C. – dijo Lelouch y miró a su amiga -. Hay algo que nunca te he dicho.

-¿Sí? – la muchacha se veía perpleja.

-Ese día, cuando nos separamos en la isla Kamine, nunca pude responderte – lentamente Lelouch se acercó a C.C. y la besó. El beso fue breve pero cuando los dos se separaron C.C. estaba un poco sonrosada.

-¿Esa es tu respuesta? – Lelouch asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siempre supe que ellos dos iban a terminar juntos – comentó Suzaku después que él, Kallen y Nunnally vieran el beso que le dio Lelouch a C.C.

-Para ser sincera, yo era una fan de esa pareja. Nii-sama y C.C.-san – comentó Nunnally alegre -. Supongo que ahora tendré que llamarla C.C.-neesan.

-¿No te importa, verdad Kallen? – le preguntó Suzaku a su amiga.

Como respuesta Kallen movió su cabeza en negación, una sonrisa triste estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Era obvio que al final Lelouch iba a elegir a C.C., en verdad desde el inicio cuando vi la relación entre ellos dos me di cuenta que era imposible.

-No te preocupes, tienes a alguien que gusta de ti – Suzaku esbozó una gran sonrisa logrando que de nuevo Kallen se sonrosara.

Nunnally miró al cielo mientras los dos de nuevo empezaban a pelear. La vida de todos ellos ha dado giros raros, algunas veces están felices, algunas veces tristes, han sufrido y perdido cosas importantes pero Nunnally sabía que mientras siguiera mirando positiva hacia el futuro todo estaría bien.

Notas finales:

Gracias a todos por leer mi fanfic, después de casi un año logré terminarlo. Ahorita mismo no tengo planeado hacer otro porque quiero enfocarme a mis estudios y el libro que estoy escribiendo pero sí puedo decir que si hago otro sería acerca de Fate Stay Night, basado en el verdadero final de Heaven's Feel o el Bad Ending 30.

Gracias de nuevo por todo y espero que les haya gustado.

P.D. Si alguien está interesado en traducir este fanfic al inglés o a otro idioma se agradecería mucho que me avisaran.


End file.
